Sacrifice
by majiklmoon
Summary: Sequel to Quietly into the Night. It's four years after the battle on Earth. The group went to Antar, but not everybody returned. Find out what kind of sacrifice Liz has made to protect her husband and her children. Concentional Couples
1. Default Chapter

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  Roswell belongs to Melinda Metz, Jason Katims and 20th Century Fox.

"Tell me again about the big war," the little girl asked, as she cuddled on the overstuffed sofa next to her father.  "It's my favorite story."  She looked up at him with big brown eyes, so like Liz's that he just melted.  Besides, it wasn't like he could deny his little princess anything.

"You little imp," said Max.  "You know you are supposed to be asleep."

"Please Daddy," the little girl begged.

"Ok," said Max.  "But then you are going straight to bed, is that clear?"

"Yes Daddy," said the little girl as she snuggled closer to her father.

"Once upon a time, before there was a little girl named Alexandra Claudia Evans, there was a terrible, terrible war.  Now this war, it took place on a planet far, far away from here."

"I know, I know!" shouted Lexis.  "It was Antar, right daddy?"

"Yes sweetie, it was Antar.  Now hush and let Daddy tell you the story.  Anyhow, a very evil man named Kivar decided that he wanted to be king, and nobody was going to stop him from making it happen.  Kivar killed the nice King Zan who had done his best to rule over Antar, and took over that world.  But the good people of Antar played a trick on the mean and evil Kivar.  They took part of King Zan, and part of his sister Vilondra and part of his very best friend in the world Rath, and part of King Zan's wife Ava, and they sent it here to Earth."

"What did they do that for Daddy?" asked Lexis.

"Max, are you telling her that story again?" asked Maria as she lowered her considerable girth down into a chair.  "Why don't you let me tuck her into bed.  I need all the practice I can get before this little one puts in an appearance," she said patting her rounded stomach.

"Auntie Maria, I want to hear the story, I want to," demanded the little girl as she rubbed her eyes.

"And hear it you shall," said Max, but only after you apologize to Auntie Maria for being rude."

"Sorry," said the little girl, right before she popped her thumb into her mouth.

"Max, you are spoiling that little girl," said Maria.  "You have to know that Liz wouldn't like for her daughter to be a spoiled brat."  Max smiled sadly at the mention of Liz.

"God Maria, I miss her so much," said Max as he stroked his daughter's long brown hair.  I still can't believe that she's, that she's." He stopped, unable to continue without crying.

"She's gone Max," said Maria almost cruelly.  "When are you going to say it?  She's gone, and she's never coming back.

"Maria, stop it," Max whispered.  "Don't talk like that in front of Lexis."

"What, you don't think she should know her mother's dead Max?  Of course she should know.  "We don't know it for a fact," said Max defensively.  "She could still be alive."

"Come on Max, get real.  She's dead and Kyle's dead.  Their bodies are somewhere on Antar, and we can't even bury them," she burst into tears as she spoke.  "We never should have gone there.  We should have known it was too risky, and now, she's dead."

Max looked down to see if his daughter was aware of the conversation and found, to his relief that she was already asleep.

"Maria, I'm not going to insult you by saying that your hormones are making you act this way, but if you don't **shut up**, began Max.

"Hey, Max, Maria?  Where are you guys?" shouted Michael as he walked into the kitchen from the garage.  "Maria, I got the peppermint ice cream you wanted, and the jalapeno peppers.  I don't know, the thought of that combination makes even me sick," said Michael as he walked into the living room.  Sensing the tension, he stopped his cheerful rambling and looked around.

"What's going on, is something wrong?  Did something happen?"

"Yeah, my best friend is dead and her stupid husband won't accept it, that's what," said Maria struggling to get up from the soft chair in which she had been sitting.

Michael put a restraining hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into the chair.    
"Maria, shut up and sit down.  Max, shut up and get Maria a dish for her ice cream.  I'll put Lexis to bed, and then, well talk about this again, and we'll keep talking about it until everybody is satisfied."  Michael swooped down and lifted the sleeping girl from the arms of her father and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.  Once he tucked her into bed, he smoothed a strand of hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Oh little one, you are so like your mother," he said softly.  "I love your Auntie Maria with all my heart, but your mother was the first human I ever trusted.  And she trusted me, with a terrible secret.  I wish I hadn't made that promise to her, but I did, and I'll keep it until the day I die."  Michael smoothed the covers.  He smiled down on Lexis before he left the room.  He enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with his Goddaughter.  Turning on the small nightlight, he quietly left the room and went down the stairs of the small cape style home that Max and Lexis called home.

Back downstairs he found Maria and Max in an uneasy truce.  Maria was busy eating her peppermint ice cream with the jalapeno peppers garnishing the top, while Max looked on in ill concealed disgust.  Finally Maria broke the silence.  "Well, now you know how we felt every time you poured a gallon of Tabasco sauce into your cokes."

"Yeah, well, even that isn't as gross as what you're eating," said Michael as he sat down next to his wife.  "Now, does somebody want to tell me what happened while I was at the store?"

"Same fight, different day," said Max.

"Well, I know that," said Michael.  "What brought it on this time?  I thought we had agreed to not talk about that particular topic right now."

"He was telling her that stupid story again.  You know the one where he makes our whole lives sound like some glorified fairy tale."

Max stood up and walked across the room to the mantelpiece and picked up a picture of Liz and him on the day they renewed their wedding vows.  He carefully placed the picture back and turned to Maria.  "Lexis is my daughter, and I can tell her anything that I want," said Max.

"But what good is it in telling her those stories and giving into her every demand.  You know Liz wouldn't want that for her.  But wait, I forgot, you're going to say, but Liz isn't here right now, and I'm going to say that's right because she's dead.  There's no need for us to go there again," Maria said angrily.

"Damn it Maria, she isn't dead," said Max.  "I'd know it, just like she knew it when I died that time."

"We never should have listened to Naloch," Maria said softly.  "We never should have gone to Antar that time."

"Maria, nobody knew that the factions loyal to Kivar were that strong," said Michael.  "If we did, we never would have gone.  Besides, you know Liz was concerned about Lexis's birth.  That was her main reason for wanting to go there, and you agreed with her."

"Don't remind me," she cried.  "I wanted to go, we went, and now my best friend is dead.  She wouldn't have gone if I hadn't agreed.  It's my fault, I killed her," Maria cried.

Michael took his wife into his arms and held and rocked her as she sobbed for the loss of her friend.  Tears that she had held at bay for three long years had finally exploded to the surface.  Max stepped out on to the porch to give them some privacy and thought back to their fateful trip to Antar.  Liz had been concerned about her pregnancy, and so they used the communicators to contact Naloch who had agreed that they should come to Antar.  And so Max and Liz, Michael, Maria, Kyle and Isabelle had all traveled to Antar.

It was a beautiful world, nothing like the false images Tess had implanted in Max's mind.  No Jell-O seas, no green skies.  In fact, Antar was very similar to Earth in many ways, at least environmentally.  Technologically, Antar was far more advanced.  It was exciting for all of them to learn about the many advances.  Liz was happy to find out that her pregnancy was progressing normally according to earth standards, and the physicians on Antar didn't foresee any trouble with the upcoming birth.

As Liz's time drew near, there was talk of rebellion in Antar's capital city.  Kivar's followers were numerous and very loyal, and they were not happy to learn that any remnants of the royal family were alive and well.  Max's one and only royal act had been to turn down the opportunity to rule Antar, and to insist that the people devise a democratic style of government.  Most people were happy with his decision.  Most, but not all.  The night before Liz went into labor, the two had argued about returning to Antar.  Max had heard about the rumblings of the rebellion and wanted to leave, but Liz urged him to stay.  She wanted their child born on Antar, just in case anything went wrong.

Liz's labor was growing stronger when the rebels broke through the fortifications outside the city.  And Alexandra Claudia Evans was born to the sounds of battle.  

"Max, take her and go," Liz urged  "Take her back to earth where she'll be safe.  I'll follow you as soon as I can."

"No, Liz, I'm not leaving you," Max said.  "Maria and the others can take her back, but I'm staying.  Michael will you tell her to listen to me!"

"Excuse me, Max," interrupted Naloch.  "I hate to disturb you, but I have need to speak with you privately."  Max and Naloch left the room together and in a short time, he returned.

"Naloch says the rebels are close, and there is a good chance they'll be able to breach the security systems of the castle.  Liz, we need to get you out of here, now."

"Max, I can't leave yet, I just can't.  I'd only hold you back.  Take our baby and get her to safety.  Kyle said he'd stay with me and we'll leave as soon as I'm able."  Michael had looked over at Liz and she nodded slightly.

"She's right Max, come on.  They want you and Isabelle, and they'll want the baby.  Kyle and Liz will be ok, they're not of royal blood."

In the end, Max had agreed, and allowed himself to be led through underground passages with Alexandra nestled in his arms.  Within minutes, they were back on earth.  Max, Alexandra, Michael, Maria and Isabelle.  They waited for several days, but Kyle and Liz didn't return.  Max tried to reach Naloch with the communicators but could never again make contact.  They tried to go on with their lives, all of them, but it was hard, so hard.  Isabelle couldn't stand the thought of losing yet another person that she loved.  One day, she packed up her belongings and left Roswell.  She promised to come back, but she hadn't yet.  Max struggled to raise a newborn while going to school, and Michael and Maria tried to live their lives without letting the loss of their friends destroy them.

A cry from upstairs shook Max from his thoughts and he rushed into the house.  Maria struggled to get herself out of her chair, and Michael was already half way up the stairs.  Max pushed past him and found Lexis standing at the top of the stairs.  He picked her up and carried her back down to the family room.

"Have a bad dream Lexis Bear?" he asked.

"I dreamed about mommy," said the little girl."  Maria drew a sharp breath at the mention of Liz, but otherwise remained quiet.

"You had a dream about your mommy," said Max.  "That must have been a good dream.  Why'd you cry Lexis Bear?"

"Cause Mommy had to leave," she said.

"Oh, do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"Yeah, cause Mommy said it was real 'portant for me to tell you everything.  She said she was ok, and so was Unca Kyle and Xander Michael.  Daddy, who are Unca Kyle and Xander Michael?"

Wordlessly, Max looked over her head to Michael and Maria, both of whom stared back at him amazed.  Alexander Michael was the name that Liz and Max had chosen if their baby was a boy.

"Max, did you ever tell her?" began Maria.

"Never, nobody knew that except for us."

"Lexis, was there anything else?" he asked his daughter.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.  "Mommy said that it was ok for Unca Michael to tell now."


	2. Chapter Two

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter Two

"Uncle Michael can tell what, Lexie Bear?" asked Max. "Lexie?"  But it was too late, the little girl had already fallen back to sleep.

"I'm going to go put her into bed, and check out her room, make sure everything's ok," said Max.  "Michael, stay here with Maria and make sure nobody tries to get in.  If they do, you know where to hide, right?" This last comment was directed at Maria who nodded.  Both of them had created secret hiding spaces in their homes in case of attack.  Max carried Lexie up to her room, did a quick sweep to make sure the room was safe and then tucked the child back into her bed.  He reached over and turned on the baby video monitor.  It was something he hadn't used in a long time, but for some reason, it seemed like the right thing to do tonight.

He went back down stairs to the family room to where Michael and Maria were waiting.  Wordlessly, he snapped on the other monitor and the three of them looked on as Lexie slept the peaceful sleep of a child.

"Maria, will you keep an eye on her?" asked Max.  "Michael and I need to do a quick sweep of the area."

Maria nodded and began to pace in front of the monitor, her hands absently rubbing her back.  Max and Michael made quick work of checking the dining room, living room and kitchen, when they heard a sound coming from the attached garage.  Michael nodded to Max, and took up his position in front of the door.  Max stood to the side of the kitchen door and reached out to open it.  With a bang, the door flew open and hit the wall, and the sound of a woman's voice screaming echoed through the room.

"Michael, wait!" shouted Max.  "Don't, it's Isabelle!"  Michael quickly lowered his arm and reached out to pull Isabelle into the safety of the room.

"Did you see anybody else out there?" he questioned.  "We heard a noise."

"You heard me, tripping over a tricycle," said Isabelle, rubbing her shin.

"Isabelle, why are you hear?" asked Max.  "I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"I just missed everybody," hedged the other girl.  "I thought it was time to come back for a visit."  Max shot her a disbelieving look, but said nothing, and instead, hugged his sister tightly.

I've missed you Isabelle, don't stay away like that again."

"I missed you too Max, all of you.  But I had to leave, it was either that, or lose my mind, you know that.

"How is New York?" began Max, but he was interrupted by a scream from the other room.

"Maria!" said Michael.  He ran into the family room, knocking a chair over in his haste to get to his wife.

"Max, Isabelle, get in here!" he shouted.  Max and Isabelle ran into the family room to find Michael half supporting a hunched over Maria.  Max looked closer and saw the stain spreading out on the back of her jumper.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Michael, his face a worried mask

It was Isabelle who took charge of the situation.  "Well, don't just stand there, get her upstairs.  Max, go call Jim and Amy and put some water on to boil.  She took off up the stairs.  Once upstairs, she located Max's room with very little problem and turned on the light.  She quickly removed the bedclothes from the bed, and went to the linen closet and found an old rubber crib sheet of Lexie's.  She put it on the bed and threw an old faded threadbare sheet she had found on top of it.

"Michael, put her down there," she said, nodding towards the bed.  "Then go get me some scissors, and some of Lexie's old baby stuff.  I know Max hasn't thrown one thing away."

Michael laid his wife down on the bed and left the room and started down the stairs.    
"Michael," Isabelle called softly.  "There's a blue Chrysler Sebring out front.  In the back seat is a backpack, grab it and bring it up here too please."

"Great she goes from Christmas Nazi to Baby Nazi in the blink of an eye," muttered Michael as he made his way down the stairs.  Isabelle walked back into the room and sat down next to Maria.

"Hey Maria, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think I feel," she spat out.  "I feel like there's a dancing watermelon in my stomach and it's trying to tap dance it's way out.  Welcome home, by the way."

"Thanks, now listen, how about if we get you out of those uncomfortable clothes, and then we take a walk around the room."

"Walk, are you kidding me?" asked Maria.  "I'm thinking curl up and die would be a much better plan."

Isabelle just smiled and helped Maria get up.  While Maria removed her wet clothing, Isabelle rummaged around in Max's closet until she found an old bathrobe of his for Maria to wear.    
"Here, slip this on," she said.  Maria did as she was instructed and slipped the warm robe over her shoulders.  

"Um Isabelle, don't take this the wrong way," said Maria.  "I mean I'm glad your back and all, but do you have any idea about what your doing?"

Isabelle laughed as she helped Maria walk around the bedroom.

"Don't worry Maria, I do have a clue."  "While we were on the run, I took classes wherever I could, and I finished up my undergrad work after we came back to Roswell.  After we came back from Antar, and I left for New York, I began medical school."

"You're a doctor?" asked Maria in amazement.  "I mean Isabelle, no offense or anything, but,"

"But I'm the last person you'd ever think of becoming a doctor," Isabelle continued.  "I know, but I've seen a lot of violence in my life, and I wanted to do something to counteract it."

Michael burst into the room and shoved the bag at Isabelle. "Here," he gasped.  "Maria, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Space Boy, I'm fine.  Isabelle's got it covered," she said as another contraction over took her.

"You, go get the rest of the stuff I asked for," commanded Isabelle.  "And tell my brother to hurry up.  Are Jim and Amy here yet?"

"We're right here," said Amy Valenti as she climbed up the stairs.  "Isabelle, is that you?"

"Hi Sheriff, Hi Ms. Valenti," said Isabelle as she helped Maria over to the bed.  "Can I ask all of you to step outside for a minute while I check Maria out?" she asked.  As a group, they walked towards the door.  "Michael, you idiot, you get to stay," said Isabelle laughing slightly.  "Come stand by her head and hold her hand."

Isabelle made swift work of the examination an allowed everyone back into the room.  Max followed close behind with a basin full of steaming water.

"It shouldn't be long now," said Isabelle, as Maria's contractions became closer and closer.  Maria, this is your call.  Do you want them to stay or wait downstairs and pace?"

"What the hell, let them staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," the last word came out as a scream as another contraction gripped her body.

"Ok, Jim, Amy, get behind her and help her to sit up.  Michael, you get beside her, help her with her breathing, help her to focus.  Max open my backpack and pull out the kit inside.  I'm going to go scrub up."

Isabelle went into the bathroom and scrubbed her hands up to her elbows, rinsed the soap off and then poured alcohol on her hands to make sure she was sterile.  In the other room, everyone jumped to follow her commands.  When she walked back into the bedroom, she found that Max had laid out everything in her medical pack.  Maria gave another small scream and Isabelle looked under the sheet and smiled.  "Ok," she said, this is it.  Maria, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push."

It didn't take long before Maria gave birth to a new baby girl.  Isabelle cleaned the baby and Maria up, and called an ambulance.  The others left the new family alone and went downstairs to wait for the ambulance to arrive.  There was a small knock at the bedroom door, and Michael got up off the bed and opened the door to find Lexie standing on the other side.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Hey little Lexie Bear," said Michael scooping her up into his arms.  "Daddy's down stairs.  Want to see what we have here little one?"  He carried her over to the bed and Maria shifted the blanket so that Lexie could see the infant.

"A baby, a baby," she cried clapping her hands softly.  "But I thought the baby lived in your tummy Auntie Maria?  How'd it get out?"

"Well, I think that's a question your Daddy will want to answer sweetie," said Maria."

"Is it a boy baby or a girl baby?  I hope she's a girl baby.  I always wanted a sister."

"She's a girl, and her name is Elizabeth Isabelle Guerin," said Michael proudly.  "And you are going to be just like her big sister.  We're counting on you to help her grow up to be a big girl like you."

"Wow, she has a big name like me," said the little girl.  "Am I gonna have to call her that?  I wanna call her LizzyBelle."  

"Well, how about letting LizzyBelle be your own special name for her?" asked Maria with a smile.  "I think everybody else will just call her Beth.  What do you think of that?"

Lexie nodded and smiled, as Max escorted the paramedics into the bedroom.  Michael passed Lexie off to her father and followed the paramedics as they wheeled Maria down the stairs to the waiting ambulance.

"Daddy, where are they taking Auntie Maria and LizzyBelle?" she asked.

"LizzyBelle, is that her name?" asked Max, tears forming in his eyes.  

"Yeah," Auntie Maria said her name was Elizabeth Isabelle, but they are gonna call her Beth.  But since I'm her big sister, I get to call her LizzyBelle," said the little girl proudly.

"Oh, I see," said Max.  "Well, Auntie Maria and the baby are just going to go to the hospital to make sure everything is ok, and they'll be home in a couple of days.  Now little Lexie, why don't we tuck you back into your bed?"

"Ok, Daddy, I'm tired," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

Max tucked the little girl back into her bed and went downstairs where Isabelle and the Valenti's were drinking coffee.  Taking a cup for himself, Max sat at the table with the others.  

"Ok Isabelle, it seems like there's a lot you haven't told us, starting with why you came home.  And this time, I want the truth," said Max as he fidgeted with his coffee cup.

"I heard from Kyle," she said.


	3. Chapter Three

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter Three

"You what?" exclaimed Max.  "And you're just now getting around to telling us.  Isabelle, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I walked into your house, was nearly blown up by Michael and then delivered a baby, **THAT'S** what I'm thinking Max!" shouted Isabelle.  "God, why did I even come back here?" she asks, dropping her head into her hands.

"Isabelle," said Jim softly.  "What did you mean when you said you'd heard from Kyle?  Did he contact you?"  
"Yes, no, I don't know," she cried in confusion.  "I'm not sure what it was.  I've been having these dreams for the past month and a half.  I kept dreaming of Kyle, that he was talking to me."

"Why did you wait so long to tell us Iz?" asks Max.

"Mostly because I wasn't sure it was really happening.  After Alex was killed, I kept seeing him everywhere.  I dreamed about him all the time.  At first, I thought that's what was happening.  Plus, I was under all this stress, trying to finish my classes up so that I could start my residency, I was just a mess."

"Your residency? As in doctor type residency?" asked Amy.  "Isabelle, how could you have finished medical school already?  You've only been gone for a few years."

"Well, one of our abilities is to absorb knowledge.  I can read a book once, very quickly and retain it forever.  Because of that, I was able to take extra classes while I was going to school here, and test out of some classes all together.  Once we started running, I took classes whenever I could, and I just had all my grades transferred back here."

"How could you register at schools and keep your identity a secret?" asked Jim.

"Oh, that part was easy.  I'd simply use a fake name to register, and change all my transcripts to reflect the name and personal information I was using.  Whenever we had to leave, I'd simply write to the school and ask to have my records forwarded to me, and I'd change them and register at a new school.  Anyhow, I had enough credits to graduate when we came back, so I did.  After our trip to Antar, I decided I just couldn't stay here any longer, so I went to New York and to medical school."

Max didn't say anything.  What could he say?  He loved Isabelle, but he had always figured she was kind of shallow and superficial.  He had just found out how wrong he really was.  "So, tell us about the dreams?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get off track," said Isabelle.  "Ok, I started having these dreams of Kyle.  Nothing concrete, just images of him, so I didn't give it much thought.  I just assumed I was missing him.

"Well, that's understandable," said Jim.  "What changed?"

"Well, about two weeks ago, I was in the library, and I heard Kyle, clear as day, calling my name.  I looked around but I couldn't see anybody.  I dismissed it as a freak happening, but the thing is, it happened again and again.  Tonight, I was driving into town when I heard him again.  This time I got a message from him.  He called my name, and said 'We're ok.'  I don't get it.  I'm beginning to think I'm losing my mind."

Jim jumped up from the table and began to pace the confines of the small kitchen.  Max pressed the bridge of his nose between this thumb and forefinger.  "Let me tell you what happened tonight.  Lexie had what I thought was a nightmare.  She had apparently woken up crying.  When I asked her about her dream, she said she had a dream about her Mommy and Unca Kyle, and that they and Xander Michael were ok."

"What's so strange about that?" asked Amy.  "It would be more peculiar if a small child didn't dream about a missing parent."

"Yeah, except for Lexie doesn't know who Kyle is.  At least not to call him Uncle Kyle.  She knows you had a son, Jim, but not how close he was to us."

"Well, who is Xander Michael?  How do you explain that?" asked Jim.  "It was just a dream Max."

"Alexander Michael was the name Liz and I had chosen if our baby was a boy," said Max softly.  "And Lexie didn't have any way of knowing that.  She also said that her Mommy said it was ok for Unca Michael to tell."

"Tell, tell what? asked Jim.

"We don't know," said Max, as the sun came up over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day.  "That was right around the time that Isabelle made her appearance, and then all hell broke loose and this place turned into baby central."

"Speaking of babies," said Amy as she stood up.  "I'm going to call the hospital again and make sure everything is ok."

"Don't bother," said Michael, walking in from the garage.  "Everything is fine.  Maria's asleep, and so is the baby.  They're going to be coming home this afternoon, but I couldn't wait until then, I have to talk to you Maxwell."

"Yeah, you have some secret you need to tell me?" asked Max.

"Look, this is going to take some time, so before I start, I want you to promise me, you'll let me finish before you start asking questions or anything."

"Whatever it takes to see if we can make any sense out of this mess.  Lexie's dream, Isabelle's voices and your secret.  Damn, I thought this stuff was behind us," said Max.

"What do you mean Isabelle's voices?" demanded Michael.  "What are you talking about?"    
"Well, for the past few weeks, images of Kyle have been appearing in my dreams, and recently, I heard his voice, first calling my name.  Tonight, I **know** I heard him say 'We're ok.'"

"God," said Michael almost to himself.  "Why did I listen to her?  I should have insisted that they come with us."

"Michael, what are you talking about?" asks Jim.  "Maybe you'd better start at the beginning."

Michael nodded, and crossed the kitchen to stand at the window and watch the sunrise.  With his back to the others he began to speak.  "We had been on Antar for about a week, when Liz took me aside one day and said she wanted to tell me something.  She was so excited, it was like she was lit up inside by some secret light.  She told me the physicians on Antar had confirmed the fact that she wasn't carrying one baby, but two.  She didn't want to tell Max, because she wanted it to be a surprise."  Michael stared unseeingly out the window, flashing back to their time on Antar.

"Liz, why are you telling me?  Isn't this something you should be telling Max, you know, the babies father?"

"No Michael, I want it to be a surprise, but I had to tell somebody, or I was going to explode."

"Well, why me, why not Maria or Isabelle, or even Kyle for that matter?"  
"Well, I love Maria, but she couldn't keep a secret like that, and Isabelle is still so sad over Jesse, and Kyle is so busy working on developing his powers.  He's turned into such a soldier in the short time we've been here.  Anyhow, I just had to tell somebody."

"Alright Liz, I'll keep your secret, but don't you think this would be a good time for you to go back to Earth.  There is so much unrest here, it can't be safe."

"Relax Michael, we'll be fine.  Now, more than ever, I want my babies to be born on Antar.  I know the physicians have assured me that there isn't anything wrong, but I'd rather stay here and make sure the babies are born without any problems."

"I suppose that makes sense," Michael agreed reluctantly.  "Ok, I'll keep your secret.  Won't Max have a fit when he finds out there are two of them?  Do you know what they are?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl.  Alexandra Claudia and Alexander Michael," said Liz.  Michael realized they were planning on naming one of their babies after him, and he flushed a dull red.  

"Maybe you should be lying down or something?"

"Michael, relax, we're fine."

Michael stepped away from the window and turned around to face his best friend.  Max was staring at him with eyes full of rage.  "She was having twins.  You knew, all this time, you knew and you never told me!" he yelled.  He jumped up and pushed his chair back and started towards Michael.  Jim reached out and grabbed Max and pushed him back down.    
  


"There's more Max," said Michael.  "The night Liz went into labor, the fighting had escalated, remember?  Kyle and I were sitting with Liz, while you, Maria and Isabelle where getting some food.  Even though there was no more royal family, the military still treated me as your strategic leader and had been keeping me up to date.  I knew the rebels were coming into the city.  I also found out, that what they were after.  They wanted Lexie.  One of the physicians was a spy for the rebels, and he informed the rebels that Liz was carrying your child, a child of royal birth, who had powers.  Apparently, there was some way they could test for that sort of thing.  When those loyal to your cause found out that this physician had betrayed you, the informed me immediately.   I tried to reason with Liz, to get her the hell out of there.

"Liz, you have to leave, now.  It's dangerous.  We're about to be overrun with rebels, and they are going to try and take Lexie."

"Well then, take Lexie home Michael.  Get her and Max and the others and leave.  I'll follow as soon as it's safe."

"Damn it Liz, you have to leave too."

"Michael, I can't undertake that kind of travel while I'm in labor, it could hurt, or kill the baby."

"She is right, General," said one of the physicians.  "To undertake travel at this time would put both mother and child in jeopardy."

"She's right Michael," said Kyle.  "I'll stay with her.  I'll bring them back as soon as it's safe.  I'll protect her, them," he amended.  "With my life."  

"No, I don't like it," said Michael.  "We said we'd never split up again, and that's what you want us to do.  Besides, if they can't have Lexie, won't they try and take Xander instead.  Doesn't he have powers too?"

"General, the rules of our society say that the first born will rule, so the second child will be deemed unimportant by the rebels.  They will not harm him."

"Wait," said Kyle.  "What about Zan?  By rights, he is the first born."

"That child displayed no powers," said the physician.  "He was rejected by our people.  The female child is very powerful, and thus, will be considered a threat to the rebels."

"Michael, you have to do it.  Help me make Max leave with Lexie."  Michael nodded, knowing she was right, and unable to see any other solution.

"Help you what?" asked Max as he came back into the room with some water for Liz to drink.

"Max, I want you to take Lexie and go back to Earth. You'll be safer there."

"Liz, are you crazy?" said Max.

"Max, take her and go," Liz urged  "Take her back to earth where she'll be safe.  I'll follow you as soon as I can."

"No, Liz, I'm not leaving you," Max said.  "Maria and the others can take her back, but I'm staying.  Michael will you tell her to listen to me!"

"Excuse me, Max," interrupted Naloch.  "I hate to disturb you, but I have need to speak with you privately."  Max and Naloch left the room together and in a short time, he returned.

"Naloch says the rebels are close, and there is a good chance they'll be able to breach the security systems of the castle.  Liz, we need to get you out of here, now."

"Max, I can't leave yet, I just can't.  I'd only hold you back.  Take our baby and get her to safety.  Kyle said he'd stay with me and we'll leave as soon as I'm able."  Michael had looked over at Liz and she nodded slightly.

"She's right Max, come on.  They want you and Isabelle, and they'll want the baby.  Kyle and Liz will be ok, they're not of royal blood."  She kissed her husband and baby daughter goodbye and watched as Michael escorted them out of the chamber.  He looked back at her.  "Liz, please come with us."

"I can't Michael, you know that.  But I'm counting on you to keep them safe.  Protect them Michael."

"With _my_ life," he said.

"Michael, if something happens, and we don't make it back, promise me, you'll never tell Max."

Unable to speak, Michael nodded, and followed the passage the other had taken.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Max.  "You left my wife, my son and our best friend back there.  You sacrificed them to the rebels, that's what you did."

"And saved you, your sister, your daughter and your wife's best friend in the process," Michael shot back.  "Jesus Max, don't you think that I live with that decision every single day of my life?  I loved Liz and Kyle too, but there was no alternative.  Liz wasn't going to leave and put the other baby's life at risk.  And she knew that if she told you the truth, you would insist on staying.  Lexie would have grown up an orphan.  Is that what you want for your daughter, because Liz sure as hell didn't!"

"It wasn't your decision to make Michael," cried Max.  "It wasn't."

"No, it wasn't, and it wasn't yours either.  It was Liz's decision, and she made it."

Max sat in the chair, slumped over, his bowed head resting in his hands.  He looked up at Michael and the others, and they saw the grief etched on his face.  A slight thumping on the stairs alerted him to Lexie's arrival, and he quickly wiped hands across his face, trying to erase any signs of tears.  Lexie's feet pattered across the hardwood floor as she ran into the kitchen and threw herself at her father.

"Hi Daddy, I'm hungry," she said.  "And guess what!  Mommy was in my dream again and she says she wants to come home now.  Let's go get her."


	4. Chapter Four

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter Four

"Good morning Lexie Bear," said Max, scooping his daughter up in a big hug.  "You sure are an early bird."

"Daddy, I wanna go get Mommy, she needs us.  She gots a bad cut on her face, but she said for me not to worry, that Daddy could make it better.  Do you think Mommy needs one of my Blues Clues boo boo strips?  They always make my cuts better real quick.  Hi Grammy Amy and Grampy Jim.  Whatcha doin here?  Did you come to have breakfast with me?" asked Lexie, noticing the other adults for the first time.  "Your pretty," she said turning to Isabelle.  "You look like the picture of the pretty lady in the living room.  Are you her?"

"Yes sweetie, I guess I am," said Isabelle, kneeling down in front of the small niece she hasn't seen in year.

"Oh goody, that means you're my Auntie, like Auntie Maria.  Daddy, where's my Fruity Pebbles?"

Everybody laughed at the child's exuberance and Max picked her up and dropped her into her booster seat.  "Toast and fruit first," he said firmly, "Fruity Pebbles after.  You know what would be fun pumpkin.  Why don't you tell me some more about your dream while you eat your fruit."  Lexie nodded her agreement and munched on a banana while Max tried to draw some details out of the girl.  

"Did Mommy say where she was Lexie?"

"Nope," she said through a mouthful of banana.

"Ok, did she say how we should go get her, are we going to drive the car to get them?"

"No silly," she said laughing.  "Mommy said she's far away, but the directions are in the book."  Her declaration sent a shockwave of excitement through the room.  She had to mean the destiny book.  Max looked at Michael, but he was already leaving the room to open the safe Max had hidden in the family room wall.

"That's great to know Lexie Bear," said Max.  "Was Mommy alone in your dream or was there anybody else with her?"

"Uh-hun," she said finishing off her toast.  "Can I have my Pebbles now?"

"Sure kiddo," said Max fixing her a bowl.  "Who else was with her Mommy?"

"That Unca Kyle guy and Xander.  Mommy says Xander's my brother.  How come he doesn't live with us, and gets to live with Mommy?  Are we divorced like that movie?" she asked in a knowing voice.

"No Sweetie, we're not divorced.  Mommy just had to live someplace else for a while."

"OK Daddy," she said in a matter of fact voice.  "I'm gonna go watch cartoons now."

Lexie left the room, ducking under the large box that Michael was carrying into the kitchen.  "Look he said, setting the box down on the table.  "I have to go bring Maria and the baby home.  I'll come back later to help you go through all of this."

"Thanks, but I don't really want your help.  Your help cost me my wife and my son.  I don't think I could survive any _more_ of your kind of help.

Michael said nothing to Max.  He turned to Amy and asked her if she wanted to accompany him to the hospital to bring home Maria and the baby.

"Thanks Michael," she said to the tension filled room.  "Did you remember to bring the car seat with you."

"Damn it no, we haven't picked one up yet.  We were planning on shopping this weekend for the few things we needed.  I wonder what time the baby store opens?"

"You can use Lexie's old one," said Max.  It's down in the basement."

"Thanks Man, I appreciate it."

"This doesn't change anything Michael.  I just want your baby to be safe." The unspoken implication of unlike mine hung in the air.

Michael retrieved the car seat and he an Amy left for the hospital.  As they drove away, Maria turned on Max in a fury.  "You stupid ass!" she shouted.  "Why are you acting like that?  Michael is your best friend!"

"Because my best friend left my wife and child behind in a rebellion on another planet to fend for themselves, that's why!" Max shouted right back.

"Um, kids," said Jim hesitantly.  "Can I just point out a couple of things here?  First of all, Liz made her decision all on her own Max.  You know that girl better than anybody.  Nobody could convince her to go if she decided to stay.  Secondly, she's not alone.  Remember Kyle?  **MY** son.  Well, he's there too.  Did you forget that little fact Max?  I lost a son too.  Kyle made the choice to stay and protect Liz and **YOUR** son.  Nobody made him do that, not Liz, not Michael, just like nobody made Liz decide to stay.  **SHE** made the choice to stay so that you and Lexie could escape.  She knew what she was doing Max.  Liz isn't a stupid girl, if she stayed, it's because she felt she didn't have a choice.  She made a sacrifice to save Lexie.  Like almost any parent would, she sacrificed herself for the good of her child."

Jim stopped talking abruptly and walked out of the room into the family room where Lexie was watching cartoons.  Isabelle looked at Max, the look on her face was unfathomable.  She grabbed two cups of coffee from the table and followed Jim to the family room.  From the other room he heard the soft voices of his sister and the sheriff punctuated by laughter from Lexie.  Grabbing the remaining cup from the table Max took a sit of the bitter brew and stared out the window.  Turning abruptly, he placed the coffee cup on the counter and picked up the phone.  He dialed a number and waited to be connected.

"Yes, Maria Guerin's room please."

"Maria, its Max, is Michael there yet.  OK, listen, when he gets there; just tell him I was a complete and utter jackass.  Yes, a jackass as usual," he laughed.  Tell him whenever he's ready, to come over and we'll go through the stuff together.  What?  No, I'm not going to tell you what I'm taking about.  That's up to Michael.  Yes, I'm a coward.  Take care of that little baby of yours Maria," he said and hung up the phone.

Two hours later, Elizabeth Isabelle Guerin arrived with her entourage.  Michael helped Maria in to the house, followed by Amy carrying the baby in the carrier.  Behind her, were the Parkers and the Evans', both of whom carried boxes full of food.  "What's going on?" asked Max to nobody in particular.

"Well, rumor has it we're going to have a planning session," said Philip as handed a box full of casserole dishes to Max.  "We may not be of any use, but you certainly aren't going to leave us out of the loop again."

Max passed off the box of food to Jim and turned to Michael.  "I've still got Lexie's crib.  It's up in my office.  I meant to have it put together before Maria had the baby.  If you want, we can set it up now so Maria has a place to put her down.  And Michael, I'm sorry, I was a total,"

"Jackass, yeah, I know," said Michael.  "I don't blame you.  I would have acted the same way.  "But damn it Max, I tried to get her to come with us, but she was so positive that it would hurt the other baby."

The two men went upstairs to assemble the crib and to talk.  "I still can't believe I have a son, another son," said Max.

"Alexander Michael Evans," said Michael.  "It's a good name, a strong name."

"Like the two people we named him after," said Max smiling at his friend.

"Uh Max, can I ask you something?" 

"Shoot." 

"Isn't calling him Xander a little too close to Zan for comfort.  I mean, Liz is cool and all but isn't that rubbing it in a bit much?"

Max roared with laughter.  "I suspect, that is my daughters mispronunciation of his name.  You know she still can't say Alexandra either.  We were going to call him Alex or Sandy or something, but no, never Xander.  I mean come on, what is this, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer?"  They made quick work of assembling the crib as they laughed and talked.  They soon had it made up with clean sheets and a light blanket.

"Well, now that the fun stuff's don," said Michael, should we get to work on the book?"

"I guess," said Max as they made their way downstairs.

Downstairs they found that the planning session had already begun.  In the family room, Maria was lying on the couch while he baby snoozed in her carrier.  Michael scooped Maria up in his arms and carried her upstairs.  "Enough, you need to rest, you just had a baby you know."

"I know," she said. "Look, don't go blasting off to Antar without talking to me first, and for what it's worth Space Boy.  I understand why Liz did what she did and why you kept her secret.  You're a good friend and a better husband. Now go bring me my little baby, she's just about ready to eat I think."  Michael laid her on the futon in Max's office and ran back down to get the baby.  When he came back upstairs, he had Lexie in tow as well.  "This little doodlebug is sleepy too," he said.  "She wanted to know if she could lay down up here with her baby sister."

"Sure thing," said Maria.  "Climb right up beside me and snuggle in sweetie."

Back downstairs Max had opened their "alien box" of artifacts.  On the table in front of him was the destiny book and a copy of Alex's translation of the book, and Max's laptop.  Max was explaining to the parents what everything was.  "Before we left for Antar, I went to see Alex's parents," he said.  "They had finally decided to get rid of some of Alex's things, and I asked to buy his computer from them.  They gave it to me.  With Liz's help, we accessed his email accounts.  It turns out he had more than one.  Luckily, he wasn't too inventive with his password."

"I THE STUD," Isabelle murmured.  

"That's right, he used the same password for every account. We found that Alex had emailed himself all his notes as well as another translation of the book."

"Max, that's incredible.  Why didn't you say anything about it before now?" asked Michael.

"Well, let me see, we traveled how many thousands of light years to another planet, my wife gave birth, and to my knowledge died, leaving me to raise our infant daughter alone.  Gee Michael, I don't know, it kind of slipped my mind."

"Point taken," said Michael did you find anything yet?"

"No, but we're just starting, we have to."

Antar

Liz sat in a small dark room, doing her best to keep Kam silent.  She didn't want to draw any attention to her small son.  The fewer people that noticed him the better.  The door opened, and Kyle slipped in and shut it tightly behind him.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"I didn't want to try without you here to watch Kam," she said.  "You know how upset he gets whenever I try."

"Liz, I still think you should get Kam to try.  There's a chance that they have a special bond.  Lot's of twins do."

"Kyle, those are usually identical twins.  Lexie and Kam are fraternal twins.  There's no way they have that 'twin thing' as you call it."

"Please Liz, just one time, will you ask him to try it.  You know his powers are incredible."

"Alright," she sighed.  "But first, tell me what's going on, have you heard anything?"

"Yeah, and it's not so good.  Kivar, God, I still can't believe he's alive.  Anyhow, Kivar is tightening his control over the people, and they are sick of it.  There's talk in the city of another uprising."

"I know, I thought we were safe from him when Maria whacked him with that pipe.  She was so incredible.  I still can't believe he used the same technology Max's mother used to clone him, to clone himself."

"Well, believe it, he did it.  But if Naloch's sources are right, that was the only one, so if we can just find a way to kill this one, we should be all set."

"Oh sure Kyle, no problem.  Here we are, virtual political prisoners, our every move watched, and you say let's kill Kivar."

Kyle moved across the room and sat down on the floor next to Liz and Kam.  "Liz, will you relax, this room is safe, you know I check it every day for listening devices.  The only bugs are out in the living quarters in our suite and in the bedrooms.  They didn't think we'd stoop to sitting in a closet to talk."

"I'm sorry Kyle, I just get so sick of being here.  I want Kam to have a normal life.  I want him to be able to go outside and play and to feel the sunshine on his face.  He deserves to experience life outside the palace walls."

"Jesus Liz, don't you think I want the same.  But we're lucky they let me out at all.  Lucky for us, they don't think I'm a real threat to them.  We've done a good job of convincing them I have no real loyalty to Max.  But we owe that to you.  That acting job you did right after Kam was born was incredible.  You even had _me_ convinced I'd betrayed you and tricked you into staying after the others left."

"Don't remind me Kyle, I still feel bad when I think about all the horrid things I said about you.  At least it works to our benefit.  Kivar is just warped enough to enjoy the though of punishing me by forcing me to live with the man who betrayed me."

"Mommy, I don't want to build with my blocks anymore," said Kam.  "What can we do now?"

"Hey Kam-meister, how are you doing today?" said Kyle.  "I think I have a game we can play."  
"Is it the one where we have to pretend that you're a bad guy?  I don't like that game.  You're the best guy I know."

"Thanks squirt," Kyle said ruffling Kam's hair.  "I think your pretty cool too.  No, this time we're going to play a thinking game."  
"I don't think that's gonna be very fun," Kam said resentfully."

"I'll tell you what, you play my game, and I'll see if I can take you up on the roof tonight to look at the stars."

"Will you tell me about Earth again?" Kam asked eagerly.  "I wanna go there some day."

"Yeah, me too kiddo, me too.  Listen, you know how you can sometimes talk to me inside my head.  Well, this time, I want you to try and go inside your mom's head, and she's going to try and get inside someone else's head far, far away from here and tell them a secret.  Do you think you can do that?"

"Oh, ok," said the boy with a sigh.

Liz looked at Kyle doubtfully.  "I'm not very good at this you know.  Dream walking was Isabelle's specialty, not mine."

"Come on Liz, you promised me we'd try this for a month.  You think you've made contact, I've been trying to contact Isabelle, we can't stop now."

"I know, I'm just so afraid that I may scare poor Lexie."

"All the more reason to have Kam help you.  If she sees him, she's not going to be scared."

"Hey, Kaminator, come here," she called to her son.  "Let's play Uncle Kyle's game."  She took a worn and creased piece of paper out of her pocket and smoothed it out on the floor.

"What's that Mommy?" Kam asked.

"That's a picture of you and Lexie when you were in Mommy's tummy.  See, that's you over there, and that is Lexie."

"We sure were funny looking," said Kam looking at the picture.

"I think you were beautiful."

"Lexie's with our Daddy, right?

"Yes sweetie, she is."

"And he's 'tecting her, and my job is to 'tect you, right, and you 'tect me?"

"Yes sweetie I protect you, you protect me, and Uncle Kyle protects us."

"Ok, let's play then."

Kam snuggled next to his mother on the floor, he closed his eyes tightly in concentration.  Within a matter of seconds, Liz heard his voice in her head.  She reached out and rested her fingers on the image of Lexie and tried to concentrate.

"Hi Lexie, it's Mommy again," said Liz.

"Hi Mommy, who's that," said the little girl pointing.  Liz looked down and saw that Kam was with her in Lexie's dream.

"That's your brother, his name is Kyle Alexander Michael Evans, but I call him Kam.  You can too."

"Hi," said Lexie, waving a little.

"Hi," said Kam.

"Wow, I have a brother and a sister," said Lexie.  "I sure am lucky."

"A sister?" Liz asked faintly.

"Un-huh.  Auntie Maria had a baby last night and she said I can help by being a big sister to her.  Her name is LizzyBelle, but only I gets to call her that.  Everyone else calls her Beth."

"And where's Uncle Michael sweetie?" Liz asked."

"He's with Daddy."

"Oh, that's good," said Liz in relief.  "Listen sweetie, Kam and I have to go soon, but can you be a big girl and tell Daddy something for me?"

"Yeah, I told him you've been in my dreams and he believed me.  I have the bestest Daddy."

"You sure do sweetie, now listen, it's very important.  Tell Daddy it's all in the book and Kivar is alive.  Can you say that for me sweetie."

"It's all in the book and Kivar's alive.  Mommy, can't you and Kam come and play with me?  I miss you."

"We miss you too sweetie.  Maybe someday soon, we can all be together again.  Would you like that?"

"Ok, I love you Mommy, I love you Kam."

"We love you to Lexie," said Liz, but it was too late, the image faded.

"Did it work," asked Kyle as Liz sat up wiping tears from her face.  "Yeah, it did.  It was the strongest connection ever.  Lexie told me all about her new baby sister."

"That bastard, I'll kill him as soon as we get home," said Kyle.

"Kyle, relax, I thought the same thing at first, but it's Maria's baby.  She and Michael had a baby.  Lexie said her name is LizzyBelle, but everybody else calls her Beth."

"LizzyBelle," said Kyle softly.  "Elizabeth Isabelle Guerin.  I like it.  You do realize, if we keep naming our kids after each other, it's going to get pretty damn confusing at the reunions."  Liz laughed and hugged her friend and watched while he slipped out of the closet.  She waited a few minutes and picked up her son and carried him out into their suite of rooms.

Earth

Max worked feverishly on his laptop analyzing Alex's data when Lexie climbed up into his lap.

"Hey Lexie Bear, did you have a good nap?  You slept for a long time.  I bet you'd love to go for a walk with Grammy Nancy and Grammy Diane, won't that be fun?"  
"Yeah Daddy, but first, I gots to tell you something, and it's really 'portant."

"Ok sweetie, what is it?"  
"Mommy says to tell you it's all in the book, and some guy is alive."

Max felt his heart pounding in his chest and the sweat beading up on his forehead.

"What guy is that sweetie, does he have a name?"

"I think so, but it's a funny name.  Oh and guess what, I got to meet Kam," she said proudly.

"Kam, who is Kam honey?"

"He's my brother.  He gots a bigger name than that, but Mommy says she calls him Kam.  His name is funny it's Kyle Xander Michael Parker, like I'm Xandra Claudia Parker.  And guess what Daddy.  Kam looks just like me!"

"That's nice sweetie, really nice," Max said rubbing his daughter's back while the others looked on in stunned silence.

"I wanna go play now Daddy, ok?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Max said, letting her slide down off his lap.  She walked over and grabbed her grandmothers by their hands and pulled them towards the door when Max called out," Lexie, that man Mommy said was alive, was it Kivar?"

"Yeah, that's it, you are such a smart Daddy."


	5. Chapter Five

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter Five

"Damn," Max swore.  "It's not in here.  I can't find anything in this stupid book that will tell us how to go back to Antar."

"Max, why don't you take a break," said Philip.  "Have something to eat, take a walk, spend some time with your daughter.  Do something.  There is no way you're going to find what you're looking for right now.  You've lost all sense of perspective.  The answer could be staring you right in the face, and you wouldn't be able to see it."

"You're father's right Max.  It's time to step back and let somebody else give it a try."

Max stood up, and rubbed his hands across his face.  "You're right he admitted.  It's just that," he stopped.

"We know," said Diane, hugging her son.  "It's Liz.  You'll find a way Max.  All of you, working together will figure this thing out.  Now why don't you come out to the kitchen and get something to eat.  An empty stomach isn't helping things either."

Max leaned over and shut off his laptop, gave the destiny book one last glance and walked into the kitchen with his parents.

In the kitchen, Jim, Amy, Geoff and Nancy sat around the kitchen table.  Max sat down in an empty chair next to his father-in-law and reached for the coffee that was steaming in the pot.

"Any luck?" asked Geoff softly.  Max looked at him and shook his head.  

"But I'll figure it out," he said.  "I have to."  "Where's Lexie," he said looking around the room.

"Oh her Uncle Michael and Auntie Isabelle took her for a walk," said Amy, smiling.  "That little girl has so much energy in her.  If we could figure out a way to tap into it, we could solve all the energy problems in the world."

Laughter filled the room when the back door flew open and the ball of energy in question came running into the room.  "Daddy, Daddy!" she shouted.  "Look at the pretty rock I found.  It's gots sparkles in it.  Maybe it's diamonds."  Max scooped the little girl up in his lap and hugged her tightly.  "Let's see it Lexie.  Oh, you're right.  It looks very valuable.  Maybe we should find a special place to hide it."

"Why?" questioned the girl.

"Well, so you don't lose it, I guess," said Max.

"That's silly Daddy.  I want to leave it here so everybody can see it.  What good is havin' something pretty if you can't see it?"

"Lexie, you are a very smart little girl."

"Course I am Daddy.  Grampy Geoff says I'm just like my Mommy!  Can I go watch T.V. now?" she asked sliding down off his lap.

"Sure thing sweetie," said Max, watching Lexie scamper out of the room.  "Well, that settles it," he said.

"Settles what?" asked Nancy, her eyes still following Lexie down the hall.

"I have to figure this out.  Lexie deserves to see first hand just how much she is like her mother.  Listen, I'm going to take a quick walk around the block to clear my head.  Do you mind keeping an eye on Lexie?"

"Max, you have nine adults in this house, not counting yourself," said Jim.  "One of them a law enforcement officer, one of them studying to be a doctor, six of them parents.  I think you can safely take a walk and not worry about the safety of your daughter."

Laughter filled the room as Max stepped out the door into the back yard.  Isabelle and Michael were sitting on Lexie's swing set.

"Hey," he said walking across the grassy yard."

"Hey yourself," said Isabelle.

"I'm going to take a walk, either of you care to join me?"

As one, Michael and Isabelle got of the swings and fell into step beside Max.

"Remember when it was just us," Max said as the walked around to the front of the house and out onto the sidewalk.  "It was always such a struggle to keep our secret from everybody else.  And how we swore we'd run if we had to, just the three of us." 

"Yeah, well you blew that one for us Maxwell, the day you saved Liz," said Michael.  "That was probably the smartest thing you ever did."

"Michael's right you know," said Isabelle.  "Any time we tried to do something on our own, we screwed up, but when we started working together everything would come together.  And it's going to this time Max.  We'll find a way to get them home."

Maria woke up from her nap and checked on her sleeping baby.  Little Beth had woken twice before wanting to eat, but now she was sleeping soundly.  She didn't want to go downstairs yet and face the houseful of people that she knew were waiting below.  Idly, she ran her fingers over the books on the shelf in Max's office.  Her hand stopped when she came to the familiar binding of Liz's journal.  _Maybe it's time_, she thought to herself, taking the book off the shelf.  Moving back to the futon, she turned on a small lamp and opened the book.  She paged through the entries, reliving their adventures as they made their way back to Roswell.  She read with interest, the entries detailing Liz's pregnancy, and how she had found herself so in tune with Max.  Turning the pages, Maria became more excited.  She hadn't realized that Liz had brought the journal with her to Antar.  In the journal, Liz had recorded her excitement when she found out she was carrying twins, and her fears because of all the unrest in the capitol city.  Stuck in the journal, marking the last entry was a folded piece of paper.  Maria opened it and began to read.

_If you are reading this, it means Kyle and I weren't able to leave Antar.  Please understand, I couldn't leave.  Even as I write this letter, my labor with my second child grows stronger.  The physicians said that if I were to try and make the journey, it would put the baby in jeopardy.  I couldn't do that.  I knew you could take Lexie back safely, where she would be protected.  Her life was in danger here.  The second baby will be safe.  It's very confusing, but Michael knows the whole story, he can explain it.   Please Max, don't blame Michael, he fought and fought with me to tell you everything, but I know you.  I know you'd insist on staying, and then Lexie would grow up without any parents, and I couldn't bear for that to happen._

_I'll find a way to contact you Max, somehow I will.  I'm sure it can be done.  Don't worry about us, Kyle is staying with us.  He'll protect us.  You know he can do it.  He's turned into quite a soldier while we've been here.  Max, please understand my decision.  The safety of our children is what's important.  I had no choice._

_  
Love Liz_

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes as she folded the letter and put it back in the journal.  She stood up to take the journal downstairs to Max, and another piece of paper fell from her lap.  She picked it up and opened it and found that it was written in Antarian.  Grabbing it and the journal, she walked downstairs.

"Where's Max?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Right here, a voice said as the back door opened.  Max, Isabelle and Michael walked in.  Michael pushed past the others to go stand by his wife.  

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be resting, you just had a baby you know."

"Yeah, I know, I was there.  Listen, I found something upstairs.  Max, remember how you told me I should have read Liz's journal before.  Well, I couldn't then, but I did, now.  There are some things in there you need to read.  Did you know she took the journal with her to Antar?"

"Yeah, it was in the bag of things she sent back when we left.  I never looked at it again, I couldn't.  But I kept it for Lexie to read when she grew up."

"Well, maybe you should have read it Max.  She told you about the other baby in there, and she left you a letter.  It's really personal Max.  I read it, I'm sorry, but I had to, and you need to read it now," she said passing the letter to Max.

Max took the letter from Maria and started to read it to himself, stopped and began to read it out loud.  When he was done, the room was silent, and there were tears in everybody's eyes.

"I also found this," said Maria, passing him the other piece of paper.  "I can't read it, it's in Antarian, but I figured you could translate it with all that stuff you have out there."

Max took the paper and looked at it.  "Well, it's going to take some time, but I think we can figure it out," he said looking at the others.  "Thank you Maria," he crossed the room and hugged his friend.  "And Michael, thank you for trying to convince Liz to come back.  I know you, and I know Liz.  You weren't going to win that battle no matter how hard you fought."  He turned to Jim and said, "I know you wanted Kyle to go into law enforcement.  Like Liz said in her letter, he was turning into quite a soldier while we were on Antar, and he stayed that at a great risk to himself to protect Liz and our son.  I can't think of anyone I'd want to be there with her."  Jim smiled and ducked his head so that nobody could see the tears that were falling.  Amy reached over and took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

The group moved into the family room where Lexie was watching television to continue their discussion.

"Max, I think I know why Liz is communicating with Lexie, and not you," said Maria.  "I've only been a mother for a few hours, and I already know that I'd die to protect Beth.  I can feel her, here in my heart.  I bet you there is the same type of connection between Lexie and Liz."

"That makes sense, and wile you were napping, Lexie came downstairs and said that her brother was in her dream too.  I bet Liz took a chance that there was a bond between Kam and Lexie as well and that they would be able to communicate."

"Wait though, what about Kyle contacting me?  I mean, he's my best friend, but we don't have the same kind of bond that Lexie and Liz would have."

"Yeah, but Isabelle, Kyle is the only one of us who could establish a link that way.  None of us can communicate nonverbally unless he started the link," said Michael.  "You told us that you were the first person he ever did that with.  Maybe there's a bond that way.  Your brain is more in tune with his thought frequency or whatever than any of ours."

"That make sense," Isabelle said.  "Maybe I should try dream walking him tonight or something, to see if I can contact him that way."

"Um Iz, if you do, could you tell him we're coming to Antar.  Liz said the answers were in the book.  I assumed it was in the destiny book, but the answers were in her journal.  She gave us the instructions for coming back.  They're right here."


	6. Chapter Six

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Six  
  
_Antar – Three years earlier_  
  
"Liz, is there any way you can hurry this along?" asked Kyle nervously. "I mean, I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but shouldn't you push or something?"  
"Damn it Kyle, I just had one baby and said goodbye to it. Will you cut me some slack here before I have the other one? In case you haven't noticed, this is a lot of work!" panted Liz as another contraction racked her already tired body.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But I'd feel a lot better if we could be doing this some place else."  
"Kyle, it's not too late, you can still go after them."  
"No way Liz, I said I'd stay here and protect you, and I will. OUCH!" he yelled as Liz squeezed his hand in pain. "That really hurt Liz."  
"Gee, now you know how I feel," she responded dryly.  
  
Kyle turned to one of the physicians who had just entered the room. "Can't you do anything?" he demanded. "This is crazy. You are supposed to be an advanced society, but childbirth still hurts!"  
"Kyle, relax, it's not that bad, really," said Liz.  
"I'm sorry Liz, I'm just getting worried," he said as an explosion rocked the building. "I'm going to go check that out, I'll be right back," he said as he rushed from the room.  
Liz bit her lip softly as another contraction tore through her body.  
"I believe the time has come My Lady," said the physician as she moved to the foot of the bed.  
"I'm not your lady," grunted Liz as she began to push. "I wish you'd stop calling me that."  
"You are the wife of our King," said the physician respectfully. "That makes you our Queen."  
"But Max refused to take the throne," said Liz, as she rested between contractions."  
"The citizens of Antar understand that My Lady, and in fact, it makes us respect the royal family more. Your husband was ill equipped to rule Antar and recognized that. He didn't allow his ego to override his common sense. Helping the citizens to set up a more democratic form of government made us love him, and you all the more. Please, do not deny your position as queen My Lady. It may save your life." She urged Liz to push once more and in a few moments, Liz's son was born.  
  
"Liz, come on, we have to get out of here now!" shouted Kyle. "I'll carry you if I have to. The rebel forces have overrun the city and are making there way here." He stopped when he heard the thin cry of a baby fill the room. "Oh my God, Liz, you had him. Is he OK? Are you OK?"  
"We're fine, I'd like you to meet Kyle Alexander Michael Evans," said the proud but tired mother.  
"Liz, we don't have time for this. Can I move her?" he asked the physician."  
Before she could answer, the door to the room was pushed in and soldiers quickly filled the small space.  
"By the order of His Royal Highness Kivar, we demand that you surrender," said one of the soldiers.  
"Kivar is dead," said Liz, pulling her son close to her. "I saw him die on Earth."  
"As much as I hate to disillusion you, I am very much alive," said Kivar as he walked through the door.  
  
Liz gasped and held the baby even tighter as Kivar stepped closer. "Is this the girl child?" he asked the physician.  
"No Lord Kivar. This is the second born, the son. The girl child was born earlier today."  
Kivar moved closer towards Liz and reached for the baby. Kyle quickly stepped in and removed the child from Liz's grasp.  
"No, don't let that bastard near my child!" she shouted. "He's a traitor. He convinced me to stay here. He said we'd be safe. Get my child away from him!"  
Kivar turned to look at Kyle. "You convinced her to stay here?" he asked. "Why?"  
"Because it was a chance to hurt Max Evans. Liz was mine first. I had her. She belonged to me. Then he came and stole her away from me. I wanted him to know how much I hurt," said Kyle as he stared at Liz with loathing in his face.  
"You son of a bitch," she said. "You are half the man Max is. I can't believe after all he did for you that you'd betray him this way."  
"Where is Zan?" inquired Kivar of Kyle. "Did they leave for another part of the city?"  
"There gone you idiot. Back to Earth. They're safe. All of them are safe."  
"What!" he roared. "Where is the girl child? I need her. She is an integral part of my plan."  
"Well then, I guess this plan, like all your others, is a failure, because Lexie is back on Earth as well," said Liz.  
  
"Bitch," spat Kivar as he leaned over and slapped her across the face. As he did, ring that he wore caught her face, and put a large gash in it. Blood dripped from the gash, but Liz refused to lift her hand to wipe it away.  
"Kill her," he said.  
"I don't think so," she said calmly. "For I am the Queen of Antar, and if you kill me, the people will know Kivar. There will be no controlling them. They will destroy you."  
"She speaks the truth Lord Kivar," whispered one of his advisors. "Support for the royal family is strong on the planet, and especially strong here in the capitol city."  
"Fine. Take the three of them back to the Palace. I'll deal with them later."  
Liz began to struggle. "I'm not going anywhere with him. He betrayed me, he betrayed my husband. I can't stand the sight of him."  
Kivar laughed. "I can think of no more fitting incarceration than to put you with your sworn enemy."  
The soldiers pulled Liz from the bed and pushed her towards the door. Before she left, she caught the eye of the physician and mouthed "Thank you," to her.  
  
_Royal Palace_  
  
"Kyle, I am so sorry I said those things to you," whispered Liz.  
"Don't be," he whispered back. "I'm the one who told you to say them, remember?"  
Liz gave a small laugh as she remembered hearing Kyle's voice inside her head, prompting her to call him a traitor and say she despised him. "How did you know it would work?" she asked.  
"Well, I wasn't a hundred percent sure," he admitted. "But it was worth a shot. Honestly, he doesn't really seem to be the sharpest knife in the drawer."  
The two laughed softly, and Liz shifted a little, rearranging the small weight of her son in her arms.  
"So, am I really going to have to call him Kyle Alexander Michael every time that I want to play catch?" asked Kyle.  
"Surprisingly enough, I've been thinking about that," said Liz. "How about if we call him Kam?"  
"Kam," said Kyle, trying out the name. "Kam Evans. I like it, sounds like the name of a kid who could grow up to be president or something."  
  
The door to the cell swung open, and guards came in and pulled Kyle roughly from the floor and pushed him out the door. Another guard stood above Liz with a disgusted look on his face. "Come with me," he commanded. Carefully, Liz stood up, swaying a little because she had not yet regained her strength. The guard led her down a dank hallway and up a staircase. They walked down another hall, this one more brightly lit. Stopping before a door, he passed his hand over a pad on the wall and the door swung open. "These will be your quarters, Your Highness. If there is anything you need, please ask, and we shall do our best to accommodate your wishes."  
"I wish to go home," said Liz.  
"I'm sorry, that is not possible," said the guard as he escorted Liz into the room. Liz looked around the room, which was spacious and furnished comfortably.  
"You will find sleeping quarters for you and the child over there," said the guard pointing to two doors across the room. "And the other prisoner will be here," he said pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room."  
  
"What!" she cried. "You can't seriously expect me to live with that bastard! There is no way that will ever happen."  
"It is what My Lord Kivar has commanded, and so it shall be done," said the guard. "If you need anything, you simply have to press the communications panel by the door," said the guard as he left the room. After he left, Liz surveyed the rooms, missing nothing, including the electronic listening devices hidden around the main room and her bedroom." Liz looked in Kam's room relived to see that there was an Antarian style crib as well as clothing for the baby. She quickly bathed him and dressed him and sat down to nurse her small son. "Oh Kam," she whispered. "I hope I did the right thing."


	7. Chapter Seven

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Max and the others gathered around the table, copies of letter written in Antarian in front of them. Each of them also had a copy of the translation of the destiny book Alex made as well as the key he created for translating the language into English. All of them had agreed to try and translate the book on their own and then compare the results.  
"Daddy, I'm hungry," said Lexie. "Can I have one of Grammy Nancy's cookies please?"  
"Sure sweetie, go ahead," said Max absentmindedly as he struggled over the translation.  
"Can I bring one to Kam? He's hungry too."  
"Sure thing Lexie it's good to share with, WHAT?" he shouted. Lexie's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm sorry Daddy, I don't have to give Kam a cookie, I'll share mine with him."  
  
Max picked up his daughter and cuddled her against him. "Shh, sweetie, it's ok. Daddy's sorry he yelled. Is Kam here with you?"  
"No Daddy, he's still with Mommy, but we was just talking and I told him I wanted a cookie. He said he's never had a cookie, so I told him I'd give him one."  
"Wow, that's really nice of you to want to share your cookies with your brother," he said in a voice choked with tears. "Hey Lexie sweetie, do you think you could ask Kam to tell Mommy something."  
"Ok Daddy," said Lexie agreeably munching on a cookie.  
"Ask Kam to tell Mommy that we found the book and we're working on it. Can you do that?"  
"K Daddy," she said grabbing another cookie and sliding off of Max's lap. She skipped out of the room and sat down in front of the television again.  
"Do you think that's going to work Maxwell?" asked Michael.  
"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. Liz needs to know that we're trying.   
  
Isabelle stood up from the table and closed up the notebook she had been working in. "I think I'm going to take a break," she said. "My brain's spinning. I wish I had paid attention while we were on Antar. If I had, maybe this would have been easier."  
"Isabelle, don't beat yourself up over this," said Max. "We'll figure it out."  
"We always do," added Michael and Maria at the same time.  
"Oh God," said Isabelle in a dramatic voice. "I knew it was true, they share one brain!"  
Everyone in the room laughed and agreed that it was time to call it a night.  
"Max, I'm going to take Maria and the baby home. Jim and Amy are going to stay for a few nights to make sure everything is going all right. Plus, I don't want to leave them alone, in case," he stopped  
"I hear you," said Max. "Listen, there's no need for you guys to keep working on this. You have a new baby. Spend time with your family Michael. They need you."  
"Liz and Kyle need me too. I'm not going to let them down."  
  
The Nancy and Geoff Parker quickly straightened up the kitchen, while the Valenti's followed Maria and Michael out to their car. Max followed behind them, carrying Beth in her car seat. Michael took the carrier and strapped the baby into the backseat of the car and Maria hugged Max tightly.   
"Don't worry Max. We'll figure this thing out and Liz, Kyle and Kam will be home before you know it."  
"I know Maria. Hey, you did good last night. Beth's going to be a real looker, just like her Mom."  
"You better believe it. This little girl is going to set the world on fire!" said a proud Maria. "And Max listen, Michael, he did what he thought was right."  
"I know that, don't worry, Michael and I are cool."  
"Good, cause if I thought you were going to give my husband any more grief, I was going to have to take you out. I can do that you know."  
"Yeah, I know, you're wicked with a lead pipe. Now go take your baby home. I'll call you guys tomorrow."  
Maria stood on tiptoe and placed a kiss on Max's cheek and slid into the car. Max shut the door and banged on the roof, and Michael backed slowly out of the driveway.  
  
Max walked back towards the house and found Geoff waiting for him on the porch.  
"Tough night," said Geoff.  
"The toughest," Max agreed.  
"You know Max, there was a time there where I didn't like you very much."  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"Now, I couldn't wish for a better husband for my daughter or a better father for my granddaughter. Grandchildren," he amended. "You and Liz are a lot alike. You both try to take on the problems of the world and solve them on your own. I'm glad you are beginning to realize that you aren't alone anymore. No matter what happens with this, we're all here for you," Geoff said. He reached over and laid a gentle hand on Max's shoulder. "I mean that Max, no matter **what** happens, we will all be here for you."  
  
The back door opened and Nancy stepped out on the porch. "Everything's all set in there Max. Lexie's ready for bed, she's just waiting on her story. "We'll be back over tomorrow night after we close the café."  
"Thanks for everything," said Max.  
"Any time Max," said Geoff. "Come on sweetheart, let's let this young man put that beautiful daughter of his to bed. Max watched as they got into their car and drove off into the night. Stepping back inside the house, he found his parents sitting in the kitchen with a sleepy Lexie sitting on his mother's lap. "Come on Lexie Bear. Tell Grammy Diane and Grampy Philip good night," he said."  
"Night Grammy, Night Grampy. I loves you," Lexie said in her sleepy little girl voice.  
"Good night little one. We'll see you later," said Diane placing a kiss on Lexie's forehead. "Max, we're going to head out now, but I'll be over tomorrow to keep and eye on Lexie so you can concentrate."  
"Thanks Mom, Dad, for everything," said Max. He reached over and took Lexie from his mother and carried her up the stairs to bed.  
  
**Antar**  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, guess what!" shouted Kam.  
"What Kam the Man? Tell me, I'm all out of guesses today."  
"I played the game again today. The one you taught me yesterday."  
"You did? Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, and guess what. I talked to Lexie again."  
Liz looked around he room nervously and scooped Kam up into her arms and carried him to the closet off their main living quarters. "Kam, you must promise Mommy that you won't ever talk about that game anywhere but in here. It's a secret game and we don't want anybody to find out about it. Ok sweetie?"  
"Ok Mommy, but I talked to Lexie and she has a Play Station. Can I have one of those too?"  
"Maybe someday sweetie. Did Lexie say anything else Kam?"  
"Yeah, Daddy found the book and their working on it."  
"Oh Kam, that's wonderful!" said Liz, hugging her small son tightly.  
"Mommy, who is Izbelle?"  
"Isabelle? She's your auntie. Why?"  
"Lexie said she's Auntie Izbelle is at her house and she's beautiful."  
"She is very beautiful Kam."  
  
The door to the closet opened and Kyle stepped inside. "Is anything wrong?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.  
"I don't think so. It seems as though Kam contacted his sister today. Max found the message I hid in my journal Kyle. They are trying to figure it out now."  
"I don't know that this is the best time for them to come back here. I was just in the marketplace and it's not good Liz."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The people are starting to lean more towards Kivar. They believe that by allowing you to live that he is noble and good and just. Our forces are losing their hold here in the capitol city."  
"Where did you hear this Kyle?"  
"There is a small store in the marketplace, the owner sometimes has information to share," Kyle said carefully.  
"What about Naloch, what does he think?"  
"I haven't heard from Naloch in months. He's missing," said Kyle softly.  
"Oh," said Liz. "Well, how trustworthy is this person you've been meeting with?"  
"Very trustworthy, she's Naloch's daughter. Her name is Saranara."  
Something in his voice captured Liz's attention. "Kyle, is there something you aren't telling me about this Saranara?"  
"She and her brother Jereon operate the shop. They haven't heard from Naloch in months. They don't think it looks good. I'm worried for them Liz. It isn't safe for them here."  
"Kyle, you really care about her, don't you?"  
"Yeah," he admitted. "I almost don't think I can leave her, if and when the time comes."  
"Kyle, no, you can't stay here, and what about Isabelle?"  
"I know I can't stay here Liz, and it's killing me. As far as Isabelle goes, she's my friend. It's never been any more that that. At least not on her side."  
  
Liz slipped her free arm around Kyle and hugged him. "I wish I could meet Saranara. Does she know how you feel about her?"  
"Not only does she know, she says she loves me too. Damn, this is so hard. I love her Liz, I don't want to leave her, but I can't live my life here."  
"We'll think of something Kyle."  
"Mommy, can I play the game again?" asked Kam.  
"Sure sweetie, and can you ask Lexie to tell Daddy something for me this time? Can you tell them to be careful, and that Kivar is stronger."  
"Sure Mommy, I like playing messenger. It's fun," said Kam. "Lexie said she was going to get me a cookie too. Mommy, what's a cookie?"  
Liz laughed and explained what a cookie was to Kam and cautioned him to play the game only in the closet. She and Kyle slipped out into the main living quarters and Liz began to straighten up the room. There was a knock at the door and two of Kivar's guards walked in. "You will come with us," said one of them to Liz. They stepped forward, and took Liz by the arms and escorted her out the door.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter Eight

"Max, Max, wake up," Isabelle whispered.

"What time is it?" Max groaned rolling over to look at his alarm clock.  "Jesus Isabelle, it's 3:00 in the morning.  Is anything wrong with Lexie?" he asked coming awake and sitting up.

"No, Lexie's fine, I looked in on her on my way in here.  She's sound asleep."

"What is it then?"

"It's Kyle, I heard him again.  It was clearer than ever.  I was trying to dream walk him, and I think he was trying to talk to me at the same time."

"What did he say?  Are they ok?"

"Well," Isabelle hesitated a bit.  "He's fine, and Kam is ok," she said.

"Isabelle, what about Liz?  Is she alright?"

"He doesn't know Max.  Two of Kivar's guards came and took her away.  He doesn't know what they wanted.  That's another thing Max.  He says public opinion is swaying in favor of Kivar.  People are showing him more respect because he allowed Liz to live.  He thinks the time to act is now.  He thinks we should try and get them out of there now, before it's too late."

Max swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the jeans he had left on the floor and pulled them on.  "What else did he say?"

"Not too much.  I told him we were working on the translation for the instructions he and Liz left, but we could use some help.  He told me that Naloch had given them to Liz."

"Then it's no problem, Naloch can tell Kyle what we need to know and Kyle can tell us."

"Yes it is a problem.  Naloch's been missing for several months."

"Damn it!" said Max.  "Once, just once, can't things work in our favor?"

"We'll figure it out Max.  I'm going to go down stairs and start working again," said Isabelle.  "There's no way I'm going to be able to go back to sleep tonight."

"Yeah," sighed Max.  "I'll be right down.  I just want to go check on Lexie."

A short time later, Max and Isabelle sat in the family room with papers all around them.  "Max, I have an idea," said Isabelle.  "Can we take the instructions, and scan them in and then run it through the program that Alex created?"

"I don't know, we've tried everything else, why not that?" said Max.  "The scanner's upstairs with my desktop.  I'll scan it in, save it to a disc and be right down."

While Max was upstairs, Isabelle went over her conversation with Kyle in her mind.  _I wonder who Saranara is? _she thought to herself

"Here it is," said Max, running down the stairs.  "Let's try it."  He slid the disc into the laptop, pulled up Alex's translation program and opened the document.  After a few minutes, the Antarian writing began to change and was replaced.

"Oh God Max, it worked!" cried Isabelle.  "We can do it.  We can go back and get them."

"Not so fast Isabelle, let's read it and figure out what we have to do," said Max.

_Your Highness,_

_The ORBS in your possession were recalibrated and can no provide you with a way to return to Antar.  To activate them, you must first insert the key into one of the orbs.  It will only go in half way.  Take the second orb and insert the key into it.  The orbs will then be joined together.  They will take a few moments to charge, after they do, a portal will open.  No more than two people at a time are allowed to cross through this portal.  The orbs have been calibrated to send you to my family's shop.  If I am not there, either my son Jereon, or my daughter Saranara will be there to assist you.  Trust them, as you would me, your Highness, they will help you._

Naloch 

"Key, what key," said Isabelle rummaging frantically through their box of alien artifacts.  "Damn it, what key is he talking about?"

Max picked up the two orbs and began to examine them.  In one end of each orb, there was a small opening.  "Ok, we're looking for something that will fit in here," he said.  "Naloch saw everything in this box at one time or another, so we must have this key.  We just have to figure out what it is."

Lexie woke up early and thumped down the steps, and saw her father and her Aunt Isabelle both asleep on the sofa.  On the table in front of them were the computer and several other items that were guaranteed to capture the interest of a three year old.  Lexie picked up one of the orbs and poked at it experimentally.  She traced the design on the top with her finger and tried to stick her finger in the slot on the side of the orb.  When that didn't work, she picked up the other orb and examined it.  She grabbed the box on the table and dragged it down to the floor and tipped it over.  Various books and pictures fell out.  She flipped through them and picked up a crayon she found under the table.  She thought about coloring the papers, but she remembered that last time she colored on Daddy's stuff, she got a time out.    Turning her attention back to the box, she noticed something wedged in a corner.  Reaching in as far as her chubby little arms would allow her, she tugged at the shiny object until it came loose in her hand.  She looked at it and saw that it had the same design on it as the orb on the table.  She traced the design on the shiny thing she had found and then on the orb.  She tapped the orb with the shiny thing, but nothing happened.  She looked at the orb again and remembered the slot in its side.  She pushed the shiny thing into the slot and it went in!  Lexie was so excited.  She picked up the other orb and pushed it up against the part of the shiny thing that didn't go all the way in.  It fit!  She clapped her hands with joy.  This was much more fun than the puzzles that her Daddy gave her.  Suddenly the two orbs began to hum, and a soft light filled the room.  Lexie backed away at first, afraid that she had broken her Daddy's things.  The light grew stronger and stronger, and Lexie moved closer to it.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she shouted.  "Look what I did.  It's so pretty," she cried, clapping her hands in glee.  Max woke to hear his daughter calling him.  He looked around, disoriented.

"Lexie NO!" he shouted.  "Get away from it."

Lexie turned to him, afraid, and backed away.  She tripped over the box, and fell towards the orbs.  The light grew stronger and enveloped her, and with a flash, she disappeared.

"Lexie, Lexie, oh my God, Alexandra!" Max shouted.  Isabelle woke up to the sound of Max shouting.  She jumped up from the couch.

"Max, what's the matter?  What's wrong with Lexie?"

"She's gone," he said dully.  "She figured out how to make the orbs work, and she vanished.  My God Isabelle, she's on Antar!

Isabelle rushed over to the orbs; their light was greatly diminished.  She pulled them apart, and a small metal disc fell out.  She picked it up and handed it to Max.  "Lexie figured out what the key was."

"Liz's necklace," he said.  "Remember, River Dog saw it and took her to the cave.  I had forgotten about it.  I didn't even see it when we looked in the box."

"Well we have it, and we have to use it again.  We have to go get her," said Isabelle.  

"You call Michael, and tell him what happened," commanded Max.  "I'm going now.  I can't leave her alone there."  He inserted Liz's pendent into one side of the orb, and fitted the other orb to the other end of the pendent and the orbs again began to hum and glow.  Isabelle picked up the phone and called Michael.  When he answered, she briefly explained what happened.

"I think their ready Isabelle," said Max.  "I want you to stay here and show Michael how to use them.  Call Mom and Dad, and Liz's parents.  Tell them, I don't know, just tell them something."

"Max, don't.  Wait for Michael, he won't be long."

"I can't wait, you know that."

"Max, you could be signing your own death warrant if you go back.  We don't know anything about these people."

"I have to go Isabelle, you and Michael can follow me after he gets here."  He hugged Isabelle tightly for a moment and released her.  In that instant, Isabelle shoved him so that he lost his balance and fell against the sofa.  Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped into the portal of light created by the orbs.  There was a flash, and she disappeared.

Michael woke up Maria and explained what happened.  She kissed him deeply and begged him to be careful.

"I hate leaving you like this," he said.

"You have to," she said.  "I know it and you know it, but you have to go anyhow.  I only wish I could too."

"You can't leave the baby, it's too soon Maria, don't even think about it."

"Well, thinking about it is all I can do," said Maria.  "I'd only slow you down at this point.  But be careful Space Boy.  I need you hear to drive off all the potential boyfriends with a shotgun.  I can't do it, I hate guns."

"I'll be back soon, and I'll have Liz and Kyle with me."

"Michael, I love you, watch out for yourself, and watch out for Liz too."

"I will," said Michael.  A door slammed downstairs and he heard Jim and Amy calling to them.

"We're up here," he said.  "Max must have had Isabelle call them so you wouldn't be alone.  I love you Maria, I'll be back soon," he said.  He kissed his wife, and then went over to the cradle at the foot of the bed and pressed a kiss to his daughter's small hand.  "Don't you dare do any growing up before I get back jelly bean.  Daddy loves you."

He stood up and walked out of the room with just one look back at Maria who waited until he was down stairs before she allowed the tears to fall.  Downstairs Jim and Amy greeted Michael with strained smiles.  "Michael, be careful," said Jim.  "I will Jim, and when we come back, Kyle will be with us."

"I know it Son, I know it," said Jim  "Now you better get over to Max's house, he's a basket case right now."

"Max?  I thought he left already?"

"It seems as though Isabelle had other ideas, she shoved him out of the way and jumped through the portal.  Max is just waiting on you."

"Damn," Michael muttered.  "Take care of them for me.  I've got to get over there."

He ran out of the house, jumped on his motorcycle and roared off down the street.

_Antar_

Liz sat in the luxuriously appointed room and waited.  She approximated that she had been left here about two hours ago.  Just when she thought she would scream, a door opened and in walked Kivar.

"Elizabeth, you are looking well," he said.  Liz said nothing at all, but fixed her steely gaze on him.  "And your young son, how is he?"  Again Liz said nothing.

"Really Elizabeth, I have no time to waste on such childish games.  I would expect better of a queen.  Fine, you do not wish to talk, then you will listen.  I have decided that we shall wed.  The people still think very highly of you, and I chose to use that to my advantage.  By marrying you, I will benefit in many ways.  It will reflect well upon me if I make you my wife.  Also, I need sons.  You have already proven to be fertile," he said the word with disdain.  "Have you not?"

"The hell I will!" shouted Liz.  "I won't marry you and have children with you.  I'd rather die first!"

"Not you my dear, you son.  He will die," Kivar said right before he walked out the door.' 


	9. Chapter Nine

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter Nine

_Antar_

A burst of light emanated from the storeroom, followed by the soft cry of a child.  Saranara signaled Jereon to stay out front and she retreated to the back of the store.  She quickly opened the door to the storeroom, slipped inside and closed the door behind her to find a small child standing in front of her.

"Hello," said Saranara, in Antarian.  "I'm Saranara, and who might you be?" Lexie just stared blankly at the woman, confused by the garbled speech.  "Hello," she tried again, this time in English.  "I am Saranara."

"I'm Lexie, and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well, that is very wise," said Saranara kneeling down in front of the child.  "But we've just introduced ourselves, so we are no longer strangers.  Lexie, can you tell me where you come from?" she asked with trepidation.

"That's a funny question," said Lexie.  

"Where do you live?" Saranara tried again.

"Oh, I live in Roswell," said the child.

"That's what I was afraid of," said Saranara.

Earth 

Michael roared through the streets of Roswell and turned his bike into Max's driveway.  Jumping from the bike, he ran towards the house, ignoring the crash as his motorcycle hit the ground.  Crashing through the door, he ran directly into Philip Evans who grabbed him and hugged him tightly.  "We've already said our goodbyes to Max," he said.  "Michael, be careful, we love you and don't want to lose you.  We want all three of our kids to come back safe."

"We'll be ok, and we'll be back, all of us."  He hugged Philip and Diane tightly.  "Watch out for Maria and Beth for me."

"We will son, we will," said Philip giving Michael one last hug.

"You ready?" Max asked.

"Let's do it," Michael answered.  Together the two stepped into the beam of light that came from the orbs, and disappeared.

Antar 

"Lexie, would you like to play a game with me?" asked Saranara. The little girl nodded and Saranara continued, "I need you to be as quiet as you can be, and not make any loud noises.  Can you do that?"

"Un-huh," she said.  "But I want my Daddy."  Her dark brown eyes filled up with tears.

"I know you do, and hopefully, he'll be here soon."

"Do you know my Daddy?" asked the girl hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I really don't, but I do know that your Daddy loves you very much, and he'll do whatever he can to find you soon.  Now you wait here, and I'll be right back."  She handed Lexie the Antarian equivalent of a pen and paper and told her to play.

Saranara slipped back out to the front of the store and Jereon gave her a questioning look.  She looked around the shop to make sure they were alone before she answered his unspoken question.  "It isn't them," she said.  "It's worse, we need Kyle, now!"  She had just finished speaking when the door burst open and the store filled with Kivar's guardsmen.  They said little, but began to tear apart the store.  "Please, what are you looking for?" cried Saranara in Antarian.  "Tell us what you want, and we will gladly help you."

"Be quiet!" shouted one of the guardsmen.  "We have no wish to converse with the daughter of a traitor.  He turned to Jereon, who was being held by two more guardsmen.  "You there, where is your father?  Where are you hiding him?"

"We have no idea of where our father is," said Jereon, struggling to break free.  "We haven't seen him for months."

The guardsman walked over to Jereon and punched him in the stomach.  "Do not lie to me!  Where is he?"  When Jereon wouldn't answer, the guardsman proceeded to beat him severely.  He nodded to the guardsmen who were holding him, and they dropped him in a heap on the floor.  Blood trickled from cuts on his face, and he struggled to catch his breath.  "I swear, we don't know where he is.  We thought he was dead, but we are loyal to Lord Kivar.  If we do see him again, we will turn him in.  We don't want anymore shame brought to our family," he gasped.

"See that you do," said the guardsman as he and the others left the shop.  "You will be hearing from us again," he said with a nasty laugh.

As soon as they were gone, Saranara ran to her brother and helped him up.  "Jereon, are you alright?  Come out back and lie down.  I'll try and find a healer for you.  She half led, half dragged Jereon to the storeroom.  He collapsed on the small bed they kept back there and groaned with pain.

"Lexie," Saranara called softly.  "Where are you child?  It's ok, please come out.  I'm sorry about all the noise out there.  I hope it didn't scare you."

"I'm not scared of anything," said Lexie crawling out from behind some storage containers.  "My Daddy says I'm a brave little soldier."

"I'm sure you are.  Lexie, this is Jereon, he's my brother.  He, um, he fell down and hurt himself.  I'm going to go see if I can find someone to help him.  Can you be a brave soldier for me and stay here with Jereon?"

"Ok," Lexie said.

"Now listen, this is very important.  If anybody comes in here, I want you to hide again.  It's part of our quiet game.  Can you remember to do that?"  

"Ok," she said again.  "I'm a good hider.  When we play hide and go seek, Unca Michael can never find me!"

"Good girl," she answered.  "Jereon," she said, turning to her brother.  "I'm going to try and find a healer.  "Kivar may have outlawed healers, but I know there are still some in town.  Hang on brother.  I'll return swiftly."  She left the storeroom, locking the door behind her and exited the store and began her search.

Lexie looked at the man lying on the bed from across the room.  She approached his side slowly, and poked him in the arm.  "You gots a boo boo mister?" she asked.  Jereon groaned, but said nothing else.  "I can fix them.  My Daddy said I shouldn't fix boo boos, unless he was with me, but you look like it really hurts.  Once, I fell and bumpeded my nose and it bleeded like yours.  It really hurt bad, but my Daddy made it stop.  Want me to make yours stop too?"  She didn't wait for an answer, but put her hand on his nose.  After a moment, the bleeding subsided.  Lexie then moved her hand to the other visible cuts on his face and healed them as well.

"Thank you," Jereon whispered in English. " I hurt here too," he gasped pointing to his ribs.  Do you think you can fix that as well?  The boo boos," he stumbled over the unfamiliar Earth expression.  Lexie moved her hands to his ribs and concentrated, and in a few minutes, Jereon was able to sit up.  "Thank you very much," he said.  "I am Jereon, brother of Saranara.  Who are you?"

"I'm Lexie," she said.  "Are you all better now?"

"Yes, thank you.  I'm quite sure your Daddy won't mind that you made my injuries better.  Would you like to sit up here with me, and I can tell you a story while we wait for Saranara."  Lexie nodded, and climbed up on the bed next to Jereon and he began to tell her the story of the royal family.

"Hey, I knows that story. My Daddy tells it to me all the time," she cried excitedly.  _Oh, this is bad_, he thought to himself.

The room filled with light and Isabelle appeared, slightly disoriented from her journey.  "Lexie!" she yelled.  "Where are you Lexie?"  She looked around the room and saw her niece sitting on the bed next to a strange Antarian.  "Get away from her before I kill you," she said raising her hand.


	10. Chapter Ten

Sacrifice

A Sequel to Quietly into the Night

Conventional Couples

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter Ten

"Auntie Isabelle," cried Lexie, sliding out of Jereon's grasp.  She ran across the room and hugged Isabelle's leg.  "That's Jereny," she said.  "He had some boo boo's, but I made them better."

"Jeremy," said Isabelle faintly.  "Boo boo's?  Oh Lexie, what have you done?"

"Some bad guys came and Sarena hid me."

"Serena?" questioned Isabelle.

"Please, Your Highness, if I may?" asked Jereon.  "I am the Jeremy of which the child speaks.  Actually, it's Jereon, I am the son of Naloch, and Serena is my sister Saranara.  I think perhaps our Antarian names are a bit difficult for the young princess to say."

"Lexie's not a princess," said Isabelle forcefully.  "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jereon slid from the bed and walked across the room.  "Please Princess Vilondra, I understand why you are wary.  Perhaps if I tell you that your friend Kyle speaks highly of you, then you will believe me."

"Kyle," said Isabelle.  "You've seen Kyle?  Where is he, can you take him to me?"

"I'm sorry Princess, I cannot.  He lives in the Royal House of Antar.  He is not quite a prisoner of Kivar's, but neither is he a free man."

"I'm not a princess, and I'm not Vilondra.  She is dead.  I am Isabelle.  What do you mean he isn't a prisoner and he isn't free?  I don't understand."

"I will explain all, but please, won't you sit down?"

"It's ok Auntie Isabelle.  Jereny's nice."

"His name is Jeremy, I mean Jereon sweetie," said Isabelle, bending over to pick up the little girl.

"Please, if it pleases the little Princess to call me Jeremy, she may do so," said Jereon.

Isabelle scowled at the man.  "I told you, she isn't a princess.  She's just a normal little girl."

"A normal little girl with the ability to heal.  A gift she got from her father.  But you are right, she is no longer a princess, and it is safer for her if she is not one.  Perhaps you could tell me how she arrived here?"

Isabelle took a deep breath.  She was afraid to trust the handsome stranger standing in front of her, but she also knew she had no choice at this point.  She thought carefully for a moment before answering.  "Lexie was playing with the orbs while her father was asleep.  Somehow, she figured out how to put them together with the pendent and she ended up here."

"She is as clever as she is beautiful," said Jereon.  "She looks very much like her mother."

"You've seen Liz?" Isabelle asked excitedly.  A bang from the other room drew her attention, and she tightened her hold on Lexie and surveyed the room, looking for a place to hide.

"Behind those storage containers," whispered Jereon, pointing to the area where Lexie had hidden earlier.  Isabelle and Lexie dove behind the containers as the door opened.

"Jereon, I couldn't find a healer anywhere.  I don't know what to do," cried Saranara.  "Your injuries are too severe for me to try and," her voice trailed off as she looked at her brother standing before her, completely healed.  "Jereon, you are not injured any longer.  That is incredible.  What happened? You could never have healed yourself."

Jereon took his sister by the hand, and pulled her all the way into the room and closed and locked the door behind her.  "Calm down Saranara, our guest was able to heal me.  Truth be told, she is quite adept as a healer already.

"Lexie did that?" questioned Saranara looking around.  "Where is the child, did you do something to scare her?"

"Lexie, will you come out please?" asked Jereon.  "Serena's back."

"Serena?" questioned Saranara.

"Yes, it seems as though our small friend has a difficult time with our names.  I am Jeremy and you have become Serena."

"Serena," she tested the name.  "I like it very much."  Lexie came out from behind the storage containers, her hand held tightly by Isabelle.

"Saranara, may I present to you," began Jereon.

"Princess Vilondra," finished Saranara.  "I am honored to have you in our shop.  Welcome back to Antar."

Isabelle felt comfortable with the Antarian woman right away.  "Please, call me Isabelle," she said smiling.  "And thank you for caring for my niece."

"It was a great pleasure," replied Saranara.  "She has only been here for several hours."

"But that's impossible," said Isabelle.  "I followed Lexie almost immediately.  It was a matter of minutes before the orbs had charged again."

"Princess, if my sister says your niece has been here for several hours, then she has been here for several hours.  Saranara is not in the habit of lying."

"You pompous son of a bit," Isabelle caught herself before she finished.  "I wasn't implying that your sister was lying.  I was merely expressing my confusion at the large gap in the time."  Saranara looked at her brother and Isabelle with confusion.  The two seemed to be at each other's throats over nothing.    
  


"Stop it, now," commanded Saranara.  "We don't have time for this.  Isabelle, what about King Zan, I mean Max."

"Actually, Max was the one who was going to come after Lexie first, and I was supposed to follow with Michael later."

"How is it that you came to be here before him then?" questioned Jereon.

"Simple, I shoved him out of the way and used the orbs first," said Isabelle, shooting him a look that clearly implied that he was stupid.  "Max was quite distraught over the recent events with Liz, and I knew if he came here now, without thinking, he'd just try and rescue her right away."

Saranara looked at her brother and then turned back to Isabelle.  "What events do you speak of?"

"Liz and Kam have been communicating with Lexie recently, just as Kyle has been communicating with me."  Isabelle purposely mentioned Kyle's name to see what type of reaction it provoked in the Antarian woman.  She was pleased to see Saranara's face blush delicately.  "Kyle's probably my best friend in my world, or yours," said Isabelle.  "I was heartbroken when I thought he was dead."

"No Isabelle, he is very much alive, I am pleased to say," said Saranara.  "But I am confused, how was he able to contact you?"

"While we were running from what we thought was the Special Unit on Earth, Kyle developed the ability to communicate with the rest of us telepathically," explained Isabelle. "Max and Michael think that since I was the first person he ever spoke with in this way, our bond was stronger, so as his skills grew, he was able to reach out to me on Earth.  To be honest with you, I thought I was losing my mind.  We were all so certain that he and Liz were dead.  I am just so happy to know that he is alive and well.  Do you think I will be able to see him soon?"

Saranara was saddened by the thought of her beloved Kyle returning with the beautiful woman that stood before her.  How could she compete with a princess?  "We never know when Kyle will be allowed to leave the Royal House Isabelle, but when he does, he always comes to our shop.

"Well of course he does," said Isabelle.  "How could he keep himself away from someone as beautiful as you?"  Saranara flushed again at Isabelle's words.  "Oh no, Kyle is just a friend.  He promised my father that he would look after me," said the Antarian woman.

"Well, I'm sure this is all quite exciting, but we need to find a better place to hide the Princess and Lexie," said Jereon.  "Kivar's guards could return at any time, and there is nothing from stopping them from searching the storeroom.  It really would have been better if your brother and Michael had come instead.  They are warriors, they will not expect to be pampered," said Jereon, implying that Isabelle would need to be pampered.

"I told you, Max was not in any state to make this journey right away.  He needed some time to decompress, and Michael's wife has just had a baby.  I don't even know if he will return with Max!" said Isabelle angrily.  She had never met a more infuriating man in her life.

"I've got it," broke in Saranara.  "What about the tunnels?"

"Tunnels," questioned Isabelle.

"Relax Princess," said Jereon.  "They aren't as bad as they sound.  Our Father created a network of tunnels to hide those who were sympathetic to the Royal Family.  While I am certain that they won't even begin to measure up to your high standards Princess, you will be reasonably comfortable."

"My God, what is your trauma?" said Isabelle.  "I am not some hothouse flower that needs to be pampered.  Lead me to these tunnels."  She turned to her small niece.  "Hey, Lexie, want to play a game with Auntie Isabelle?  We're going to hide under the ground in a kind of cave.  Won't that be fun?"  She turned to Saranara.  "You are so lucky to have Kyle for a friend Saranara.  Living with this oafish bore must be very difficult for you. Saranara smothered a giggle as Jereon glared at Isabelle.  He proceeded to move some of the storage bins to reveal a trapdoor hidden in the floor.  Lifting the door, he then removed an item from his belt and pressed a switch.  A light beam shot out and filled the tunnel with a comforting glow.  "I'll go down first Princess, just to make sure it's safe."

"Call me Isabelle," was all she said as she followed him down the ladder.  

Once they were down the ladder, Jereon swept the light around the room and revealed several beds.  He stopped suddenly and held his arm out to stop Isabelle.  She looked over to the beds and saw that one of them was occupied.

"Is he?" she began.

"I don't know.  Stay here, and I will check."  Jereon walked over to the body and saw the chest rise and fall as he breathed.  "He's alive," he whispered.  He moved closer and shined the beam of light on the face of the intruder.  "Father!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
_Antar – Royal Palace_  
  
"Damn!" said Kyle, banging his fist on the table. "Liz, stop blocking me. Why won't you let me in?"  
"What's the matter?" asked Kam. "Is my Mommy ok?"  
"Yes Kam, your mother is fine," said Kyle, but he raised a finger to his lip signaling Kam not to speak. He motioned for Kam to follow him to the closet. "Kam, I think you should go lay down for a while. I'm sure your mom will be back soon. I'll be out here, if you need me." He opened the closet door, and he and Kam stepped inside. "Kam, I'm trying to talk to your mother, but she keeps blocking me. Will you try it?"  
"OK," he said. He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as he could. "Mommy's not playing the game right now," he said. "But Lexie is."  
"Oh yeah," said Kyle cheerfully, trying not to let the boy sense his dismay. "And what is your sister up to?"  
"Her and Auntie Isabelle are playing a hiding game."  
"Wow, a hiding game? That sounds fun. Where are they hiding? Will Lexie tell you?"  
Kam concentrated for a minute and then smiled. "They're hiding in a cave, with your friend."  
"With _my_ friend. What friend Kam?"  
"You know Unca Kyle. Lexie said his name is Jeremy, but that's cause she's just a girl and she can't say his name right. They're hiding with Jereon."  
  
"What!" shouted Kyle. "They're here?"  
"Unca Kyle, are you mad at me?" whispered Kam.   
Kyle pulled the child to him tightly. "Oh no Kam, never. I'm just excited, that's all. OK, look, we need a plan. And look at me," said Kyle, talking more to himself than to the child in his arms. "I'm trying to get a three year old help me come up with a cohesive escape plan. Think Kyle think!" Kam giggled at Kyle's antics.  
"You're silly Unca Kyle," he said  
"Yeah, aren't I just," said Kyle absentmindedly. "Buddha help me here," he said. "Come on man, think. Kam, I'm going to try and talk to your Auntie Isabelle, ok? You just be quiet for second. Can you do that for me?"  
"OK, Unca Kyle," said the boy as Kyle released him from his grasp. "Who's Buddha?"  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
"Auntie Isabelle," said Lexie. "Auntie Isabelle, I gots to tell you something."  
"Lexie," said Isabelle, her voice quivering. "Can you go up this ladder and find Saranara for me?"  
"But Auntie, it's important."  
"Later sweetie," said Isabelle, wanting to get the child out of the tunnel. "Please go get Saranara for me."  
"Auntie, there are bad men coming, I can see them!" shouted Lexie  
"What? Lexie, what are you talking about. Honey, what bad men?"  
"The same bad men that beat up Jeremy. They're coming back here."  
"Lexie, how can you see them, you're down here with us?"  
  
Jereon turned away from his father who was still unconscious. "Lexie, what do the bad men look like?"  
"They have on these funny blue clothes with silver stripes on them. They have funny hats that are silver that have a thing like Unca Michael's helmet." Jereon looked at Isabelle, confused by Lexie's description.  
"A visor," Isabelle explained.  
"Shatak!" said Jereon. "Those are Kivar's guardsmen. Isabelle, you have to stay down here with Lexie and be quiet. No matter what, do not come upstairs unless Saranara or I come for you." He pushed pass Isabelle and Lexie and quickly scaled the ladder back up into the storage area. He closed the trapdoor with a bang, and Isabelle could her him shift the storage containers back to obscure the trapdoor.   
  
"Saranara," he called to his sister. "Lexie believes that the guardsmen are returning. I've hidden them in the tunnels, but we must do what we can to divert the guardsmen."  
"We must convince them that you are still injured, Jereon. I don't know if I can do it. I haven't used that power in so long."  
"You have to try sister. It is our only hope. Now get out there and wait for them. I'll stay in here," said Jereon. Saranara nodded and ran back out to the store. Within minutes, the door burst open and Kivar's guardsmen filled the room for the second time that day."  
  
"Y-yes," she said. "How may I help you?"  
"Shut up!" shouted one of the guardsmen. "You do not ask the questions, you job is to answer the questions I ask."  
"I don't think I have any answers that you would want," she replied. "Please," she paused to look at the name on the guardsman's uniform, "Plenja, I don't know anything at all."  
"Shut up!" he yelled as he brought his hand up and struck her face. He turned to the other guardsmen. "Search this place. Tear it apart, do whatever it takes to find it."  
Saranara brought her hand up to her face, smiling slightly. Now she'd be able to concentrate on modifying their memories under the guise of covering her wounded face.  
  
The guardsmen searched the store and the storeroom, but the only thing they found was an apparently bruised and bloodied Jereon lying on the cot. Plenja gathered his men, and sent them out of the store. "I know you are hiding something, traitor. I don't care how many times I have to come back. I will find it." He walked out of the store, slamming the door behind him. Saranara waited until they were out of site and then she ran back to the storeroom, tears streaming down her face. "Jereon, Jereon, are you alright? They didn't hurt you again, did they?"  
  
Jereon got up from the cot and met his sister in the doorway to the storeroom. "No Saranara, I've not been injured again. Help me get these containers moved. I don't want to leave Lexie down there any longer than we have to."  
"What about Isabelle?" teased Saranara. "Do you want to leave her down there?"  
"I think the Princess can take care of herself, but Saranara, I didn't get the chance to tell you."  
"Tell me what Jereon."  
"We found Father down there as well. I don't know the extent of his injuries, but he was unconscious. I wasn't able to rouse him before Lexie told us about the guards."  
"How did she know?" asked Saranara as they shoved the storage containers out of the way.  
"I don't know," he answered. "But she knew they were coming, and she gave an accurate description of their uniforms." He reached down and pulled up the trapdoor and descended down the ladder. "Princess, Lexie, it's safe," he called. He reached the tunnel and looked around and quickly climbed up the ladder. "They're gone. All three of them are gone."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
A bright light filled the storeroom, and Max and Michael appeared within the light. They stepped out of the beam and looked around, but the room was empty. Michael signaled Max to wait, and he opened the door to the shop and stepped through it. Within moments, he was back, looking very unhappy.   
"There's nobody out there, and the place looks like it's been ransacked several times.  
"Damn it, we're too late. When I find Isabelle, I'm going to kill her," said Max  
"Calm down Maxwell," said Michael. "The last thing we need is for you to get all bent out of shape. That's **MY** job after all. I don't know why Isabelle shoved you out of the way and came here first, but I'm sure she had a good reason. If you are smart, you'll listen to her _before_ you kill her."  
  
"OK, Mr. Voice of Reason," snapped Max. "What exactly do you propose we do then?"  
"Well, the first thing I propose is that we change our appearance because I think that if we set one foot out those doors looking like this, we'll end up dead." Both men used their powers to modify their appearance. Michael searched through the storage bins and found some Antarian clothing. They shed their regular clothing and dressed in the Antarian clothing and hid their own things in one of the bins. They both drew the line at removing their wedding bands. It was not a custom observed by the Antarian culture, but neither one of them felt comfortable with removing that particular link with home.  
  
A noise in the store drew their attention, and Michael pushed Max behind him and the two entered the shop.  
"Who are you?" asked the young woman who stood in the middle of the shop. Her hair was a brilliant shade of chestnut and was swept back from her face and arranged in a cascading manner that showed off its incredible length. Max and Michael looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Both of them had picked up the rudiments of Antarian vocabulary, and could understand the woman, but neither of them felt confidant enough to speak with her.  
"I said who are you?" she demanded. "You are not the owners of this establishment, are you? I don't recall seeing you here before."  
Max took a deep breath and said in his broken Antarian, "We are kin to Naloch. We heard that he was missing and we thought to come from our home and help Saranara and Jereon in the shop."  
"How kind," said the woman looking around her at the shambles. "However, I do not think you are doing a very good job."  
"I am sorry," Max said. "We are in the process of, um, reorganizing the shop. We are not open for business today, but hope to reopen soon."  
"Interesting," said the woman, but since I am already here, and do not wish to wait, you shall assist me now."  
  
_Antar - Royal Palace_  
  
_Please Liz, let me in,_ pleaded Kyle.  
_Kyle.  
Liz, is that you? Are you all right? Where are you, what's going on?  
Kyle, shut up and listen to me. Get Kam, and my journal and get out of the palace. You have to get him out of here. It isn't safe. Kivar is going to kill him, and probably you too.  
What? Why?  
Kivar says I must marry him; it will make him look even better in the eyes of the people. And Kyle, he says if I don't, he'll kill Kam. Kyle, promise me you'll get him out of her.  
I will Liz, but I'm going to come back and get you out of here too.  
No, Kyle, don't. I'm not important here. Get Kam out of here, and try and find a way home.  
Liz, I,  
No, Kyle you have to do it, you have no choice. Please!  
I love you Liz, and I'll be back to get you, I promise.  
I love you too Kyle, and the only promise I want from you is that you will protect Kam.  
With my life.  
Thank you Kyle,_ said Liz. Kyle tried to reach out to her with his mind again but found that she was blocking him again. He went into Liz's room and found the journal she kept hidden and stuffed it into a bag. In his room, he found the weapons he was allowed to carry and armed himself, and grabbed some clothing. He then went to Kam's room and packed some of the boy's clothing with his. He picked the sleeping child up and carried him into the closet and then woke him up.  
  
"Kaminator, wake up dude," he whispered.  
"Unca Kyle," said the small boy in a sleepy voice. "What's the matter? Is mommy back?"  
"No kiddo, she's not, but I did talk to her, and she thinks that you and I should go on an adventure."  
"What kind of adventure?" asked the child.  
"She and I both think that we should get you out of the palace, but it's going to be hard to do it without anyone seeing us."  
"Is this like another game?"  
"Yeah, Kam it is," said Kyle with a weak grin. "We're going to try and sneak out of here without anybody catching us, and then I'm going to take you someplace where you'll be safe."  
"With Lexie?"  
"I sure hope so," said Kyle. "Now, are you going to do everything that I say?"  
"OK, but can I bring Balchie and Betchie?"  
"Balchie and Betchie? Who are Balchie and Betchie?" asked Kyle.  
Kam slipped out of the closet and came back a few minutes later with something hidden behind his back. "This is Balchie," said the boy, "And this is Betchie. Mommy said she made them for me and Lexie before we was borned." Kyle reached out and took the two misshapen _things_ from Kam.  
"Wow, your mom made these? What exactly are they."  
"Their bears Unca Kyle. Mommy said every kid should have a bear and she made them for me and Lexie."  
  
Kyle blinked rapidly to stop the tears in his eyes from falling down his face. "Yeah Kaminator, you can bring Balchie and Betchie with you. We'll put them right here in my bag." He took the two bears and stuffed them in his bag. "Now come with me and be very quiet." He opened the door to the closet and he and Kam slipped across the room. Kyle opened the door to their quarters and looked out into the hall. He grabbed Kam's hand and pulled him out into the hall. Carefully, he and Kam made their way through the network of passageways. Kyle led them down a staircase and into a dank and airless room. He pressed a sequence of bricks and a door slid open in the wall. He stepped through and pulled Kam after him. Once through the door, he flipped a switch and the door closed. He waited a moment to see if any alarms were sounded. When they were first taken to the palace, Liz had been fitted with a bracelet that had a sensor in it that triggered an alarm. Kivar had threatened several times to do the same with Kam, but to Kyle's knowledge never had. Still he waited to see if they had raised any alarms.   
  
Kyle and Kam quickly journeyed down the dark passageway that opened up in a cave not to far from the Capitol City's main gate.   
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Max and Michael were unsure of how to help the woman standing before them. They certainly had no idea what type of good the shop carried, and both were unfamiliar with the currency used on Antar.  
"As I said, we are not open for business, but perhaps if you were to return tomorrow, my niece or nephew could assist you."  
The woman whipped around, fury filling her eyes. "You lie. My father had no brothers. I am not your niece. Who are you and what are you doing in my father's store. Answer me now before I kill you," she said. She raised her hand to attack, and Max and Michael followed suit and raised their arms as well.  
"Wait, don't!" shouted Max. "Allow us to explain."  
"Explain? I know the explanation. You are trying to loot our store, well I won't have it, do you hear me?"  
  
The door opened and a man dressed in Antarian garb carrying a small child with hair so blond it was almost white entered the shop. He quickly placed the child on the ground and stood in front of him to protect him. "Saranara, wait," he said. "What's going on here?"  
"I found these two intruders looting my shop. I was just about to take care of the situation when you arrived."  
The man stepped forward and looked at the two strangers. Turning away from them, he looked at the woman. "I don't think you want to do that Saranara," he said.  
"Why not?" she asked. "I have every right to protect my livelihood."  
"Because you are about to kill the King and his second in command."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
_Antar – Royal Palace_  
  
The door to the room where Liz was being held banged open and Kivar strode inside. "Very clever Elizabeth. However did you manage it?"  
"Manage what, to not kill myself at the thought of marrying you? Simple, you removed all the sharp objects from the room before you locked me in," Liz said in a sarcastic voice.  
"I'm so glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, during your incarceration. I am referring to your son."  
"Kam, what about him? What have you done to him?" cried Liz. "I swear to you, if you've harmed one hair on his head, I will kill you with my bare hands."  
"Please, spare me your false histrionics, Elizabeth. They are becoming quite boring. You know that your brat has somehow managed to escape the palace, along with that half-wit lackey that has fawned over you these three years past."  
  
Liz allowed herself a secret smile before she replied. "He couldn't have been too much of a half-wit if he and Kam managed to escape Kivar."  
"How did they get out?" he demanded.  
"Gee, you know, I don't think I can help you with that, since I was locked in this room. They certainly didn't stop here and clear their plans with me."  
"I've had just about enough of your insolence," said Kivar. "Do not think that your behavior, and your role in this will be ignored. He walked through the door and slammed it. As the door slammed a burst of pain radiated up Liz's arm. It started from the security bracelet Kivar placed on her arm three years ago, and went up her arm and coursed through her body. She bit her lip to help choke back the screams of pain. After several minutes, the pain subsided, and she heard Kivar's voice echo through the room. "You will answer my questions Elizabeth, or you will continue to suffer."  
  
_Antar – Capitol City-_  
  
"What!" cried the girl. "How can you know this?"  
Max and Michael looked at each other. Neither of them recognized the Antarian warrior that stood before them. His hair was as blond as the child that accompanied him and his eyes were a vivid green. Max was certain that this wasn't Kyle, for he was taller and broader than his friend, and his eyes revealed great suffering.  
"What king?" said Max. "Kivar is the ruler here. That is known to all."  
"You are wrong," said Saranara. "This is not the king. He is just a common thief. What makes you think that these two are King Zan and General Rath?"  
"It's quite simple," said the man looking at the two intruders. "This one," he said pointing to Max, "Is wearing a wedding ring that matches the one worn by Queen Elizabeth. And his ring," he said pointing to Michael, "Matches the one worn by the one and only Maria DeLuca Guerin." As he spoke, his hair darkened, as did his eyes, but they retained a portion of their lost look."  
"Kyle!" shouted Max and Michael in unison. Both men restored their appearances and they reached out to hug their friend. Before they could, however, Kyle stepped aside to reveal the small boy that was hiding behind him. He passed his hand over the boy's head and his hair turned from blond to the dark brown hair shared by Lexie and Liz.  
  
Max Evans looked upon his son and was instantly filled with love for the small boy. He knelt down in front of his son. "Hi Kam," he said. "Do you know who I am?"  
"No," said the child.  
"I'm your Daddy," he said gently. "Did your mommy tell you about me?"  
"Yeah, she said you had to go live in another place with Lexie to keep her safe."  
"That's right," said Max. "But now I'm here to bring you and your mother home." He stood up and turned towards Kyle. "Where is Liz? Will she be coming here too?"  
"Uh, yeah, Max, about that," said Kyle. "We need to talk, but now isn't the time, and this isn't the place. Kam said his sister and Isabelle were here. Where are they?"  
  
Saranara stepped forward. "We don't know Kyle. Jereon hid them down in the tunnels when Lexie told us the guardsmen were returning. We went back down as soon as the guardsmen left, but the were gone."  
"Gone, what do you mean, gone?" asked Michael  
"Just what I said General," she answered. "They disappeared. When Jereon went back down into the tunnel to retrieve them, they were gone, as was my father."  
"What?" asked Kyle. "Saranara, your father has been missing for months."  
"Jereon found him down in the tunnel when he went to hide Lexie and Isabelle. He was unconscious, but Jereon couldn't spare any time to check him."  
"Where is this Jereon?" asked Max. "I want to speak with him."  
"When we couldn't find Isabelle and Lexie, he went through the tunnels to see if he could find them. I went out into the city to where the tunnel emerges, but there was no sign of them."  
  
"Saranara," a voice called from the other room.   
"That is Jereon," she said. "Jereon, do not come out here. You are supposed to be injured."  
"Why is he supposed to be injured?" asked Max.  
"Kivar's guardsmen," said the girl bitterly. "They came here looking for our Father, and they beat Jereon when he couldn't give them what they wanted."  
"It looks like they did a number on you as well," said Michael, noting the bruise on her face. "But what did you mean when you said he was supposed to be injured?"  
"Saranara, were you able to find a healer?" asked Kyle, his eyes widening. At Max and Michael's confused look, he explained further. "Max the gift of healing you have is very special on Antar. Not many people have it, and those that did, were always held in the highest esteem. The royal family was always blessed with at least one healer each generation. When Kivar took over, he began to persecute those with healing powers, until they were forced underground. There hasn't been a true healer here in Capitol City in many years." HE turned back to Saranara, "Were you able to locate one?"  
"No," she said. "I left Lexie with Jereon, and showed her where to hide, in case the guardsmen came back, and I went in search of a healer. I was unable to find anybody to help me. When I came back, I found that Jereon had been healed. It was amazing, he showed no sign of any of the injuries."  
"Lexie," said Max softly. "She did it, didn't she?"  
"Yes Majesty, she did," replied Saranara. "And she was quite concerned that she did so without your permission. Apparently you have taught her well to safeguard her powers."  
  
"Liz knew," said Kyle. "That's why she did it."  
"What? What did Liz know?" asked Max.  
"Liz knew what powers and abilities the babies were going to have, at least after Kam was born, she was able to tell me a lot of what he would be able to do, and she's been right with each one. She must have known that Lexie would be able to heal, and she knew what Kivar's people would do to her if they ever got their hands on her."  
"So she made sure to send her back with me," continued Max. "My God, the things she had done to protect our children. It's incredible." Kyle said nothing for a moment and then reminded the others that Jereon was in the back room waiting.  
  
Saranara closed the curtains indicating that the shop was closed and led the others into the storeroom. Kyle started to make the introductions when Kam interrupted.   
"I can do it Unca Kyle. That's my Daddy, and that's Unca Michael," he said. "Your Unca Kyle, and I'm Kam, and that's your friend Serena, and he's her brother Jeremy."  
"Kam, that was really good," said Max, but this is Saranara and Jereon, not Serena and Jeremy."  
"I know that, but that's what Lexie calls them," answered the little boy.  
"It's true Majesty," said Jereon. "The young Lexie had trouble with our names, and shortened them. A nick name I believe she said."  
  
"Serena," said Max thoughtfully looking at his two friends. "You don't suppose that this is the same Serena I told Liz about when I traveled back in time?"  
"I don't know," said Kyle, "But we don't have time for this now. Max, there's something I haven't told you yet, and we still have to find Isabelle and Lexie."  
"What haven't you told me? Is Liz alright?"  
"Um, Saranara, do you think you could find something for Kam to do out front?"  
"Of course Kyle," she said. "I am sure Kam would love to help me in the store for a while. Wouldn't you Kam?"  
"Ok," he said. "Can I have something to eat?"  
"I believe we can find something for you young Kam," said Saranara.  
"Kam, I want you to listen to Saranara," said Max. He hugged the boy tightly and at the same time, passed his hand over his head and changed his hair back to the light blond color it was when he entered the store.  
  
After making sure that Kam couldn't hear their conversation, Kyle turned to Max. He explained how for the past three years, he and Liz had tricked Kivar into believing that Liz hated Kyle. Kyle explained that Kivar thought that the best punishment would be for them to have to live together.   
"He really thought he was torturing Liz by making her stay with the man who betrayed her husband," he said. "Kivar would allow me some freedom. I was able to leave the suite we had and roam around the palace, but I wasn't able to leave. Liz and Kam were not allowed to leave the suite. This is the first time Kam has ever been out of the palace since he was born."  
"How did you get out then?"  
"When we first arrived here, I was training with some of the palace guards, and one of them showed me one of the tunnels used by an old spy network to infiltrate the palace. I used that to get in and out of town and communicate with Naloch."  
"Why didn't you Liz and Kam just escape that way then?" demanded Max.  
"When Kivar first took us to the palace, he fitted Liz with some type of security bracelet. It set off the alarm every time she tried to leave the suite. He threatened Kam with it as well, but he never got around to doing it."  
  
"So all this time, you could have left, and been free, and you didn't," said Max.  
"I couldn't," said Kyle. "I gave my word. I promised to protect Liz with my life," he said looking at Michael.  
"So why now? Why did you and Kam leave now, what about Liz?"  
  
"Kivar allowed Liz and Kam to live, and that helped to make him look good in the eyes of the people," said Kyle. "The other day, two guardsmen came and took Liz from the suite. I tried to contact her, but she kept blocking me out. Several hours ago, she let me in and told me what Kivar wanted. He said that to solidify his position in the eyes of the people, he was going to marry Liz, and if she didn't agree, he would kill Kam."  
"That bastard!" said Max.  
"Liz begged me to get Kam out of there. Max, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave her there, but I didn't want to put Kam at risk either. I was going to bring Kam here because he told me that Lexie and Isabelle were here. I thought Isabelle could watch them both, and maybe even go back home, and I could go back for Liz. I swear that I was going to go back for Liz," said Kyle.  
  
"God Kyle, don't you think I know that you wouldn't just abandon Liz," said Max. "You gave up three years of your life to protect my wife and my son. I can never repay you for what you did. You and Michael are the best friends anybody could ever have. I don't know what I'd do without you." The three men looked at each other for a moment when Kyle said, "Are we supposed to hug now, cause I have to tell you that I'm thinking I don't think so in a big way!" Silence filled the room for a moment then Michael laughed first, followed by Max and Kyle. Jereon looked on in confusion, he had known Kyle for three years and never once seen him laugh so freely.  
  
"Jereon," said Max, turning towards the Antarian. "Your sister said that Lexie told you the guards were coming back. How did she know this?"  
"I don't know Majesty," he began when Max interrupted.  
"Please, I'm just Max, and I'm nobody's king."  
"Your sister said the same thing, but I have never met anybody more like a princess in my entire life," said Jereon. "But if it pleases you, Max it shall be. I do not know how Lexie knew that the guardsmen were returning. We were down in the tunnel at that time, and couldn't see the outside at all, but she knew. She was able to describe their uniforms quite well. Her warning gave Saranara and I enough time to hide them in the tunnel with my father, and prepare for the return of the guardsmen."  
"What did the guardsmen do when they saw that you were healed?" asked Michael.   
Jereon looked down at the ground for a moment and then looked his king directly in the eye. "They didn't know," he said. "Saranara modified their minds. They think they saw me battered and bleeding, the way they left me. Please Majesty; do not punish her for that. She had no choice."  
"Why would I punish her for protecting you, and don't call me Majesty," said Max.  
"Mind modification violates the laws enacted by both the royal family and Kivar," said Jereon. "Your family knew the dangers of mind modification. Those with such ability had to register their gifts with palace, and if they were found to use their powers in a way to harm others or benefit themselves, they could be stripped of their powers. Kivar takes anyone with that power away from their family and if they refuse to join his army, he has them killed."  
"What is to prevent someone from simply modifying Kivar's memories and escaping?" asked Max.  
"When they join the army, they are fitted with a special kind of blocking device that prevents them from using their powers on any of Kivar's people. If they refuse to join the army, they are killed instantly and don't have a chance to escape."  
  
Max and Michael looked at Jereon, with expressions of shock and horror on their faces. "Well, as I said, I'm nobody's king, and even if I were, Saranara did what she did to save your life," said Max. "What we need to do now is make some plans, and try and track down Isabelle and Lexie. Once their safe, we need to go after Liz. Does that work for everyone?" he asked looking at the small group. They all nodded, and Kyle stepped away to bring Saranara and Kam back with the rest of them. Once they were all together, Jereon led them down the tunnel to where Lexie and Isabelle had hid. They searched the small room and found nothing. Jereon led them down the dark tunnel until they came to another small chamber. This chamber had three more tunnels branching off of it.  
"I made it this far," said Jereon, and went back. I wasn't sure which way to go, and I wanted to let Saranara know that I was going to be gone for a while."  
"Daddy, Lexie went that way," said Kam, pointing towards the tunnel on the left.  
"How do you know that Kaminator?" asked Kyle. "Is she playing the game with you right now?"  
"No, but she did go that way, I just know it," insisted the boy. "I want to go that way and find Lexie. She said she'd give me a cookie, and I want to give her the Betchie bear that Mommy made!" he said stamping his foot on the ground. Max looked puzzled but scooped the boy up in his arms. "Ok Kam, if it's that important, we can go down this tunnel first."   
  
They started down the tunnel, occasionally scraping against the sides of the narrow passageway. After they had gone approximately a quarter of a mile, Jereon stopped, his light shining on a shiny object on the ground. He reached down and picked it up, examined it and passed it to Max.  
"That's Isabelle's bracelet," he said. "Great job Kam, you were right, they went down this way."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Isabelle hefted the weight of the small child in her arms and followed Naloch down the dark and winding path of the tunnel. _Poor imp,_ she thought. _She's so tired. First she healed Jereon, and then Naloch. It just wore her out._  
"How fairs the young one?" asked Naloch as he moved steadily forward.  
"She's tired," answered Isabelle. "Naloch will you tell my why we had to leave so quickly. Your son will be going crazy when he finds us missing."  
"There is no time now," he answered. "We must move quickly Princess, before the guardsmen arrive."  
"Don't call me that," Isabelle said automatically. "The guardsmen have already been to your shop twice today."  
"I was afraid of that. Word that I'm alive must have somehow reached Kivar's men. Now let us move faster. We are almost at the end of the tunnel. Transportation will be waiting for us there."  
  
Isabelle didn't like being told to wait for answers, but she also knew that she had no choice. Naloch had the answers, and he wasn't ready to give them to her yet. They walked for another quarter of an hour in silence. Naloch stopped and motioned for her to wait behind him. He made a low keening whistle, waited a moment and whistled again. There was an answering call, and then the tunnel was illuminated. Two Antarians joined them in the tunnel and spoke softly to Naloch. Isabelle strained to hear what they were saying, but their voices were too low.  
  
"Princess," said Naloch. "These men are here to take us to Uzshtar City. We'll be safe there for now."  
"Naloch, I can't leave," said Isabelle. "Max and Michael will be here any time. We have to wait for them."  
"I'm sorry, but there have been some new developments that I was not aware of. It isn't safe for any of us now. If your brother and the General do arrive here, my son and daughter will help them."  
"What kind of developments, and who are these men."  
"Forgive me, this is Franchet, and this is Malik, they are members of our underground network." Isabelle nodded at the two men and smiled slightly.  
"Now what about these developments. Tell me what is happening."  
"It seems Princess, as though Kyle and your nephew have escaped from the royal palace."  
"What, they escaped, and left Liz there. No way! Kyle wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let anything separate him from Liz!" Isabelle insisted.  
"You are wrong Princess, for he did just that," said Malik. "And with good cause. Kivar has ordered the execution of the young prince if Queen Elizabeth does not marry him."  
  
_Antar – Royal Palace_  
  
Liz choked back another scream as the pain in her body intensified. She had never felt anything as excruciating as this. Kivar was truly evil. The pain varied from sharp and intense to dull and throbbing, but it never stopped. She felt as though she would go mad from the pain. Liz tried to block out the pain by reciting the periodic table of elements. When she finished with that, she began to recite the items on the menu at the CrashDown, price and tax included. She got as far as a Will Smith Burger when the pain stopped. She collapsed to the floor in relief and slept.  
  
_Mommy? Mommy, can you hear me Mommy?_ she heard in her head.  
_"Kam, is that you. Are you alright sweetie?"  
Mommy, I'm fine. Guess what.  
Kam where are you? Is Uncle Kyle with you?  
No, he's across the room._ Liz smiled slightly as she remembered how literal her son could be at times. But at least Kam and Kyle were together, and out of the palace.  
_Mommy, I got to meet Unca Kyle's friend Saranara. She's pretty, for a girl. And she has a really cool brother named Jereon. But Lexie can't say their names right. She calls them Jeremy and Serena.  
Lexie? Are you and Lexie playing the game?  
No Mommy, not right now. Her and Auntie Isabelle are hiding from us.  
Hiding from us, what do you mean Kam? Where are they?  
Mommy,_ Kam said in exasperation. _If I knew where they were, they wouldn't be hiding. But Daddy says we'll find them real soon.  
Find them, wait, there here? On Antar? Kam, is Daddy here too."  
Yeah, him and Unca Michael._  
Liz groaned as the pain in her arm began again.  
_Kam, honey, Mommy has to go, but you listen to Daddy and Uncle Kyle and Uncle Michael. They'll take good care of you. Oh my God it hurts!_ She tried to stop the thought, but it couldn't be quelled. She realized that Kam could still hear her. _I love you Kam, remember listen to Daddy._ She quickly blocked her connection with her son and began to scream.  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
"Damn it," said Max. "They're not here. We must have missed them, if they were even here at all."  
"Maybe we should go back and check the other tunnels," suggested Michael.  
"No," interjected Kyle. "This is the way they went."  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Michael.  
"Kam said so," he answered. "His powers are incredible Michael. "I don't know if it has anything to do with his being born here or living her, or if it's a combination of Max's and Liz's DNA, but it's amazing. Liz was never able to contact any of you at all, and she's been trying for years. But when she and Kam tried it together they were able to connect with Lexie."  
"Liz did it herself one time," said Max. "Lexie thought it was a dream. I think because she is their mother, she retained some type of connection with them."  
"Well, whatever the connection, I still say listen to Kam. If he says they went this way, they did," said Kyle.   
  
Max turned to his son. "Kam, can you help us find Lexie?" he asked. The boy said nothing, and instead, stared into space, his lips moving in silent conversation.  
"Kam? Kam, can you hear me?" asked Max. He moved towards the boy, but Kyle held him back.  
"Max, wait, I think he's talking to either Liz, or Lexie. Let me see if I can reach Liz." He closed his eyes and concentrated, but opened them quickly.  
"Liz is being tortured," he said. "She was talking to Kam, when all of a sudden she cried out that it hurt so much. She told him to listen to you, and broke the connection. Max, we have to save her."  
  
Max's face turned white at the thought of Liz being harmed in anyway. He knelt down next to his small son. "Kam, did you just talk to Mommy?"  
"Yeah, but she said she had to go, but I should be good and listen to you."  
"That's right, but did she say anything else."  
"No, just that I should listen to you. Oh wait, she said it hurt. Do you think she has another boo boo like the one on her face?"  
"I don't know Kam, but when we find her, we'll make it all better," he said gently.  
"Max," said Jereon. "I think they were here not too long ago. We found something scraped into one of the walls, but it makes no sense to us."  
  
Max and Michael walked over to where Jereon and Saranara were standing. Gouged into the wall was the word Uzshtar. He turned to Jereon. "Does Uzshtar mean anything to you?"  
"Uzshtar City is located not too far from here. Do you believe that is where they went?"  
"I'm not sure," said Max. "But I think this was Isabelle's way of leaving us a clue. She wrote it the way it sounds in English. She was probably hoping that Kivar's men couldn't read English."  
"That was very clever of the Princess," said Jereon grudgingly.  
"Kyle," said Saranara. "Can you try and contact her? If you could reach her on Earth, I'm certain that you should be able to do it here on Antar. She tried to quell the jealous sound in her voice and was only partially successful. Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated. After several minutes, he opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Uzshtar City it is. She said they are traveling in a Bladog transport and they should be there soon."  
"What the hell is a Bladog transport?" asked Michael irritably.  
"It's the Antarian version of an eighteen wheeler," answered Kyle. "She said she's fine and Lexie is fine and that they are with your father."  
  
Jereon and Saranara smiled with relief at finding out that their father was alive and safe. "Ask her where we should meet them?" said Jereon. Kyle closed his eyes again and concentrated. "You father said we should go to Franchet's eating establishment and we would be contacted there."  
"Wonderful," said Jereon. "If we start now, we should reach Uzshtar by nightfall.  
  
_Antar – Royal Palace_  
  
Liz cried out as the pain surpassed anything she had ever felt before. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. To try and occupy her mind, she thought about her conversation with Kam. _Apparently Lexie and Isabelle are here as well. I can't believe that Max brought her here. He should have realized how dangerous it would be for her to be here. I wonder. Saranara, Serena. I wonder if it is the same Serena that Future Max had told her about. It kind of made sense. Even though they changed that particular time line, fate still planned for them to meet up with Serena._  
"Boy, would Einstein have a ball with this one," she said out loud.   
  
The door to her chamber opened and Kivar strode inside. "Have you had enough my dear?" he asked.  
"Enough of what?" she answered flippantly.  
"Elizabeth, it isn't wise to mock me," he said. He raised his hand and released a bolt of energy towards her. The impact struck her in the chest and collapsed to her knees.  
"That's better, at least now you are showing me the proper respect. I have decided that our wedding will be held immediately after the feast of Quardok. I do hope that will be acceptable for you."  
"I'll kill you before I'll marry you," she said between clenched teeth.  
"Really, and here I was thinking, I only hope I don't kill you before we marry," said Kivar as he hit her with another bolt of energy.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
_Antar – Uzshtar City_  
  
The journey to Uzshtar City did not take long. They left Malik and Franchet at the edge of the city, and Naloch led Isabelle and Lexie into yet another cave. Isabelle stumbled several times as she carried the still sleeping child in her arms. After they had walked for several minutes, Lexie began to stir.  
  
"Auntie Isabelle," said Lexie in a sleepy voice. "I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?"  
"I'll see what I can find for you Lexie," she said. "Naloch, can I get some food for Lexie. I think she wore herself out healing both you and Jereon. She needs to eat to rebuild her strength."  
"We don't have much, and what we do have, must be conserved," hedged Naloch.  
Isabelle drew herself up angrily. "Naloch, you keep calling me princess, well as your princess, I demand that you provide Lexie with some food! She is just a child. She's been ripped from her world, and thrown into this war that she knows nothing about. She saved your life and the life of your son. The very least you can do is give her something to eat. If our reserves our low, give her mine, give her yours for that matter. You owe her that much!"  
"As you wish Princess," said Naloch, bowing his head to hide the angry spark in his eye.  
"Naloch, wait," said Isabelle. "Keep your rations for yourself, but please give Lexie mine. I have to protect her."  
"I don't think that's going to be much of a problem Princess," said Naloch. "For neither of you are going any further."  
  
Isabelle looked up, puzzled by the sound of Naloch's voice.  
"Naloch, what's the matter?"  
"You always were rather dimwitted Princess," said Naloch. "Haven't you figured out yet that I'm not Naloch?" As he spoke, his appearance underwent a metamorphosis from the kindly Antarian she had known to a stranger with cruel eyes and a jagged scar bisecting his face.  
"Who are you?" asked Isabelle, her voice trembling.  
"Princess, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt. Oh wait, you knew me on Earth as Nicholas. Here on Antar, I am known as Nicoro. I am second in command to Lord Kivar."  
"You can't be Nicholas, he's dead. He was a skin, and we destroyed all their husks before the harvest."  
"You silly witless fool, that was just another elaborate ruse set up by Lord Kivar to keep you occupied. A game if you will that he used to amuse himself."  
  
Isabelle shifted Lexie behind her as Nicoro spoke, and tried to edge backward.  
"Don't bother Princess," said Nicoro. "I allowed you to escape from me once, it won't happen again."  
"What are you talking about? When did I escape from you?"  
"Do you not remember anything of your former life? When you were here on Antar?"  
"No, not really, only things that Tess told us, but most of those were lies anyhow."  
"Lord Kivar had duped you into believing he loved you, and was willing to do anything to work out a peaceful agreement with your family to end the war. You foolishly agreed to allow Kivar into the city to meet with your brother. I escorted you to the city gates to gain admittance for Lord Kivar. At the last minute, you had doubts, and tried to escape. You hit me across the face with a garden tool and ran to alert your brother and his stupid second in command, but it was too late. Kivar had already breached the city's gates, and the rest, as you know is history. Kivar has ruled ever since."  
"It's a shame I didn't kill you then," said Isabelle. "I think I'll do it now instead." She raised her hand and sent an energy beam directly at the man.   
Nicoro went flying backwards and landed in a pile against the cave wall.  
"Lexie, sweetie, I want you to walk back that way, towards the entrance of the cave. Do not go outside. Stay inside the cave. Ok sweetie, can you do that for Auntie Isabelle?"  
"Ok Auntie, but don't you want me to fix his boo boo again?"  
"No," Isabelle said with a slightly hysterical edge to her voice. "I most definitely don't want you to do that. He's not really Naloch honey, he was playing a bad trick on us."  
"I knowed that," whispered Lexie  
"You did honey? How?"  
"When I made his boo boos get better, I got to see pictures in my head. He told me he was Jeremy's daddy, but none of his pictures had any of the stuff I saw when I fixed Jeremy."  
"Oh Lexie, sweetie, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Cause he said he'd hurt you if I did. He said he'd give you boo boos that I couldn't fix, and I gots scared!"  
  
Isabelle bent down and hugged the child. "Of course you did sweetie, but promise me that you won't ever keep a secret like that again, from me, or your daddy, or any grown up that loves you. OK?"  
Lexie nodded and Isabelle gave her a small pat on the fanny. "Ok, start walking towards the front of the cave, but wait for me there." As soon as Lexie was out of site, Isabelle turned towards the groaning mass against the cave wall.  
"You bastard! I can't believe you said something like that to a child. You deserve to die, but before I kill you, where is Naloch?"  
"I'm not going to answer your questions Princess," groaned Nicoro."  
"You will, one way or another," said Isabelle. "Where is Naloch, and what about those other two, Malik and Franchet? Who are they loyal to?"  
"I'll die before I answer your questions you bitch."  
"You'll die regardless, but if you won't answer, I'll get the answers out of you myself," she said, fury making her voice hard. Isabelle knelt down next to Nicoro and placed her hand on his chest.  
"Last chance to tell me what you want to know, you bastard."  
"Never," he gasped.  
"Fine," said Isabelle. She sent a burst of energy into his chest, and concentrated as hard as she possibly could. The energy from hand filled his body with an intense heat. As he died, she received flashes of his live, and the evil that he did. One final burst of energy from Isabelle caused his body to be consumed in flames. She stepped away from what was left of his body and ran to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Lexie? Lexie? Where are you?" she whispered as loudly as she dared as she made her way through the tunnel. Within a few minutes, she was reunited with Lexie and she hugged the child tightly.  
"Good girl Lexie," she said, trying to quell the tears that threatened to run down her face. "You were such a good listener. When we get home, I'm going to take you out for a giant ice cream. How does that sound?"  
"Is the bad man going to come get us?" whispered Lexie, her fingers in he mouth.  
"No honey, Auntie made that bad man go away. He's not going to hurt anybody ever again."  
"Ok Auntie Isabelle. Can we go find my Daddy now, or maybe even my Mommy? I miss them?"  
"We're going to try and find your Daddy sweetie, and guess what, Uncle Michael's with them too! Won't that be fun?"  
"Did Auntie Maria and Lizzie Belle come too? She's my baby sister you know, and I have to teach her things. Auntie Maria said so!" said Lexie importantly.  
Isabelle marveled at the incredible recuperative powers this small child seemed to have. "No honey, Auntie Maria and the baby are back home, but I'm sure we'll see them as soon as possible. Lexie, can you do Auntie a favor?"  
  
Lexie looked at Isabelle with her big brown eyes and nodded.  
"Ok then, can you talk to Kam the way he talks to you?"  
"I don't know, I never tried."  
"Well, I want you to try, and if you can do it, ask Kam to tell your Daddy to have Uncle Kyle contact me. Can you do that for me?"  
"I'll try."  
"Ok sweetie, and while you are trying, Auntie Isabelle is going to pick you up and give you a piggy back ride."  
"Where we goin?"  
"Oh, on a grand adventure to rescue a Queen who is locked in a tower in a castle."  
"Just like the story in my book!" shouted the child.  
"Yeah," said Isabelle. "Just like that."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Sacrifice  
  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
  
Conventional Couples  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
[I]Antar - Royal Palace[/I]  
  
One of the guards passed his hand over the control panel and opened the door to the suite that Liz shared with Kyle and Kam. They unceremoniously dump her body on the floor and leave, securing the door behind them. Liz groaned on the floor and tried to stand up, but the effort sapped what little strength she had and she passed out. Several hours later, she woke and gazed around the room from her vantage point on the floor. When she realized that she was back in her own quarters, Liz pulled her self into a sitting position. The room began to spin and she quickly shut her eyes to block out the sight. She slowly dragged herself into a chair, her eyes still closed. She waited a few minutes and cautiously opened her eyes again. This time, she was rewarded with a room that didn't spin.  
  
She slowly pushed herself up off of the chair into a standing position and looked around. The room seemed so empty without Kyle and Kam, but it was the best alone she had ever felt. Knowing her son was away from that mad man Kivar made everything she went through worthwhile. Slowly she made her way across the room to Kam's sleeping quarters and looked inside. She smiled when she realized that Balchie and Betchie, the two bears she had tried to make for her children while she was pregnant, were missing. She moved slowly to her own room and went to the place where she hid her journal. It was missing, but in its place was a letter.  
  
[I]Dear Liz,  
  
You must realize how much it killed me to leave you here, but I realized that you were right. It was the only way to save Kam, and I also realized that if I didn't do it, you would kill yourself trying to do it.  
  
You know where I'm going to take him Liz, and I've told you how to get there. I won't write it down in case anybody but you finds this. I will protect your son Liz, with my life, and I will be back to get you, you can count on it. You are my best friend, and I can't lose you.  
  
Love  
  
Kyle[/I]  
  
Liz wiped away the tear that slid slowly down her cheek. She passed her hand over the paper, causing it to burst into flames. Smoke eddied up from the ashes and drifted towards the ceiling. Coughing a little, Liz exited the room and stepped out into the main room. As she did, the door slid open to reveal two guards who rushed in and began to look around. "The sensors indicated that there is a fire. Where is it? What is burning?" asked one of the guards, while the other took her by the arm and tried to pull her from the room. "You'll have to come with me," he said. "While Krochi looks for the source of the fire." "I can't leave this room!" cried Liz. "The security bracelet, it will kill me." The guard grabbed Liz and pulled her out of the room into the hallway. As they passed through the doorway, Liz braced herself for the feeling of pain, but nothing happened. She looked at the guard questioningly, but said nothing. Noting her puzzlement, the guard looked around furtively and whispered, "Have no fear Your Majesty. The bracelet will only work if you open the door from the inside. If we open the door from the outside to bring you out, you are in no danger. The time will come when you can use this information, but you must wait. Do you understand me Majesty?" Liz nodded her head to show that she understood.  
  
The other guard came into the hallway and glared at Liz. "There was no fire in there. What did you do?" "I didn't do anything," said Liz innocently. "I was busy being unconscious until right before you came storming into my quarters. I don't believe that Lord Kivar would want his fiancée to be treated in such a manner, do you?" The guard blanched but said nothing. "You there," she said pointing at the guard who had told her about the bracelet. "What is your name?" "I am Cadrik, Your Majesty," he said. "Cadrik, you may tell Lord Kivar that I am thankful for your assistance during this manner. You may also tell him that I never wish to see this buffoon near my quarters again." She looked at Krochi while she spoke and she noted that his face had gone deathly pale. "Aye Majesty," said Cadrik, nodding his head. "As you wish." "No, wait," Liz said imperiously. "I've changed my mind. Krochi, you have displeased me, but I do not believe I shall inform Lord Kivar. I shall keep my silence for a price." "Yes Your Majesty, I am your willing servant. You only have to ask for what you wish," groveled Krochi. "I am quite hungry, and feeling very weak. I will need food, and plenty of it to rebuild my strength," she said. "Can you do this for me?" "Yes, Your Majesty," Krochi said, bowing. "I will be most pleased to do this for you. Will you want anything else?" "If I do," she said with a slight smile. "You will be the first to know. Cadrik, will you please escort me into my room now?"  
  
Cadrik and Liz walked into the suite of rooms. "Well done Majesty," Cadrik whispered. "Gather your strength for you will need it." "Thank you Cadrik, for everything," she said squeezing his hand. "No, those of us who support the Royal Family thank you, Majesty." "Cadrik, there is one thing," Liz said as he prepared to leave. "Is there any way you can tell Kivar I need to see him. I suppose I had better accept his proposal of marriage." She made a face as she spoke and Cadrik laughed softly. "Aye Majesty," he said. "It will be done."  
  
Several hours later, the door to the suite slid open and Kivar walked in. "Elizabeth, I understand that you wished to speak with me?" he said. "Yes, I do. I have given your proposal serious thought, and I can see that it has some merits," she said. "Living, for one," said Kivar. "Yes, that would be one of them," Liz answered dryly. "But I do have some questions." "Of course you do. You are a wise woman Elizabeth, not one to rush foolishly into something with her eyes closed. Please ask your questions, and I will do my best to answer them." "If I were to marry you, would I still remain a prisoner in the palace, or would I be given my freedom?"  
  
"Not right away Elizabeth. You will have to earn your freedom by proving to me that you are loyal to me and to no other." "My son. I want his safety, and the safety of Kyle to be guaranteed." "No, I cannot do that," said Kivar. "Kyle is a traitor, he took your son from the palace and has disappeared. He must be eliminated." "Interesting, you call him a traitor Kivar? Why is that?"  
  
Kivar walked across the room and looked out the window into the courtyard below. "It is quite simple Elizabeth, he defied me." "Really, in what way? Did you ever specifically say that Kam could not leave the palace? If you wanted him to remain, why did you not fit him with a security bracelet such as mine?" Kivar started to speak when he realized that what Liz said was true. "It is true that I never stated any such thing. You are clever Elizabeth, very clever. You will make a fine wife." "I want your promise Kivar, that nothing will happen to them, my son Kam, and my friend Kyle will be allowed to live," said Liz firmly. "Fine," said Kivar, not meaning a word of what he said. "Kyle and Kam will be allowed to live, but never within the grounds of the Royal Palace. From here they are banned forever." "As you wish Kivar," said Elizabeth, also not meaning a word of what she said. "I will become your wife."  
  
"A wise choice Elizabeth," said Kivar. "The wedding will take place immediately!" "Excuse me, but where I come from, the bride has some say as to when her wedding will take place. I will need some time to recover from my [I]ordeal[/I]. I will beg your indulgence and ask you for some time to prepare Lord Kivar." "Fine," said Kivar. "So be it. You may have one of your Earth months to prepare for our wedding." "Kivar, there is one other thing," said Liz. "I would like to spend some time getting to know you. Would that be possible?" "Yes Elizabeth, I believe that would be wise. Perhaps I could have the guards escort you my sitting room occasionally."  
  
"That would be nice," said Liz. "And there would be no fear of my escaping as long as I was wearing this," she said indicating the security bracelet. "Precisely," said Kivar. "I shall leave you now Elizabeth, but we shall talk again soon.  
  
He exited the room and walked down the hallway pleased with himself. By marrying Elizabeth, he would secure his position as ruler of Antar. Those loyal to the Royal family would look favorably upon him. He had Elizabeth firmly under his thumb after just a few short hours of torture. She was so afraid of the bracelet that she would never try to escape. The only other matter he had to attend to was her son. He would track down that brat of hers, and the traitor Kyle and kill them both.  
  
Alone in her room, Liz smiled to herself. Kivar was an idiot; there was no doubt about it. He was so sure of himself that he never doubted her swift turn around. As if a few hours of torture would make her agree to marry him. She walked across the room and made her way into Kyle's bedroom. She looked through his clothing and found a pair of pants and a shirt that came close to fitting her. None of his shoes fit, but she would manage with what she had. Carrying the clothing she selected to her room, she hid them carefully where no one would find them. Feeling exhausted suddenly, she climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep, secure in the thought that she had a plan for escape. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Sacrifice  
  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
  
Conventional Couples  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
[I]Antar - Capitol City[/I]  
  
Kyle and Saranara rushed back through the tunnel, their mission to retrieve some food all but forgotten. Saranara gasped for breath as she tried to keep up with Kyle. He reached behind him and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along behind him.  
  
"Kyle, go ahead without me," she gasped. "I'm slowing you down, you have to get back to them. They need to know about this." "No," he said grimly. "I'm not leaving anyone behind, ever again. Especially not you." Unfortunately, Saranara chose that moment to stumble upon a rough part of the tunnel floor and she missed Kyle's comment. The two burst through the tunnel into the small cavern where Michael, Max, Jereon and Kam were waiting.  
  
Max and Michael jumped up as Saranara and Kyle entered the cavern, they're arms extended, while Jereon scooped Kam up and started to run down another tunnel. "Wait!" shouted Kyle. "It's us!" "Jesus, Kyle, we could have killed you," said Michael. "Next time, let us know it's you why don't you?" "Wait a second," gasped Kyle, trying to catch his breath. He was more winded from the news he was bearing rather than the run.  
  
"Saranara, will you take Kam for a walk please?" he asked, still panting slightly. "Just a second," said Max, starting to object. "Max, just shut up," said Kyle. "This is important. You keep saying you're not the king, well, try not acting like one for a change."  
  
Max stared in shock at the acidic words that spewed from Kyle's mouth. Kyle hadn't talked to him like that in years." "Kam and I are going to go back through the tunnel to the shop to get some food," said Saranara. "Won't that be fun Kam? Your Uncle Kyle was in such a hurry to get back here that he forgot the food." The two started back down the tunnel while Kyle watched until they were out of site. "Kyle, what has happened?" asked Jereon. "Did you find Isabelle and Lexie?" "No, I'm afraid it isn't good news. Saranara and I were in the marketplace when we heard the news."  
  
"What news Kyle, just say it!" demanded Max "It's Liz. She's agreed to marry Kivar. The notices said the wedding would take place in three days time!"  
  
[I]Antar - Royal Palace[/I]  
  
"Cadrik, tell me again everything that happened? Does Elizabeth believe that you are a traitor?" "Yes Lord Kivar," said Cadrik. "I believe I managed to convince her that I am loyal only to the royal family. Queen Elizabeth was quite easy to dupe actually. I believe that she is desperate to have someone on her side." "That is excellent Cadrik. I want you to go back to her and tell her that the plans for the wedding progress and that it will occur in three days." "Three days my Lord? Isn't that a bit sudden?" questioned Cadrik. "Yes, especially when she believes that she has several weeks to prepare for her escape. If she thinks the wedding will happen in three days, she will most likely try and escape the night before. With any luck, we'll be able to tail her to that brat of hers so I can kill him," said Kivar. "As you wish My Lord. I shall see to it immediately," said Cadrik bowing to Kivar. He left the room and made his way to the kitchens and prepared a tray for Liz.  
  
The door to her suite slid open and Liz, trying to fit into her persona of happy bride to be, did little but glance up to see who it was. When she saw that it was Cadrik, she smiled and jumped up and moved towards him. He frowned and shook his head slightly and she paused. "Good evening My Lady," he said respectfully. "I have brought you a meal and some news."  
  
"Good evening Cadrik," Liz said. "Thank you, I'm quite hungry tonight." "You need to eat well My Lady, for you are to wed Lord Kivar in three days." "Three days?" shouted Liz. "That's impossible. He promised me a month." "It is to be three days Queen Elizabeth, and you and Kivar shall wed. Now may I suggest that you eat, for you will need your strength." He bowed to Liz and walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
Liz watched Cadrik leave, puzzled by his behavior, and frightened by his news. She picked up the tray he had left for her and began to eat. She wasn't hungry, for his words had chased away her appetite, but she also knew she would need her strength for what was to come. She picked up a dish and began to eat, not noticing the contents. When she was done, she went to return the plate to the tray when she noticed a scrap of paper sticking out from under another dish. She removed it and unfolded it and read:  
  
"Your Majesty,"  
  
Lord Kivar believes me to be loyal to him. He instructed me to befriend you. I told him that I succeeded and that you trusted me implicitly. He then instructed me to inform you that your wedding has been scheduled for three days from now. He believes you will run, the night before the wedding is to occur. He plans to follow you in the hopes that you lead him to your son. He plans to kill the boy.  
  
Your Majesty, I beg you to believe that I am loyal to you and to the Royal House of Antar. It is imperative that you have faith in me, and do not believe what you may hear about me. Do not wait to run, you must leave tonight. It is urgent that you leave as soon as possible.  
  
Cadrik.  
  
Liz looked at the note and rubbed her head. She didn't know who or what to believe any longer. Finally, she decided to trust nobody but herself. She finished all the food on the tray, and went into her room. She quickly slipped on the pants and shirt that belonged to Kyle and covered it with one of the Antarian gowns that filled her closet. She made a quick survey of the room to see if there was anything of use to her. Spying nothing, she returned to the main living quarters, as the door again slid open. This time it was Krochi who entered the room. "Queen Elizabeth," he said. "I have come to remove your tray if you are done eating." "Thank you Krochi, but where is Cadrik?" she asked. "If it pleases your Majesty, I have some information to share with you," said Krochi. "Cadrik is not a friend to you. He betrays your confidences to Lord Kivar. You are in great danger. You should beware." "Danger, from what Krochi?" asked Liz. "Do not believe the words of Cadrik," said Kochi again. He picked up the tray and quickly stepped from the room.  
  
[I]Antar - Uzshtar City[/I]  
  
After many failed attempts, Isabelle and Lexie managed to locate the eating establishment belonging to Franchet, and they made their way inside. She sat at a table and looked around the dark room. Franchet was across the room, placing a platter of food in front of a customer. A woman approached Isabelle and asked what they would like anything. Isabelle declined regretfully, for she had no money, but she asked the waitress to send Franchet over. It took him several minutes to arrive at the table. "May I help you?" he asked in Antarian. Isabelle struggled to find the correct words. All of them had learned some of the language when they were here last, but she was far from proficient. After a few moments of internal struggle, she gave up and quickly passed her hand over her hair and face to reveal who she was, and just as quickly disguised herself again. Franchet's face registered shock for a moment. He quickly left the table and returned with two large platters of food. "Eat Majesty," he whispered. "I will be back as soon as possible. Where is Naloch?" At the name Naloch, Isabelle glared at Franchet, but said nothing. She passed Lexie some food and made sure that the child was eating before she answered. "We'll talk of him later. I need to get Lexie someplace safe." Franchet was about to answer when the door to the tavern opened and two of Kivar's guardsmen walked in. Isabelle shuddered, but kept her expression smooth. The two walked past her table and took some seats several tables away and began to talk.  
  
"I think Lord Kivar is making a mistake," said one of the guards. " You may think that, but I'd keep it to yourself if you want to live," said the other. "You know as well as I Lord Kivar won't stand for anybody speaking poorly of him or of his decisions." "Be that as it may, I still think it's a poor decision. What time is Commander Nicoro supposed to meet us?" "I'm not sure, he just said for us to meet him here, and he'd have something with him that would secure his position with Lord Kivar forever." Isabelle blanched at his statement, but continued to eat and act as if she'd heard nothing. The door to the tavern opened and three more guardsmen walked in and joined the others. "Have you heard the news?" asked one of the new arrivals. "Do you mean about Lord Kivar marrying the Queen? Yes, we've heard it," said the first guardsman guardedly. "No, that it is to happen in three days!" said one of the new arrivals. Isabelle gasped and dropped her eating utensil. It clattered against the dish, the sound seeming to echo throughout the room. She looked over at the guardsmen, and her stomach clenched when she realized they were all staring at her. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
_Antar – Uzshtar City_  
  
Isabelle looked over at the guardsmen and flashed a weak smile, and picked up Lexie. She rose and began to cross the room when one of the guardsmen stopped her.  
"Just a moment," he said, blocking her path. Isabelle looked at him, but said nothing.  
"Your daughter," the guardsman continued. "She is quite beautiful. She reminds me very much of my own daughter far away in Daajakara."  
Isabelle smiled and managed to utter a passable thank you in Antarian and began to move passed the guardsman.  
"Wait!" he commanded. She stopped in her tracks, trying to conceal the fear that consumed her. The guardsman brushed a strand of Lexie's hair away from her face and smiled. He said something to the child but Isabelle was too nervous to understand his speech. Lexie buried her face in her aunt's shoulder, and the guardsmen gave a shout of laughter. The guard that stopped her reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin and handed it to Lexie. Isabelle looked over at Franchet who nodded slowly. She nudged Lexie and whispered in her ear that she should take the coil. Lexie lifted her head a bit and smiled at the guard and allowed him to present her with the coin. She quickly hid her head in Isabelle's shoulder again, much to the amusement of the onlookers.  
  
Isabelle smiled again, and made her way over to where Franchet was standing. "Go out the front door and go around to the back of the building and come back in again through the kitchen. I'll wait for you there." She nodded and tightened her grip on Lexie and the two stepped outside. In the street, people were congregating to discuss the news of the upcoming wedding. The people were speaking so quickly that Isabelle had difficulty in catching the meaning of the many conversations that surrounded her. Giving up, she stepped around to the back of the building and entered the kitchen. As he promised, Franchet was waiting for her. He quickly escorted her into a small room, which Isabelle surmised was his office. Closing the door behind them he indicated that Isabelle should sit down. Once she was seated, he sat down across from her.  
"Princess, what has happened? Where is Naloch?"  
"Naloch, don't you mean Nicoro?" she said bitterly.  
"What do you mean Princess? We left you safely with Naloch."  
"And I'm telling you it wasn't Naloch. It was Kivar's second in command Nicoro. Somebody I don't know but who certainly knew who I was."  
  
Franchet stood up and began to pace in the small confines of the room. "This is unbelievable. Not that I doubt your word Princess, but I was certain he was Naloch. Please know that I never would have left you in his care had I known."  
"Relax Franchet," said Isabelle. "I know you didn't know. Right before I killed him, I made a connection with him. I was able to see that you and Malik had no idea of his deception. After I killed him, Lexie and I made our way here to you. I didn't know what else to do."  
"You made a wise decision Princess, especially in light of the news I just heard."  
"What news is that?" she asked. "I could hear people on the street talking about something but I wasn't able to decipher what they were saying."  
"There is to be a wedding Princess. In three days time, Lord Kivar will wed Queen Elizabeth, thus securing his position as ruler of Antar."  
  
"What!" shouted Isabelle. "Franchet, you must get me back to Capitol City. I have to do something to stop this."  
"Princess, I thought we decided it would be wiser to wait for the others to travel here to meet you. It is safer here."  
"Plans change," said Isabelle crisply. "There is no way in hell that Max will leave that city if he has heard about this farce of a wedding. I have to get back there, and I have to do it now!"  
"This will take some time to arrange Princess. We must secure safe transport for you and the little one."  
Isabelle stood up and crossed the floor to where Franchet stood. "Look, I don't care what it takes, and I keep telling you, I'm nobody's princess. What I am is one pissed off woman who needs to go help rescue one of her dearest friends from the hands of a monster. I already lost two people I love to that bastard, I'm not going to lose another. Do you understand me? Because if you don't, I am perfectly willing to find another way to make you understand," she said in a deathly quiet voice, raising her hand and placing it on Franchet's chest.   
  
Franchet looked down at the hand Isabelle had placed on his chest and gulped audibly. "Princess. Isabelle," he amended quickly. "I realize that you have strong feelings about this, and we will get you back there as soon as possible, but your safety is tantamount. We cannot be rushed."  
"As long as we understand each other," she said grimly. "I suggest you start making the arrangements.  
  
Franchet left the room and Isabelle walked over to Lexie who had fallen asleep during the exchange with Franchet.  
"Lexie, sweetie. Can you wake up for me please?" The child opened her eyes and looked at her aunt sleepily.  
"Lexie, Auntie Isabelle has a big favor to ask you. Can you try and play your game with Kam for me? Tell Kam to tell Daddy that we are coming back to Capitol City. Can you remember that Lexie?"  
"Capitol City," the child muttered in a sleepy voice.  
"Lexie," said Isabelle a bit more sharply. "This is important. You have to try."  
"Ok," said Lexie, a crystalline tear perched on her eyelashes.  
"Oh Lexie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," said Isabelle. "It's just really important that you try hard, ok? Auntie's not mad at you. I'm just cranky because I'm tired."  
"Maybe you should take a nap," said Lexie in a small solemn voice. "When I get to be a cranky monster, Daddy always makes me take a nap."  
"I wish I could Lexie," said Isabelle, placing a kid on the child's head. "I wish I could. But I'm going to sit here and watch while you take a nap instead. And remember, if you talk to Kam, what are you going to tell him?"  
"To tell Daddy we're going to Capitol City."  
  
Isabelle had just settled down comfortably in a chair with Lexie snuggled in her arms when there was a large crash from the restaurant. She tensed, but tried to remain calm when another large bang reverberated throughout the building. The door burst open and Franchet rushed inside. "Quickly Princess," he said. There is no time to lose. The guardsmen are tearing the place apart out there. Word has been spread that Commander Nicoro's transmitter signal has been lost. We must get you out of here now!" Isabelle said nothing; she just hefted Lexie up into her arms and followed Franchet out the door.  
  
_Antar – Royal Palace_  
  
Liz sat quietly, trying to decide what to do. She was unsure of whom she should listen to. She tried to contact first Kam, and then Kyle but with no luck. The door to her chambers slid open and Kivar walked in. "Elizabeth, you look rather pale," he said gazing down at her.  
"I have recently learned that I have only three days to plan a wedding Kivar, it tends to take a lot out of the average woman," she said dryly.  
"Is that all that is worrying you?"  
"Well, let me see, you lied to me about the date of our wedding. It leads me to believe that perhaps you have lied about other things as well, like the safety of my son, and my friend."  
"Elizabeth, relax. I gave you my word, and I will not go back on it. I only changed the date of our wedding because I am most anxious to make you my bride. Is there anything else you may require at this time Elizabeth?"  
"No, I think not, I believe I shall just get some rest," answered Liz.  
"So be it," said Kivar walking towards the door.  
"Kivar, wait!" she cried. "Perhaps you could instruct somebody to bring me a warm drink? Would that be possible?"  
"A warm drink you wish, a warm drink you shall have Elizabeth. If all your requests are as simple as this, I foresee our married life as being quite enjoyable."   
  
Kivar left the room, the door sliding shut behind him. "I foresee you rotting in hell you stupid bastard," said Liz. Several minutes later, the door slid open again, and a servant walked in, left a tray on the table and left quickly. Liz picked up the drink and quickly dumped it out. She looked under the napkin on the tray for a note, but there was nothing.  
"Damn it," she said. "I wish I had a clue what to do next  
  
Several hours later, a guard in the security center sat up and stared at his security screen. "We have an alarm in the Queen's quarters," he said.  
"They had one earlier today, it was false, but we should probably send someone down to make sure everything is safe." He spoke into a control panel and dispatched several guards to check the suite. When they arrived, opened the door to find the room engulfed in flames. Rushing in they began to make a search of the room.  
"We must find the queen!" cried one of the guards. He made his way towards the room Liz used for sleeping, while the other began to search the main living quarters. The room was so filled with smoke that he failed to notice Liz hiding in the corner. While his back was turned, she slipped out the open door. Turning around, she passed her hand over the security panel, and the door slid back into place. She knew it wouldn't hold the guards for long, but she figured it would buy her a few minutes. She had never been this way, but Kyle had described the way to the hidden passage so many times that she could recite it in her sleep. She located the dank room that Kyle had described and pressed the bricks in the wall. She held her breath until the door slid open. Stepping through the doorway quickly, she fumbled for the switch. She heard feet pounding, and the sound of voices coming closer. She searched in the dark until she finally found the switch and flipped it, causing the door to slide shut just as Kivar's soldiers burst into the room.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
_Roswell, New Mexico_  
  
Maria lay in bed, with little Beth cradled in her arms as she nursed. She traced a finger over the downy head of her little girl, amazed that she and Michael were able to create something so remarkable. Maria closed her eyes and dozed while her daughter fed. As she rested, images filled her mind. Peaceful images at first, dreams of her and Michael and the baby. But just as quickly, the images turned from dreams to flashes of Michael on Antar. She saw the reunion with Kyle and Kam. She felt Michael's frustration at not being able to locate Isabelle and Lexie, and finally his rage when he heard that Liz was to marry Kivar. Her eyes snapped open, and Beth, sensing the change in her mother began to scream.   
  
Maria soothed her baby, and sang her to sleep. Once she had Beth nestled back in her cradle, she reached for the phone and began to dial before she realized that she was the only one left. Everyone else was gone. She got up out of the bed and walked out the French doors leading from the bedroom to the balcony Michael had added to the house. She looked up into the night sky, her heart heavy. _How did Max stand it?_ She thought to herself. _I don't know, maybe it was even worse for him. He never knew if Liz was alive or dead. No, that's not true,_ she admitted to herself. _Max never doubted that she was alive. That was my job. And now, I'm here while all of them fight to bring my best friend home._ The nucleus of a plan began to form in her mind, but she resolutely shoved it aside.   
  
Maria walked back into the bedroom and checked on the baby one more time. She turned on the baby monitor and walked down stairs, trying to keep quiet so she didn't wake her mother and Jim, who were sleeping in the guest bedroom. In the kitchen, she made herself a snack and sat down at the kitchen table. A few minutes later, Jim walked into the kitchen and smiled at her.  
"Can't sleep?" he asked.  
"Kind of," she mumbled through her peanut butter sandwich. "I was feeding Beth, and I dozed a bit, and I started having these dreams about Michael and Beth and myself, but they changed to flashes. I was getting flashes from Michael on Antar."  
"You got flashes? You mean he tried to contact you, right?" asked Jim  
"No, it wasn't like that. I think it's because I was feeding the baby. I mean I have this incredible bond with this wonderful little baby that Michael and I created, and so does he. This baby is a part of him, so of course she has a bond with him too."  
  
As Maria spoke, Jim rummaged through the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk.  
"That makes sense," he said when she was finished. "Do you think the connection came because you were feeding the baby?"  
"Yeah, all the books say it's the ultimate connection between a mother and her child, so it kind of makes sense."  
"Do you want to tell me what you saw?" Jim asked. "I mean if it's something personal and all, you don't have to, but I have to admit, I am curious."  
"No, it's ok, I think you need to hear this, I and I have to tell somebody, and I think I need your advice about something too. First off, you should know that Max and Michael are with Kyle and Kam. Kyle is alright Jim, he is safe."  
"Oh that is good to hear," said Jim, the relief visible on his face. But wait. What about the others? Where are Lexie and Liz and Isabelle?"  
"I'm not sure about Isabelle and Lexie," said Maria.   
"Maria, what about Liz? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Maria tried to speak, but her eyes welled up with tears. She tried to catch her breath, and it was several minutes before she was able to continue.  
"I got such a feeling of rage and frustration from Michael. Liz is supposed to marry Kivar. I don't even get that. How can he be alive? I killed him myself. I saw his body on the ground!" she shouted.  
"Maria, calm down," said Jim. "You'll wake your mother and Beth, and right now, I don't think you are in any shape to handle either of them."  
"You're right," said Maria taking a deep breath. "I need to calm down. The think is, I don't know if I should tell Liz's parents about this. I mean, they should be told, but I don't think I can do it. I just can't."  
"I don't think you should tell them," said Jim decisively. "Not until we have concrete proof." He held up a warning hand to forestall the outburst he knew was coming from Maria. "Listen Maria, I believe you when you say you got these flashes, but until we get some other type of confirmation, I don't think we should say anything to get them any more worried than they already are."  
  
Maria stood up and placed her glass in the dishwasher. "You're probably right Jim," she said. "Thanks for listening."  
"Maria, I should be thanking you. You told me my son was all right. He is healthy, and with friends. You don't have any idea how that makes me feel."  
"Well, I'm glad I could help someone then," said Maria. "Look, I'm beat, I'm going to head back to bed. Beth is probably getting ready to wake up anyhow, and I don't want to let her scream the house down." She leaned over and kissed Jim on the cheek and walked back upstairs, thoughts multiplying in her head at an alarming rate.  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
"Michael, Michael!" called Max. "Michael, snap out of it, will you?"  
Michael shook his head and looked at his friend. "Sorry, I was a million miles away," he said.  
"Yeah, back on earth with a new baby, I bet," said Max, giving his friend an understanding look.   
"Yeah, exactly. I just had this moment when I felt incredibly close to Maria and the baby. Like they could read my mind or something. Ok, what are we doing here?"  
"We're trying to decide if we should stay here and try and get more information about Liz, or if we should travel on to Uzshtar City and try and find Lexie and Isabelle. What do you think?"  
"Well, has Kyle or Kam been able to reach either one of them, or Liz for that matter?"  
"No, that's part of the problem. If we could reach any of them, we'd have a better idea of what we should do. As it is, we're flying blind."  
  
"Kyle, what do you think?" asked Michael. "Do you have any ideas at all?"  
"Well, the one thing I do know is we shouldn't split up. Logically, it makes sense for some of us to stay here, while the others go searching for Isabelle and Lexie, but in this case, logic doesn't play into it."  
"I don't understand Kyle," said Jereon. "Logic should always be used when making decisions."  
"Oh great, now he's Mr. Spock," said Michael."  
"Mr. Spock?" said Jereon. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"Never mind," said Kyle, shooting Michael a nasty look. "The thing is Jereon. We've tried splitting up before, and the one thing we've learned that we are strongest as a group."  
"Well, if that is the case, then I believe we should remain here and try and gather information regarding the Queen. She is in the greater danger. The Princess and Lexie are with my father. He will keep them safe," said Jereon."  
  
Saranara and Kam joined the group. "My brother is right," she said. "If Isabelle and Lexie are with my father, then they are safe. He will protect them."  
Michael looked at Max and he nodded slowly. "Ok then, I agree. We stay here and try and find out what's happening with Liz. The one thing I do know is that she isn't marrying Kivar willingly. He's either forcing her to do it, or she's going along with it to buy herself some time, but she isn't going to marry that bastard."  
"Agreed," said Michael. "Ok then, why don't we head back to your shop," he said looking at Jereon and Saranara. "We can stay in the tunnels as much as possible while you two gather what information you can."  
"It is easy to see why you were such a good general," said Jereon. "You think quickly and act fast. Those are good traits in a leader." Michael flushed at the compliment, shrugged it off and continued. "We should get moving, the longer we wait, the more information we may miss."  
  
The small band traveled back through the tunnels until the reached the room under the shop. Saranara and Jereon exited the tunnel first and climbed up into the storeroom. Once they were certain that the shop was empty, they signaled the others to come up into the storeroom. While Jereon gathered supplies to make their stay underground more comfortable, Saranara and Kyle went out into the city to gather information.  
"You look funny to me with your hair that color, and a beard," said Saranara.  
"Well, funny isn't quite the look I was going for, but as long as nobody recognizes me, I'm fine with it," said Kyle.  
"Well, I can still tell it's you," said the Antarian girl squeezing his hand gently. "I will always know it's you."  
Kyle stopped walking and pulled Saranara into his arms and kissed her passionately. "And I would always know you as well," he said. He reluctantly released her and the two continued down the road to a well-known eating establishment with strong ties to the rebel faction that opposed Kivar.  
  
Kyle opened the door and allowed Saranara to enter the large room first. Once inside, his senses were hit with an avalanche of sights, sounds and smells. The two ordered a large quantity of food to take home.  
"Saranara," greeted the owner. "Any word on your father yet?"  
"No Driden, there isn't," said the girl as they waited for their order.  
"Who's your friend," said Driden, nodding at Kyle.   
"This is Tridoc, a cousin to my father. He came to offer his assistance when he heard that my father was missing," she said, knowing full well that Driden knew her father had no other family. Driden looked at Kyle and nodded before replying.  
"Good, good, family is important at a time like this. Have you heard the latest news?" he asked passing them their bundles.  
"About the Queen marrying Kivar? Yes, I have."  
"Fine state of affairs when the wife of the true king is forced to marry that," he began, but was interrupted by someone rushing through the door and shouting.  
"Fire, fire at the royal palace! The palace is on fire!"  
"Good, and I hope that usurper roasts," muttered Driden.  
Kyle looked at Saranara and the two quickly grabbed their packages.  
"Driden, we must go right away. If you hear anything else," she paused.  
"I'll let you know," he said.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author's Note 

I want to apologize for the delay in getting this part posted.  My muse has a plan for the way this story is going, and it doesn't mesh with my plan at all.  The end result is a lot of infighting between my muse and I.  So in the very end, if you hate the way the story goes, blame it on my muse, for she is winning the battle.

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
She ran for hours after she emerged from the tunnel. Running through the woods, she got turned around. She crashed through the underbrush, looking behind her as she ran. Branches cut into her face and the rain poured down, washing the blood away in a steady stream. She ran as if the hounds of hell were pursuing her. She stopped for a moment to see if she could hear any sounds from Kivar's guards. An eerie silence filled the woods. She looked around and tried to get her bearings, but she was hopelessly lost. _Great,_ she thought to herself. _After all the exercising that Kyle made do, and all the maps he made me memorize, I still managed to get lost._ She looked around some more, and proceeded at a slightly slower pace. She walked approximately a mile before she came to a small stream. She knelt down beside the water and filled her hands with water and drank deeply. As she drank, she remembered a fact she had learned when they first came to Antar. No rivers or streams flowed away from the Capitol City, only towards it.  
  
She stood up and smiled, realizing that she was no longer lost; she began her journey on foot back to the Capitol City. After walking for about an hour, she climbed up a low ridge. As she crested the top, she became aware of the buildings of Capitol City rising up to greet her. She paused for a moment to look at the city where she had been held captive for so long. A smokey haze hung over the city, and Liz smiled to think that her diversion in the palace was the cause of it. She started to make the descent down the ridge when she lost her footing on the rain soaked soil. She slid the rest of the way down the hill, grasping at exposed tree roots to slow her descent. She crashed to the bottom of the ridge, her head banging against a rock, rendering her unconscious.  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Max paced the length of the shop while he waited for Kyle and Saranara to return. When they finally arrived, he began to shout questions at them before they even walked through the door.  
"Max," said Kyle when he was finally able to get a word in edgewise. "Shut up and listen. There's been a fire at the palace, now we don't know any more than that right now. I tried to contact Liz, but I couldn't make a connection."  
"I've got to get out there," said Max anxiously. "Liz needs me, I have to find her." He pushed past Kyle to get to the door. When Max wouldn't stop, Kyle reached his arm back and brought it forward with full strength, slamming it into Max's face. Unprepared for a physical attack from his friend, Max collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Michael and Jereon rushed in from the storeroom when Max first began to yell. Both watched in silence as Kyle punched one of his best friends in the face. Kyle looked at Michael. "Believe it or not, as many times as I dreamed of doing that to him, it wasn't anywhere near as satisfying as I expected."  
"Yeah, I know, I've been there, King Michael, remember? Why did you do it?"  
"He was in save Liz mode, and wouldn't listen to reason. He was going to take off and find her, and I had to do something to stop him."  
"Cool," said Michael. "So, does Liz need rescuing? I mean, should we be mobilizing, or do we have time to eat first? I'm starved."  
  
Saranara and Jereon listened to the conversation in amazement. Neither could believe that Kyle had really hit their King, and even more amazing, the King's second in command was more concerned with eating than with avenging the King's honor.  
"General," began Jereon haltingly. "He struck the King, aren't you going to do something about it?"  
"You never told them about Max and Liz, did you?" asked Michael looking at Kyle.  
"Who would ever understand?" said Kyle laughing.  
"Ok, look, before this goes any further, Kyle, is Liz in danger?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. There's a fire at the palace. I tried to communicate with Liz, but I couldn't make a connection. But she's been blocking me so much lately, I don't know if she's in danger, or just blocking me again."  
"What does your gut say man?"  
Kyle took a deep breath before answering. "I think she's ok. If the fire at the palace is bad, Kivar will protect her, but I'm more inclined to believe that Liz set the fire to find a way out of the palace."  
  
Michael nodded and turned to the others.   
"Let's move him back into the storeroom and eat, and we'll try and explain the mystery that is Max and Liz to you," he said grabbing Max under the arms. Kyle reached for his feet and the two carried him to the back and dropped him unceremoniously on the cot.  
"What's wrong with Daddy?" asked Kam looking at his unconscious father.  
"Nothing Kaminator," said Kyle scooping the boy up in his arms. "Daddy was tired and thought that he'd take a nap, that's all. How about you? Are you feeling sleepy?"  
"A little," said the boy. "But I'm hungrier than I am sleepy."  
"Well, I can help you with that," said Saranara stepping forward. "Kyle and I have all sorts of good things to eat." She reached into one of the bundles and began to remove food. Jereon still puzzled at what he had witnessed began to help her.  
"They are very strange, these people," he whispered to his sister in Antarian. "Striking a member of the Royal Family. I do not understand."  
"Their world is different than ours Jereon, and as Isabelle has told you, they are no longer royalty. They are just people, like you and I."  
  
They fed Kam first, and tucked him up beside his father. When they were sure he was asleep, Michael and Kyle tried to explain to Jereon and Saranara the love that existed between Max and Liz.  
"It's hard to understand, but Liz would do anything for Max to save him. She loves him so much that one time, she convinced him she was sleeping with somebody else so that he would be with Tess," said Michael  
"Why would she do that?" questioned Saranara.  
"At one time, Liz was visited by a Max from her future. He told her that a friend named Serena helped him to modify the granolith to go back in time. The Max from the future explained that Tess went crazy when she realized that Max didn't love her, and it caused the death of everyone we cared about."  
"So Liz decided the only thing she could do was convince Max that she didn't love him any longer," continued Kyle. "So we arranged it so that Max would catch Liz and I in a, um, compromising position. He did, and it worked. He turned to Tess, but we still lost someone we cared about very much." He and Michael looked at each other as they thought about Alex.  
  
"I don't understand," said Jereon. "This Tess you speak of, she was Ava? Why would you believe that she was Max's destiny?"  
"Well, the destiny book for one," said Michael. "The translation we had at the time said it, and the Max from the future said it as well."  
"This is quite interesting," said Jereon. "The granolith could be modified to travel through time, I am sure this is very true, but according to my father, when you were sent to Earth, it was planned that you should not procreate with each other, but with other's who were human."  
"God, who knows, Tess probably mind warped the whole thing," said Michael. "At this point, it doesn't matter, we were just trying to show you the things these two do for each other."  
"So Liz turned her back on love, and she stayed here on Antar to protect her children, she is indeed a noble woman," said Jereon. "Tell us of some of the sacrifices Max has made for Liz to protect her."  
  
"I haven't," said Max, rising from the cot. "And that's part of the problem. The only risk I ever took was when I healed her that time when she got shot. Liz has made so many sacrifices for me, and I've done nothing for her. Well, not this time. This time, I'm going to save her." He turned to look at Kyle. "Nice right hook. You been working out?"  
"Uh, yeah, Liz too. We both have, in case we ever had the chance to run," answered Kyle, puzzled by the change in topic.  
"Well, thanks for stopping me, but if you ever hit me again, I'm going to have to kill you," Max said, flashing his Tom Cruise smile. The three friends laughed and the tension that had begun to fill the room abruptly vanished. Max grabbed some food and ate while Kyle filled him in on the fire, and his theory of Liz escaping.  
"It makes sense," said Max. "Kivar certainly isn't going to leave her to burn, but I really like the theory that she used the fire to escape. I just wish she'd let you contact her," he said looking at Kyle.  
"I keep trying," said Kyle. "When Kam wakes up, we should have him try too."  
"What about Isabelle, have you been able to reach her?" asked Max  
"No," admitted Kyle. "So I can't even tell if it's me who isn't working, or them blocking me."  
  
"Look," said Michael. "It's getting late. If we haven't heard anything by the morning, maybe you could head back into town to see what you can pick up. Right now, I suggest we take turns standing guard. One out front, and one here, by the trap door, while the others sleep. I'll take the first watch out front, who wants out back?"  
"Me," said Max. "Since I've already had an impromptu nap courtesy of Kyle, I'll stay up."  
"Sounds good," said Michael moving towards the front of the building. "I'll see you in a few hours then."  
The others stretched out and prepared for sleep. Jereon and Saranara fell asleep quickly, but Kyle stared at the ceiling for a long time. Finally he turned to Max and whispered. "Max?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I had to stop you. Liz would have killed me if I let anything happen to you."  
"I know," admitted Max. "Kyle, thank you for taking such good care of her and Kam all this time. You didn't have to stay with her, but you did."  
"I did have to stay Max. Liz is one of my oldest friends, I couldn't leave her here alone."  
"Yeah, well, thanks," said Max.  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_]  
  
The transport made it's way through the woods outside of the Capitol City, following a path that led towards one of the least secure gates into the city. Franchet and Malik drove in silence, watching the trail for signs of Kivar's guardsmen. In the back, beneath some blankets hid Lexie and Isabelle. The both slept for most of the journey, but just outside the city, Franchet reached into the back and woke Isabelle up.   
"We're almost there, you may want to wake the child up," he whispered. "The poor mite, she has been though so much in such a short time," he said. "Kivar's evil has touched too many people."  
Isabelle smiled at him and began to stroke her niece's hair. "Lexie, sweetie, its time to wake up Lexie Bear."  
Lexie stretched and opened her eyes and yawned.  
"I'm hungry Auntie Isabelle," she said.  
"I know sweetie, here, munch on this, she said reaching into the packet Malik had given her earlier. Lexie took the parcel, but instead of eating, she began to listen intently.   
"Auntie, my mommy's out there," she said pointing towards the dark woods. "We have to get my mommy."  
"Where honey? Where's your mommy, can she tell you where she is?"  
"No, she gots a boo boo. We gotta find her so I can make her all better."  
"Ok sweetie, just hang on," said Isabelle.  
  
Isabelle moved to the front of the transport and whispered to Franchet and Malik and explained what Lexie had said. Both men were reluctant to stop, but after a few minutes of arguing with Isabelle, both gave in. They set off in the direction that Lexie had indicated, and searched the brush. Isabelle sat with Lexie, trying to draw more information out of the small girl, but all she would say was that her mother was out there and she was hurt. After about fifteen minutes, Franchet returned to the transport and shook his head.  
"I couldn't find anything out there," he admitted as they waited for Malik to arrive. Several minutes later, they heard him crashing through the brush. He burst onto the path, struggling beneath the burden in his arms.  
"Oh my God, he found Liz," whispered Isabelle, bringing her hand up to her mouth.  
"Quick, we must hurry," he whispered. "The guardsmen are searching the woods. I could hear them in the distance."  
He laid Liz in the back of the transport and Isabelle quickly covered herself, Lexie and Liz with blankets. Malik climbed in and started the vehicle, and they made their way towards the city.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
_Antar – Outside Capitol City_  
  
  
Franchet guided the transport to a stop in a deserted section of the city. He and Malik jumped out and went to the back of the vehicle to help Isabelle and Lexie out. The carried a still unconscious Liz out and led them into an empty warehouse. Isabelle and Lexie followed the men as they went down several flights of stairs into a basement. Malik shifted all of Liz's weight into Franchet's arms and moved to the back of the basement. He opened a hidden panel in the wall, pressed several buttons, and the wall slid back to reveal a small room with several beds in it. Franchet stepped into the room and carefully laid Liz on one of the beds and motioned for Isabelle and Lexie to follow him. Once they were all in the small room, the panel slid close, hiding them from view.  
  
"Where are we?" questioned Isabelle.  
"In yet another of the many tunnels that were established by the resistance movement," answered Franchet. "You will be safe here until we can find out what is going on."  
"You have to get word to Jereon and Saranara, they must be frantic by now," said Isabelle.  
"I like Jeremy and Serena," piped in Lexie. "They're my friends."  
"That's right sweetie, they are our friends, and we need to let them know that we're ok," agreed Isabelle. Turning to Franchet she continued, "Can you get word to them soon?"  
"Yes Princess, it will be done as soon as possible," Franchet assured her. "Now, let me show you where the supplies are before Malik and I leave."  
  
The two men showed Isabelle where the supplies where kept, and how to work the door, but urged her to remain hidden until they returned.   
"We should be back in several quarchaks," said Malik. Isabelle remembered that quarchaks were the Antarian equivalent of Earth hours. "However Princess, if we do not, you will know that something has happened, and you must take the Queen and her child and run."  
Isabelle nodded to show she understood and said goodbye to the two men. After they left, she went over to check Liz who was still unconscious. Lexie sat on the bed next to Liz, staring at her.  
"That's my mommy," she said matter of factly. "How come she's still sleeping? She takes bigger naps than me."  
"I'm not really sure," said Isabelle. "But look see, she has a big ump on her head. Maybe that's why she's sleeping."  
"I forgot she had a boo boo," said Lexie, her lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry auntie."  
Isabelle sat down next to the child and quickly reassured her that she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
Lexie slid off the cot she was sitting on and moved closer to Liz. She kissed Liz's cheek and then placed her hands over the large bump on Liz's forehead. Isabelle could see the small child shaking with concentration as she tried to heal her mother. After several minutes, Lexie broke the connection, her forehead wet with perspiration.   
"She's got lots of boo boo's Auntie," said the little girl. "But I made her all better," she added proudly.   
"That's great muffin," answered Isabelle as she stroked Lexie's hair. "Why don't you eat this little snack and take a quick nap."  
"Ok," said Lexie as she took to proffered snack from her aunt. "It don't taste good Auntie Isabelle," cried the little girl. "It makes my tongue tingly."  
Isabelle took a bite of the bar that Lexie was munching and almost squealed in delight. One thing they had found on their last visit to Antar was that the food was seasoned with a combination of spicy and sweet, just the way she, Max and Michael liked it. Apparently, that was one gene Lexie didn't inherit.  
"I know it doesn't taste very good sweetie, but try and eat up. It will make your tummy feel better."  
  
Lexie nodded off while she was eating, so Isabelle covered the child with a blanket and began a systematic search of the area. A soft moan caught her attention and she rushed over to the cot that held Liz. As she approached, Liz sat up slowly, holding her head.  
"Oh, God, that hurts," she said. "What's going on, where am I?" she questioned. She saw Isabelle and looked shocked. "Aren't you Isabelle Evans?"  
"What?" Isabelle asked in shock. "I mean, yes, I am, but you know that Liz."  
"Well yeah, I mean everybody in school knows you Isabelle, but I had no idea you knew who I was," said Liz. "Where are we, and who is that?" she asked pointing to Lexie.  
_Oh my God," _Isabelle thought to herself. _She has amnesia or something. I may have done the whole medical school thing, but I don't think I can cope with this._  
"Liz, what's the very last thing you remember happening?" asked Isabelle.  
  
Liz thought for a while, a frown on her face. "I don't know, I think I had a date with Kyle last night, and Maria and I were working at the CrashDown this morning. Oh yeah, and there were these two really geeky alien hunters in town for the Crash Festival. I tried scamming them with this picture I have of a doll that melted out in the sun. I told them it was an alien baby," she laughed. "And there were these two guys at one of Maria's tables. The were really loud, they were having some kind of argument or something, and one of them pulled out a gun. That's the last thing I can remember."  
"Wow," said Isabelle, half to herself. "How am I going to explain this?"  
"What, explain what, and who is that little girl? Isabelle, what's going on here?"  
"Look Liz, this is going to take a while to explain, but for now, can you just trust me?" said Isabelle  
_Trust no one,_ a voice in Liz's head said. She backed away from Isabelle shaking her head. "Stay away from me," she said scrambling off the cot and moving across the room. "I want to get out of here!"  
"Liz, relax, it's just me, Isabelle, nobody here is going to hurt you," said Isabelle in a soothing voice as she walked towards Liz.  
"I said stay away from me," said Liz raising her hand in an unconscious gesture.  
  
Isabelle stopped, unsure if Liz realized that she could kill her with her upraised hand. "Ok Liz, I'm stopping right here, but you don't have to be afraid. I'm your friend."  
"You're not my friend Isabelle Evans. People like Maria, Alex and I aren't in your so- called social class. You walk past us in the halls and look down on us like we were bugs!"  
Isabelle faltered at the mention of Alex, and at the reminder of how shallow she used to be. She stepped back from Liz and went to go sit on one of the cots.  
"Ok listen," she said. "I'm going to try and explain some things to you, and it's going to sound really strange, but I want you to promise me that you'll listen and keep an open mind."  
Liz looked warily at Isabelle and finally nodded her assent.   
  
"That fight in the CrashDown that you remembered, well, the gun went off, and well, you were shot Liz, and you almost died. You would have died, but Max saved you."  
"What? I was shot, where, and how did Max save me?"  
"The bullet hit you in the stomach area," said Isabelle. She watched as Liz lifted up her shirt to examine the area.  
"It can't be true, there's no scar or anything. You're insane. I was never shot."  
"You were, and you almost died, I guess I shouldn't say Max saved you as much as he healed you."  
"Now I know you're insane," said Liz. "I've heard enough, I want to leave, now!"  
"Look, you promised to hear me out, now will you do that. I always heard that when you gave your word you stuck to it, now was that true, or a lie?"  
"Fine," said Liz. "I'll listen, but I still think you're insane. But please continue. Max healed me how?"  
  
"He's an alien Liz, and so am I, and so is Michael Guerin."  
"Aliens? Right," snorted Liz. "You and Max aliens. Michael, now maybe I could see that. Maria always said he was a strange person but an alien?" her voice trailed off as she watched Isabelle pass her hand over her hair and change it to long and red, then short and black.  
"H-how did you do that?" she asked.  
"I told you, I'm an alien. We can manipulate molecular structure as well as other things. One of the things Max can do is heal people. He healed you, but when he did, he exposed our secret, and put us in danger. We were all set to run, but you came up with a plan to through Jim off our tracks."  
"Jim?" questioned Liz.  
"Sheriff Valenti. Look Liz, this story is going to get very confusing from here on out, so maybe you better just listen, and try and remember."  
  
Isabelle went on to explain how first Maria, and then Alex became intertwined in their secret. She told Liz about her relationship with Max and how they tried to fight their attraction, but couldn't, and about the arrival of Tess. Isabelle found it interesting to note that at the mention of the name Tess, Liz's face took on a troubled look.  
"What, are you remembering something?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Liz said. "Keep going."  
Isabelle explained about Nescedo, and the Destiny book, and the holographic message that they received from their mother explaining that Tess was Max's destiny.  
"And so I just walked away from him?" said Liz incredulously. "I gave him up?"  
"Pretty much, but no matter how hard you tried to fight it, you two were always drawn together."  
  
Isabelle continued the story, telling Liz about the skins, the harvest, and the Max from the future.  
"And then you convinced Max that you slept with Kyle, and he turned to Tess. I still can't believe you did that Liz; you turned your back on the person you love more than anything to save us. You really are an incredible person."  
"I'm not feeling to incredible right now. Unless incredibly stupid counts."  
"What do you mean?" asked Isabelle.  
"That Tess sounds like a real manipulative bitch, and I just let her walk all over me."  
"There's more Liz, you need to hear all of it," said Isabelle. She proceeded to tell Liz about the duplicate podsters, and how Ava confirmed that when Max healed her, he changed her. She told Liz about the prom, trying to avoid any mention of the kiss between Tess and Max.   
  
"Look Isabelle, if you're going to tell me this, tell me everything. You can't censor out the things that you think will hurt me," said Liz.  
Isabelle began to cry. "Oh Liz, it was so awful. She killed him. She killed Alex!"  
"What? Alex? He can't be dead!" cried Liz.  
"He is, she mind warped him until his brain just couldn't handle it anymore, she destroyed him," whispered Isabelle through her tears. "And then she mind warped Kyle into helping her make it look like Alex killed himself. And everyone believed it Liz, everyone except you. You kept pushing and pushing for answers and you figured it out."  
"What happened next, I hope someone killed that vicious bitch," said Liz bitterly.  
"Well, no, see the thing is, wile you and Max were broken up, he slept with Tess and got pregnant. She told him that the baby was dying on Earth, and we decided to go back to Antar. We were getting ready to climb into the granolith, when Michael decided that he had already found a home, on Earth, with Maria. He left the pod chamber to find you, Kyle and Maria outside trying to get in to tell us what Tess did."  
  
Isabelle got up to move over beside Liz. "Max let her leave for Antar, to protect his child," she said. "But the second he did, he knew he made a mistake. He became obsessed with finding his child, and you did everything you could to help him."  
"God, did anything good happen to us?" asked Liz.  
"Well, I got married, and you and Maria were my bridal attendants. His name was Jesse, and he was wonderful."  
"Was?" asked Liz in a faint voice.  
"Yeah, was, but we'll get to that," said Isabelle with a sad smile. "You started developing your powers Liz, and you left for a while, and went to school in Vermont. You just couldn't be around Max anymore, but it didn't last long, and you and Max were back and together, and happy."  
"I'm guessing it didn't last very long," said Liz.  
"Tess came back, with the baby. Kivar didn't want him because he was human, so she stole a ship and came back here. The military was back on our tail. Tess did try, she gave the baby to Max, and she had you drive her to the air force base, and she, well, she destroyed herself to give us a chance at freedom, but it didn't work. You started getting visions, and you had horrid one of us being killed, you, me, Max and Michael."  
"But we didn't right? I mean, we're here, did the others get away ok as well?"  
"Yeah, we decided to wait until after graduation because you and Max, Maria and Kyle were all graduating. Michael left right before graduation, but at the ceremony, we found out that we were going to be killed that night. Max stood up and walked to the podium, and he used his powers to kill the lights, giving us a chance to escape. At the last minute, Michael showed up and got Max out. After that, we decided to run."  
  
"What do you mean, we decided to run. We shouldn't have done that, we should have stood up and fought back!" said Liz.  
Isabelle laughed at her vehemence. "Well, in the end, we did. We left Roswell as a group, and you and Max got married, but the FBI kept tailing us. We had to split up, we figured we were safer, but then we all started being tailed. I thought it was Jesse. Kyle and I were living in the same city as him, and I found proof that he was an FBI agent."  
"You and Kyle? Didn't your husband come with us?"  
"No, I told him he still had a chance to live a normal life, so I left, he stayed."  
"But you ended up in the same city?"  
"Yeah, one of my more stupid plans," admitted Isabelle. "Anyhow, we all got back together, and you convinced us that we should go home to Roswell and take back our lives."  
"And did we?" asked Liz.  
"Yeah, it turned out that the FBI was never tracking us, it was Kivar and his stupid minions all the time."  
  
"This is all so unbelievable," said Liz. "There is no way all this happened. I don't have any powers. I can't raise my hand and blow up that table over there."  
"Oh really," said Isabelle. "Have you tried?"  
"Ok, fine. I'll try," said Liz pointing her hand at the table. A burst of energy emanated from her hand and the table exploded.  
"Shall I continue the story?" asked Isabelle.  
"Yeah," said Liz faintly, looking at her hand in awe. "Go ahead."  
"Well, it turned out that Jesse wasn't an FBI agent, Kivar had mind warped him, but he resisted it and was able to feed Kivar misinformation about our powers. There was a battle outside of town, and we, well Maria actually, killed Kivar."  
"Maria killed Kivar? Maria the pacifist killed somebody?"  
"We thought so at the time. Anyhow, you were pregnant, and we all came to Antar to learn about our heritage and make sure your baby was ok. But something went wrong."  
  
_Trust no one,_the voice in Liz's head whispered. "No!" she shouted.  
"No what?" asked a puzzled Isabelle  
_Trust no one,"_ the voice whispered again.  
"No! No! No! No! No! Shut up. I have to trust, I have to I have to!" shouted Liz. She stood up and ran over to a corner of the room and huddled down. "I have to! I have to protect my babies. I have to save them!" she burst into tears. "I have to protect them. I can't let anything happen to my babies."  
"Oh Liz," whispered Isabelle moving over to the sobbing girl. "You remember, don't you?" She knelt down on the ground beside her friend and wrapped her arms around her. Liz sobbed in her arms.  
"Liz, listen to me, you did save them you did! Kyle got Kam out, they're safe, they are! You have to believe me, your babies are safe."  
Slowly Isabelle's words penetrated the anguish that filled her mind. "They're safe?" she whimpered.  
"Yes, Kyle and Kam are with Max and Michael right now. They're ok, they are."  
"And Alexandra? Is she ok? Is she with Maria?"  
"Mommy?" said Lexie as she walked across the room. "Mommy, are you ok?"  
  
Liz looked at the little girl, and then to Isabelle who nodded slightly.  
"Lexie, Lexie sweetie. Oh my baby. I love you so much," cried Liz as she held her small daughter in her arms. "Mommy loves you so very much!"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
A smoky haze filled the sky of Capitol City. People wandered aimlessly in the streets, trying to find out what had happened. Kyle used the smoke and the darkness to hide his approach to the smoldering ruins of the royal palace. He entered the grounds of the palace, and quickly ducked behind a pile of rubble. A troop of Kivar's guardsmen marched past, and Kyle eased himself into the group. He marched unnoticed for several minutes until finally, one of the guardsmen began to speak with him.   
"Have you heard the latest?"  
"About what?" hedged Kyle.  
"About Commander Nicoro. He's still missing, and there isn't any sign of his transmitter signal. It was there one second, and the next, it was like he was gone."  
"Huh," said Kyle. "Imagine that. So when you say gone, you mean dead, right?"  
"More than dead," said the guardsman. "Destroyed, incinerated or something. You know how the transmitters work. They keep going, even if we're taken out. It would have to be destroyed to stop working."  
"Right, I knew that, I'm just tired from working so hard," bluffed Kyle. "So, what else have you heard?"  
  
The guardsman looked around to make sure he wouldn't be overheard. "The Queen's escaped," he whispered.  
"Really?" lied Kyle. "I heard she perished in the fire."  
"That's what Lord Kivar is telling people, but in actuality, she escaped. "My brother-in-law Krochi works closely with Lord Kivar. He told me that Kivar's plan was to have the Queen try and escape and lead him to her brat and the alien traitor. His plan failed however, and she escaped undetected."  
Kyle grinned in the darkness, feeling an overwhelming joy at the news that Liz did escape. The troop turned a corner, when Kyle felt a hand come down over his face. He was pulled backwards into a doorway. Something was dropped over his head, and the world went black. He tried to break free, but his hands were bound behind his back. After several minutes of futile struggling, he relaxed and waited to see what his captors had in store for him.  
  
"Will you remain quite if I remove the covering from your eyes?" said a disembodied voice behind him.  
Kyle did nothing for a moment, then finally, he nodded, and the covering was slowly removed from his eyes. Before him stood another of Kivar's guardsman, staring down at him through silver gray eyes.  
"You were foolish to come here tonight. Lord Kivar has put a price on your head."  
"Well, lets go then," said Kyle. "Turn me in, collect your bounty and be done with it."  
"No, that isn't what's going to happen."  
"Well, why don't you tell me what you **think** is going to happen?" said Kyle.  
"What I think is first, you are going to keep your big mouth shut," said the guardsman. "And second, I want you to tell me how my son and daughter are." As he spoke, his features transformed, and before Kyle stood Naloch.  
  
"Cute trick, look, I can do it too," said Kyle, and he changed into a facsimile of Michael, then slowly morphed into a duplicate of Max. "So, if we're done with the parlor tricks, who are you?"  
"Kyle, we don't have any time for this, what is it going to take to convince you that I'm Naloch," said the other man."  
"Naloch is dead," said Kyle flatly. "There isn't anything you could say to convince me that you are him."  
"I can understand your being cautious, but we must move quickly, the Queen has escaped. We need to track her down and keep her safe."  
Kyle just looked at the other man and said nothing.  
"Kyle, will you listen to me. Liz is out there somewhere, she isn't safe. We have to find her!"  
"What did you say?" asked Kyle.  
"I said the Queen is out there and we need to find her."  
"Liz, you said Liz."  
"Yes, that is her name, is it not?" said the other man.  
"Not to anyone on Antar. Everyone here calls her Elizabeth. There is only one person on this God forsaken planet that would ever call her Liz. Damn it Naloch, where have you been? We've been worried sick."  
Naloch smiled. "I'm assuming if I untie you, you will no longer try and kill me," said Naloch.  
  
He stepped behind Kyle and freed his hands, and the two men hugged briefly.   
"Naloch, what happened to you? Saranara and Jereon were certain they had lost you. You've been missing for months."  
"I know," said Naloch. "It couldn't be helped. I managed to infiltrate Kivar's guardsmen as a trooper named Cadrik. I managed to worm my way into Kivar's good graces, and he ordered me to befriend Liz. I agreed of course."  
"How did she get out?" asked Kyle. "How did she get past the security system?"  
"One of the things I learned was that the guards could disarm the security system in order to take her out of the room," answered Kivar. "The sensors in her room detected smoke shortly after you escaped, and she was removed from the room for her own safety. That provided me with the opportunity to explain how the security system worked."  
"And Liz used it to her own benefit," continued Kyle  
"Yes, she got out the same way you used to," said Naloch. "But after she got out, we lost track of her. I have no idea of where she went."  
  
"Well, that's not our only problem," said Kyle as the two men made their way out of the room and back out through the ruins of the palace. "Max and Liz's daughter Lexie figured out how to work the orbs, and transported herself to Antar. She was followed by Isabelle."  
"Great Balatra," said Naloch, invoking the name of the Antarian Goddess. "Are they safe?"  
"We don't know," admitted Kyle. "Jereon hid them in the tunnels along with what he thought was you."  
"What!"  
"Jereon found you down in the tunnels, but he didn't have a chance to ask where you had been. Kivar's guardsmen were about to search the shop, so he left Isabelle and Lexie in the tunnel with you, and when it was safe he went back down, and they were gone."  
"We've got to find them," said Naloch.  
"Wait, there's more," said Kyle, holding a hand up to stop Naloch.  
"Do not tell me that Max and Michael followed Isabelle and the child?"  
"In that case, let's just go then," said Kyle.  
"Oh no," said Naloch. "Don't you people do anything the easy way?"  
"Now come on," said Kyle. "Where's the fun in that? Seriously Naloch, you didn't really think that Max would stay behind if his child came here, did you?"  
"No, not really, and where the King goes, so goes the general  
"Right," nodded Kyle. "Now come on, lets get you back to the shop. I know of at least two people who are going to be really happy to see you."  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Liz laid on one of the cots, her arms around her daughter.  
_Trust no one,_ Krochi's voice echoed in her head. A tear trickled down her face as she struggled to figure out what was real and what wasn't.  
"Mommy, are you sad?" asked Lexie as her small hand reached up to touch her tear-streaked face.  
"No sweetie, not sad, just confused. But it's ok, I'll figure it all out."  
"Auntie Maria says you're the smartest person she ever knowed," said Lexie.  
Liz smiled as she thought about her friend. "What else did Auntie Maria tell you?"  
"That she misses you a lot, and that Daddy's a good girlfriend, but it's just not the same. That's silly. Daddy's a boy, how can he be a girlfriend?"  
Liz stared at the small girl in shock. "Your real. Oh my God, you're real!" She kissed Lexie's face and jumped up and ran across the room to Isabelle and hugged her. "Isabelle, I can't believe you're here. You're real! It's not a trick."  
"Liz," said Isabelle, hugging her back. "Of course I'm real. What are you talking about?"  
"One of the guards, he kept telling me to trust no one. That I couldn't believe anybody, that it wasn't safe. I wanted so much to believe that you and Lexie were real, but I was so afraid. I kept hearing his voice in my head telling me not to trust anybody."  
"Well what finally convinced you?" asked Isabelle hugging Liz again.  
"Lexie, she told me something her Auntie Maria said."  
"Oh this ought to be good, let's hear it," said Isabelle with a smile on her face.  
"She said that Max was a good girlfriend," said Liz bursting into tears.  
  
"Auntie Isabelle, is Mommy alright?" "Should I try and fix her again?" asked Lexie in a scared voice from across the room.  
"Oh no sweetie, Mommy's just fine," said Isabelle. "She's just really happy right now."  
Liz walked slowly over to her daughter and smiled and knelt down next to her. "Lexie, remember a minute ago when I said I was confused? Well, I just got unconfused, and it made me so happy I cried, that's all."  
"Oh, ok, but that's silly, just like Daddy being a girlfriend is silly. I cry when I'm sad, not happy."  
Liz hugged her daughter tightly and looked at Isabelle over her head.   
"She has healing powers?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I just found out myself, the other day. I, well, I left Roswell after you and Kyle didn't make it back, and I just got back into town the other day."  
"Isabelle, I am so sorry, I tried to get Kyle to leave Antar with the rest of you, really I did," said Liz.  
"Even if he did, and you stayed, I would have left," said Isabelle. I just couldn't stand losing one more person that I loved."  
"I had to stay Isabelle, I had no choice," said Liz.  
Isabelle started to say something when the hidden door began to open. Without a word, Liz upturned one of the cots and hid Lexie behind it. As one, she and Isabelle stepped forward, arms extended outward to meet the intruders head on.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Kyle and Naloch made their way through the streets of Capitol City, ducking into the milling crowds whenever they passed a group of Kivar's guardsmen. They turned a corner and walked slowly down the street leading to Naloch's shop when a bright light filled the air and the sounds of an explosion rocked the ground. Kyle was knocked to his feet, but he looked up and saw that Naloch's shop was completely destroyed.  
"NO!" he yelled struggling to get up. He pulled himself up, and turned to Naloch who was buried under a pile of rubble. He quickly freed his friend, and the two ran down the street towards the remains of the shop.  
  
Kyle reached what was left of the building and began to heave smoldering pieces of building material into the street. "Saranara! Saranara! My God, Saranara, where are you?" cried Kyle as he dug through the rubble. One by one, the neighbors came out of their homes and helped them sift through what was left of the building. Kyle shifted a beam and underneath it was Kam's body. "Naloch, over here!" he shouted.  
"Oh Blessed Balatra is that?" asked Naloch.  
"Yeah, now help me get him out of here!" The two men removed the beam that covered the child's body and Kyle reached down and gently lifted Kam into his arms.  
"He's still breathing," said Kyle. "But it looks like his leg is broken."  
"Here, let me take the lad for you," said an elderly woman who lived across from Naloch's shop. Kyle backed away, Kam still in his arms, he didn't know the woman and was not about to relinquish Kam to anyone. He looked over at Naloch who was nodding.  
  
"Thank you Tragenta. He is very precious, you will guard him with your life," said Naloch.  
"Blessed Balatra is that you Naloch?" whispered Tragenta.  
"Aye Tragenta, it is good to see you."  
"I have news for you Naloch. Malik was here, and he has three packages for you at the warehouse across town."  
"Three packages," said Naloch. "That is very reassuring."  
"He came to me and asked me to get word to Saranara or Jereon. I was just going over there when the explosion occurred."  
"Was it Kivar?" asked Kyle.  
"It was," answered Naloch. "You can tell from the explosion. He had his demolitions experts develop an explosive that would level a structure, but leave the everything around it still standing."  
  
"We found someone else," one of the rescue workers shouted. Kyle placed Kam in Tragenta's arms and rushed back to the site of the explosion. Rescue workers pulled a conscious but badly wounded Saranara from the rubble.  
"Kyle," she moaned. "Kam, where is he? He was in the shop with me."  
"Shhh, don't worry sweetheart," Kyle said softly, brushing tangled strands of hair away from her face. "He's safe. We found him already. Your father left him with Tragenta  
."  
"My f-father," she said weakly.  
"Yeah. The real one this time. Saranara, what about the others? Were they in the shop with you."  
"In the tunnel," she gasped just before she lost consciousness.  
  
"My daughter," said Naloch, kneeling down beside her and taking her hand in his. "Are we too late?"  
"No," said Kyle. "She's still breathing, but we need to get her help, fast. We have to find Max. He can heal her. She said they were in the tunnel when the explosion occurred.  
"We can't reach the tunnel from this entrance. "I'll have some men go in the other way and find them and bring them to the warehouse, where the others are hiding. Hopefully they'll get there in time to save my daughter."  
  
Naloch quickly organized two teams, one to enter the tunnels from the other end, and one to help carry the wounded to the warehouse. Tragenta agreed to stay behind to watch the shop on the off chance that the others managed to find a way out of the tunnel. Saranara and Kyle were placed on liters and loaded into a transport vehicle and the small party headed across Capitol City.  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
The door slid open to reveal Malik. Isabelle lowered her arm, but Liz remained wary.  
"Liz, it's ok, he's helping us," said Isabelle.  
"Princess, Your Majesty," said Malik bowing. "We must hurry. Get the child, we have to get you out of here."  
"Why?" asked Liz, her arm still upraised. "What's happened?"  
"There's been an explosion at Naloch's shop. We must get you to safety."  
"Naloch's shop?" asked Isabelle, her face draining of color. "What about – were there any survivors?"  
"I do not know Princess. I was going to bring a message, but when the explosion occurred, my first thoughts were to your safety."  
"What's he talking about?" asked Liz. "Isabelle, what's going on?"  
  
Isabelle turned towards her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Naloch's shop was where the orbs were programmed to bring us when we left Earth. It's where Lexie and I were and where," she halted, unable to continue."  
"Where Max and Michael would be," said Liz. "And quite possibly Kam and Kyle as well. Well, we can't stay here," she said we have to get to where the shop was and see if there are any survivors."  
"Your Majesty, you can't go there," said Malik. "It's far too dangerous for you to be on the streets, you and the Princess's must remain hidden."  
"Damn it!" shouted Liz. "I'm nobody's queen, and if my husband, and my son are in danger, I have to go to them. I just got my daughter back and I'm damn well **NOT** going to lose my son!"  
  
"Wait," said Isabelle holding up a cautioning hand. "What's that? Did you hear something?"  
Everyone stopped and listened and heard the footsteps crossing the floor above them. Malik quickly activated the panel that closed the door and tried to urge Liz and Isabelle to hide with Lexie.  
"Look, if there's going to be a fight, we're going to be a part of it," said Isabelle. "We're not about to hide from that bastard Kivar."  
Isabelle was about to say more, but stopped when they heard two knocks on the door before the panel slid open to reveal Naloch, Kyle and some others, bearing stretchers.  
"Kyle," breathed Isabelle. "Oh my God Kyle, is it really you?"  
"Kyle!" cried Liz at the same time. "Where's Kam? Is he alright?"  
"I have him Liz, he's here. He's been hurt, but I have him," he said as he set the stretcher on the ground. Liz pushed past him and knelt down beside her son.  
"Oh Kam," she cried. "My poor baby."   
  
The others stepped into the small room and the other stretcher was set down beside Kam.  
"Your Majesty," said Naloch respectfully. "I'm glad you were able to escape."  
"Naloch, it's good to see you," said Liz. "It's hard to believe that we've been in the same city for three years and I've seen nothing of you."  
"But your wrong Liz," he said smiling. "You saw me just the other day."  
"What?" questioned Liz. "Where? The only people I've seen were Kivar and his," she stopped as she realized what he meant. "You were Cadrik, weren't you?"  
"Yes Liz, I was. I regret that I wasn't able to inform you of my true identity."  
"No Naloch, I understand, no regrets are necessary," said Liz. She looked down at her son again and at the other stretcher. "Who is this?" she asked."  
"My daughter Saranara," said the Antarian. "She and your son were in the shop when the blast occurred. We were lucky to find them. We have people searching for Max, Michael and Jereon. When we find them, they will be brought here. Hopefully it will be in time to heal them."  
"They're safe then?" asked Liz. "Max and the others are safe?"  
"We are not totally certain of that, but they were not in the shop when the explosion occurred. They were down in the tunnels."  
  
Liz closed her eyes in relief and whispered a silent prayer for the safety of Max and the others. A small hand crept into hers and she opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter.  
"Lexie, this is Naloch, he's a friend of Mommy and Daddy's."  
"I know him. I healed him in the tunnel with Auntie Isabelle. But she said he was a bad man," Lexie cried.  
Liz looked over at Isabelle who was standing in Kyle's arms holding him tightly.  
"Isabelle, can you come here please?" she asked. Isabelle reluctantly left Kyle's embrace and walked across the small room. When she saw Naloch, she hesitated briefly.  
"I'm assuming you are really you this time?" she asked.  
"What?" asked Naloch and Liz simultaneously.  
"IN the tunnel, we found who we thought was you, badly beaten. Lexie healed him, and we followed him to what we thought was a safer location. It turns out that it was Kivar's second in command Nicoro. We knew him on Earth as Nicholas," she added for clarification. "Once I found out who he was, I had Lexie hide, and I killed him, but I wasn't able to really explain to Lexie in a way she could understand who he was."  
  
"Lexie," said Liz kneeling down next to her daughter. "This is Naloch and he is a very good man. The other man you saw who looked like him was a bad man. He was dressed up in a costume to make him look like Naloch; kind of like at Halloween. Do you understand?" Lexie nodded but still refused to look at Naloch closely, instead, she looked at the two bodies lying on the floor.  
"Hey, that's my friend Serena," she cried. "Does she gots a boo boo too? And who's that?" she asked pointing to Kam.  
"Yes sweetie," said Isabelle. "That's your friend Serena, and she is hurt very badly."  
"Poor Serena," said Lexie pulling away from Liz. She walked over to Saranara and laid her hands on her. A soft glow surrounded Saranara and Lexie both. In a few moments, Lexie removed her hands and Saranara sat up and shouted "Kam! Kam! Where are you?"  
  
Naloch rushed over to his daughter and held her tightly. "Dear daughter, you are alive."  
"Father? Is it really you? You must help me find Kam. Kyle entrusted him to me. I cannot let him down." Kyle knelt down next to Naloch and took Saranara's hands in his.   
"Relax Saranara," he's safe. "We found him."  
"I remember now, you told me that once, but I thought it was just a dream."  
"It was no dream, see, he's here next to you."  
Saranara looked over at the stretcher next to her and saw the small child lying on it.   
"Oh, but he's injured," she whispered. "I failed."  
"You didn't fail," said Liz, looking at the Antarian girl with compassion. "How can you say that? Your first conscious thought was of Kam and his safety. You are an admirable guardian for my son."  
  
"Serena, you're all better now!" shouted Lexie as she ran and jumped into the Serena's arms.  
"Yes, I am, and I bet I owe it all to you."  
"Un-huh," said Lexie. "I made your boo-boos go away.  
"You did a great job sweetie," said Liz. "Now, do you think you can do it again? Kam has a few boo-boos that need to be taken care of too. Do you think you can fix him?"  
"Ok Mommy," said Lexie. She moved towards Kam, but stopped suddenly and burst into tears.  
"Lexie, honey. What's the matter?" asked Liz in concern. "Do you hurt somewhere, is this too much for you? We can wait for Daddy to come if that's what you want?"  
"No Mommy," cried the little girl. "I can do it, but I forgot. I promised Kam I'd bring him a cookie, and I forgot!"  
  
Kyle, Isabelle and Liz looked at each other and burst out laughing. Liz hugged her daughter to her tightly and smoothed her hair away from her face.  
"It's ok sweetie. I hope that pretty soon, we'll all be home together and then you can give Kam all the cookies you want." She kissed her daughter's tear stained face and smiled. "Do you want to take a rest and try and fix Kam's boo-boos later?"  
"No Mommy, I'll do it now, and then maybe me and Kam can play together." Lexie sat down on the floor next to Kam and placed her hands on his body. Again a soft light surrounded Kam's body, but this time it grew and enveloped Lexie in it as well. Alarmed, Liz stepped forward to try and break the connection, but Naloch held her back.  
  
"It's alright Liz," he whispered. "They are just making a connection. It's like they are filling each other in on the time that they were separated."  
"Are you sure that's it?" asked Liz.  
"I'm certain of it. Look, see, they are fine."  
Liz looked back and saw that the glow was receding and Kam was sitting up on his stretcher looking at his sister.  
"That was fun," he said. "Can you teach me how to do that?"  
The adults in the room all laughed and the two children looked around. Kam spied his mother and Kyle and jumped off of the stretcher and ran across the room.  
"Mommy, Unca Kyle! I missed you!"  
"I missed you too, Kam the Man," said Liz hugging her small son.   
"Yeah, me to Kaminator, but you were great," added Kyle. "You did just what you were told."  
"Yeah, me and Serena was cleaning up the shop. Daddy and Unca Michael and Jeremy was down in the tunnel and there was a big huge boom, and then it got really dark," said Kam without pausing for a breath. "Who are you?" he asked looking at Isabelle.  
"Kam, this is your Aunt Isabelle," said Liz. "She's been taking care of Lexie for us."  
"Oh, you sure are pretty," he said with the innocence of a child. "What is there to eat? I'm hungry."  
  
Liz and Isabelle sat Kam and Lexie down and gave them something to eat while Naloch and the others began to plan their strategy. Across the room, Kyle sat on the floor next to Saranara. He held her hand in his and refused to release it and the two talked softly. Isabelle watched for a moment and turned to Liz.  
"He really does love her, doesn't he?" she asked."  
"Very much I think," said Liz. "Are you going to be ok with that?"  
"Me?" asked Isabelle in surprise. "Why wouldn't I be ok with it?"  
"Well, I kind of thought at one time that maybe you and Kyle would end up together."  
"Me and Kyle? You have got to be kidding me? Look, he's probably the best friend I've ever had, and I love him very much, and I always will, but it isn't that kind of love. I could tell right away that Serena, Saranara," she corrected herself. "Had feelings for him, and I already told her that I thought it was great."  
"I just didn't want you to get hurt. I think you more than any of us have lost so much because of all this," said Liz.  
"That's not true. We all loved Alex, and it hurt all of us when he died. And Jesse, well I loved Jesse, but I don't think he was my grand passion. That doesn't make his dying any easier to accept, but I have to believe that I will find real love someday."   
The two women hugged and watched as Kyle leaned over and softly kissed Saranara on the cheek.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
_Earth – Roswell, New Mexico_  
  
Michael was in trouble, Maria was certain of it. She couldn't explain how she knew it, but she was positive. She made her plans carefully, and when the time was right, she set them into motion. In her closet was the Antarian dress she had been wearing the day they fled Antar and came back to Earth. She grabbed it and stuffed it into the backpack she used to carry when she and Michael were on the run. She took Beth for a long walk in her carriage everyday, and once the house was out of site, she jogged to the gym. She left Beth in the gym daycare for an hour every afternoon while she worked out with a personal trainer. One day, on her way home from the gym, she stopped at a small drugstore located next to the CrashDown and bought a box of midnight black hair dye. She had everything ready she decided. If they weren't back within the next two days, she was prepared to set her plans in motion.  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Saranara awoke from a deep sleep and raised herself up on one elbow and looked across the crowded room. Her saw her father laying on a pallet in front of the door. In a corner, the Queen had pushed two of the cots together to make a bed large enough for her and her children to sleep. She smiled to see that even in slumber, her arms remained around her children, holding them tightly against her body. Her gaze came to rest on Kyle and the Princess. They were lying together on a pallet on the floor, Kyle's arms wrapped around Isabelle as if he was going to protect her, even in sleep. Oh, how she loved him. He was so strong, and so sure of himself, and he made such an effort to fit into her world and now she was going to lose him.  
  
Isabelle stirred, and Kyle's arms instinctively tightened around her. She lay in his arms quietly, waiting for him to fall into a deeper sleep. While she waited, her eyes glanced around the room, and she saw Saranara, sitting part way up, looking across the room at Kyle. The love in her eyes was so strong; Isabelle could see it from where she lay. Carefully, she eased out from Kyle's grasp and walked across the room to Saranara's bed.  
"Hi," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like a building fell on me," said the Antarian girl. The two women shared a smile and Saranara moved so that Isabelle could sit on the edge of the bed.  
"How is young Lexie?" she asked. "Was she very frightened during your journey?"  
"She was amazing," Isabelle answered. "Both of those kids are great, but that's not what I want to talk about."  
"Of course Your Highness, how rude of me to presume," began Saranara.  
"Will you stop with the highness stuff," said Isabelle. "I wanted to talk to you about Kyle."  
"Oh, well of course, I can see how happy he was to be reunited with you after all these years," said Saranara.  
"Well yeah, of course he was," said Isabelle. "He's practically the best friend I've ever had in my entire life, but that's not what I want to talk about either. I wanted to know if you realize just how incredibly lucky you are to be loved as much as you are by someone as wonderful as Kyle?"  
"Oh no, he doesn't love my, he belongs with you!"   
"Oh puhleeze," said Isabelle in a dramatic voice. "Kyle Valenti and I together – as in soul-mates. I so think not!"  
"What?" said Saranara puzzled by all the Earth expressions.  
"What I'm saying is you're right, I love Kyle, just like you love that stubborn egotistical jackass you call a brother".   
Saranara snorted with laughter at the description of her brother but Isabelle didn't notice. "There isn't anything romantic between us. There may have been some feelings between us at one point, but we were both pretty quick to realize that we were better as best friends."  
  
Saranara looked at Isabelle, her expression one of pure happiness.  
"I do have to tell you one thing though," said Isabelle. Saranara looked at her and waited.  
"If you ever hurt him in any way, shape or form, you are going to have to answer to me!" she said with a smile as she reached out and took the other girl's hand in hers. "I don't need to tell you how very special he is."  
"No," said Saranara. "I learned that for myself soon after I first met him."  
The two women sat and talked for a while, until Saranara drifted back into the sleep her healing body needed. Isabelle stretched out on the floor next to Kyle and was just starting to doze off herself when she heard the sound of voices echoing in one of the tunnels off of the small room they were in. She shook Kyle awake, and motioned for him to remain quiet. She quickly moved over to where Liz was sleeping and woke her up as well. Kyle moved across the room and woke Naloch. He then crept across the room to where Saranara was sleeping. Waking her he told her in whispered tones what they had heard and sent her over to watch the children.  
"If anything happens, grab them and get out of here," he said.  
"No, I want to stay and fight with you," she whispered back.  
"I can't let you get hurt again. Promise me, you'll take Lexie and Kam and run," he said urgently.  
I-fine," she said giving in to his request. "Be safe Kyle."  
  
Liz pressed quick kisses on the heads of her sleeping children and fell into step behind Naloch. Kyle pushed past her and stood next to Naloch. He looked back to make sure they were ready and the four headed down the passageway where Isabelle first heard the voices. They walked for several hundred feet before the passageway opened up. As they walked, Liz became aware of Kyle's voice echoing inside her head.  
_Don't do anything until we are certain of who it is,_ he said. _Naloch's band of rebels use these passageways all the time._  
Both Liz and Isabelle nodded to show that they understood even though it was so dark, Kyle couldn't see them.  
  
They stopped just short of a room similar to the one they were camping in. Coming from the other direction, they could hear footsteps echoing in the passage. A dim light filled the room, and Liz could see the outline of three men. Without a moment's hesitation, she pushed past Naloch and Kyle and ran across the small room and threw herself at one of the silhouettes. "Max, Max. Oh God Max, is it really you?" she cried.  
Max didn't have any time to react when he saw the small dark shadow fly across the room. He didn't even have time to throw up a defensive energy shield when the small body threw itself at him.   
  
"Liz? Michael, it's Liz!" he shouted holding his wife tightly. "We found them!"  
A bright light filled the room as Jereon adjusted the lamp he had been carrying. The light showed Kyle, Isabelle and Michael move in as one to encircle Max and Liz and hug them both. Liz lifted her head from Max's chest enough to see Michael standing behind her husband. Releasing her hold on Max, she held her arms open to Michael and he pulled her into his grasp.  
"Hey, it's the Crystal Ball," was all he said.  
"Michael, I am so sorry," said Liz. "Sorry I made you keep such a secret from Max, and sorry you had to leave Maria and your new baby to come back here. Will you ever forgive me?"  
"What's to forgive, we did what we had to do," he said simply.  
  
Jereon crossed the room to stand beside his father. "It's really you this time?" he asked.  
"Yes my Son, it is."  
"And the Princess and young Lexie, they are safe?"  
"We have them and they are quite safe."  
"I failed Father. I left them in the tunnel. My job was to protect them, and I failed. I thought it was you, I thought they'd be safe," Jereon said in an anguished voice.  
"Jereon, you couldn't have known," said Naloch. "Hiding them in the tunnel was the best course of action."  
"He's right you know," said Isabelle walking over to the two men. "You had no idea that the man in the tunnel wasn't your father, and you had to hide us somewhere."  
"You are most kind in your forgiving nature Princess."  
"Will you forget the princess stuff," demanded Isabelle irritably. "I keep telling you I'm nobody's princess.  
"Nevertheless, I am saddened that I failed in my duty to protect you," said Jereon.  
"Protect me?" said Isabelle. "I don't need any man to protect me. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself!"  
  
Naloch looked on in shocked amazement as his son sparred verbally with the beautiful Princess, while across the room, Kyle, Michael Max and Liz all watched with knowing smiles on their faces. Isabelle turned on one heel and began to stalk back down the passageway. Jereon glared and took off after her, muttering something about foolish women. Kyle, Naloch and Michael followed them, leaving Max and Liz alone in the small room.  
"Max, I," began Liz.  
"Don't," said Max. "Not here, not now. I know what you did and why Liz. We'll talk about it another time. "I'm just so glad to have you back." He pulled her to him and the two kissed passionately. "God Liz, I missed you so much. It was so hard for me. Everyone kept saying you were dead, but I wouldn't believe it. I knew you were alive."  
"I had to do it Max, I had to save Lexie and protect Kam."  
"I know Liz, I know. He's a great little boy, and his name suits him perfectly."  
"You don't mind? I know we had agreed to call him Alex if we had a boy."  
"Liz, I couldn't think of a more perfect name for him. Is Lexie alright?"  
"Oh Max, she's beautiful, and so wonderful. You have done a wonderful job with her!" said Liz. "Come on, they're down here. Let's go be a family!"


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
The reunion between Max and Liz was all to brief. Instead of spending time becoming a family, they were forced to spend their time strategizing to end Kivar's reign. Naloch and Kyle made their way though out the city gathering intelligence. Armed with information, they'd make their way back to the tunnels under the warehouse to discuss what they'd learned.  
  
"I think Liz and the kids should leave to go back home tomorrow," said Max. "Isabelle, if you want to go back with them, you should – Kyle and Michael too."  
"No way, not a chance Maxwell," interjected Michael. "I'm not leaving anybody behind this time! When we leave, I'm the last one out!"  
"Well I can't speak for Kyle," said Isabelle, "But I'm staying, and I'm willing to bet, he'll stay too." She looked pointedly at Saranara as she spoke.  
"Max, I'm not letting us get separated again," said Liz. "But I can't help but think you are right about one thing. The kids shouldn't be here. It isn't safe for them. I think we should send Kam and Lexie back."  
"But you can't send them back to an empty house," said Isabelle. "That wouldn't be safe either."  
"I don't know," said Max thoughtfully. "Lexie knows how to use the phone to call Michael and Maria's house. Maybe we can send them back and tell Lexie to call Maria right away."  
"It might work," said Michael. "Especially if Liz and Kyle communicate with them."  
"But we haven't really perfected it," said Liz. "It's a hit or miss proposition, but I guess. It would be risky, but I think it would be even more risky for us to keep them here."  
"So we'll do it," said Max. "We'll send them back tonight."  
  
"I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible," said Naloch walking up to the small group. "Nobody can go back."  
"What? Why not?" asked Max.  
"I'm afraid that when the shop was destroyed, the transport orbs were destroyed too."  
"You mean we're going to have to stay here forever!" shouted Michael in a rage. "I have a wife and a new baby waiting for me on Earth. I have to find a way home to them."  
"No Michael," said Naloch calmly. "Not forever, I promise you that. We have people working on creating new orbs, but it takes time. You will go back, I promise you. As for the children, I agree, it isn't safe for them, but they are safer here with all of us than they are any place else."  
  
Max and Naloch sat down and began to discuss the different options available to them. While the talked, Liz slipped away unnoticed and headed back into the tunnels. After a while, she stopped walking and slid down against the wall to sit on the floor. Pulling her legs up, she rested her head on her knees and began to sob.  
"Liz," said Max softly. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
"How can you even ask that?" she spat. "The only thing I wanted to do was keep my children safe. And here they are, stuck in the middle of a war that they know nothing about."  
"But Liz, we're together, and that's what matters," said Max sitting down on the damp ground next to her.   
"Right, it's really going to matter when we're all dead. The family that fights together dies together, that's us," she said bitterly.  
"Liz!" said Max in shock. "What the hell is your problem?"  
"My problem? **MY** problem. I'll tell you what my problem is Max Evans. I can't do this anymore. I can't fight, run, hide, think on me feet and kill anymore. I just can't do it. I can't. I can't. I can't!" she cried banging her fists on the ground. Max reached over and pulled her into his grasp and held her tightly while she cried until she was spent.   
  
Once her tears were exhausted, Liz fell into a troubled sleep, wrapped in the warm embrace of her husband. Max held her tightly, occasionally brushing a strand of hair away from her face, and watched as she slept. He could see how troubled she was. It was obvious that the past three years had not been easy on her, and the future looked fairly bleak as well. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and she stirred in his grasp. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards hers. He kissed her tentatively at first, and then with more fervor. His hand slipped under her shirt and moved towards her chest, and he allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. Without warning, she gasped and pulled away.  
"L-Liz? What is it?" he questioned looking at her fear filled eyes.  
  
"No, no. Not again, not now. I can't do this right now," she moaned softly.  
"Liz, what is it? Look at me damn it! What is it?"  
"A vision," she whispered. "I haven't had a vision since right before you left Antar, and now that you're back, so are the visions."  
"The last vision you had was right before I left? What was it Liz? I have to know."  
"Kivar," she said dully. "I saw him. He took Lexie from me and kept her locked in that damn palace until she was old enough to marry."  
"What else Liz," he said looking at her. He could tell by the way she avoided his eyes that there was more to this vision.  
"No Max," she pleaded. "Don't make me say it."  
"Does Kyle know? Did you tell him?" he demanded.  
"N-no. I couldn't tell him – couldn't tell anybody. It was too horrible."  
"Tell me Liz!" he yelled shaking her a little. "If you don't, it will just keep haunting you. Tell me damn it!"  
"I saw him. He killed Kam. My little babies. He stole one and killed the other. Oh Max."  
"What else," he said coldly, trying to hide the pain he felt for her hidden behind brusqueness.   
"Everyone dead. Kyle he killed quickly. Isabelle was raped by him, and then by his soldiers until her body just quit. She couldn't take anymore suffering and she died. You and Michael," she began to cry, great gasping sobs of grief, anger and fear. "He tortured the two of you until your bodies were barely recognizable. When you finally died, he put your bodies on display for the people to view. M-mu-Maria, for Maria, he borrowed from Earth and had her stoned to death. I guess in retribution for her bashing his clone's skull in on Earth."  
"What about you Liz? What did you see in your vision about you."  
"Oh me? I was the lucky one. I got to live and watch this all happen. There! Are you happy now Max? I was tortured with that damn vision every time you kissed me or touched me for an entire week before you left for Antar. After you were gone, I never had another vision. I thought they were gone, but I was wrong."  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry, you have to tell me, what did you see this time," Max said. His voice shook as his mind tried to process the graphic horrors his wife had described to him.  
"Kyle? Where's Kyle?" Liz asked suddenly. "It's him, he's with a woman. He's in danger."  
"What woman, who is she?" asked Max urgently.  
"I-I don't know," Liz said. "She seems familiar, but I can't place her. Her hair is short, really, really short, and dark. She's really curvy, and she's dressed in black. Kyle has her by the arm, and they are standing next to an old building that burnt down or something. There's rubble all over the place. And I can feel an incredible danger all around them. Max, we have to find Kyle."  
  
_Earth – Roswell, New Mexico_  
  
Maria stepped out of the shower and towel dried her newly shorn hair. She got dressed quickly and picked up the sealed envelope and placed it in the cradle by Beth's feet. She picked up her small baby and cuddled her to her breast. Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed her and laid her gently back into the cradle. She scooped up her backpack, and the baby monitor and slipped out of the room. Pausing outside the room her mother and Jim were sleeping in, she eased the door open carefully. Turning on the baby monitor she placed it on the dresser and slipped out of the room. Grabbing her keys off the hook by the door, she stepped out of the house into the cool night air. She made the short jog to Max's house and, using her keys, opened the door and went inside.  
  
Maria wandered around the house for a few minutes, picking up different things and putting them back down. She went upstairs to Max's room and looked for Liz's journal, but it wasn't there.  
"It doesn't matter," she said to the empty house. "I know what I have to do." Opening her backpack, she quickly stripped out of her own clothes and put on the Antarian garb she had been hiding. She stuffed her own clothing back into the bag, and strapped it to her shoulders. She went back down to the family room and picked up the two orbs that were lying on the floor and fitted them together. The orbs began to glow. The light intensified, and she heard a slight humming noise come from the orbs. Tightening her grasp on them, she closed her eyes, and disappeared from sight.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Kyle stepped out of Tragenta's dwelling and surveyed the street. Eddies of smoke still swirled up from the rubble where Naloch's shop used to be. He looked down the street and saw a squadron of guardsmen walking towards Naloch's shop. He stepped out into the street, his gaze still on the guardsmen, watching their approach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of light. He quickly turned towards Naloch's shop where he saw a petite woman with short black hair emerge from the debris. She was wearing typical Antarian clothing, but was carrying a backpack.   
"Oh shit!" he said under his breath as he ran across the street. The woman hastily stuffed something in the backpack and slung it over her shoulder and began to make her way carefully down the wreckage.  
  
The guardsmen began running towards the shop. Kyle grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her down of the wreckage.  
"Of all the stupid stunts!" he yelled. "What the hell do you think you were doing? You just brought every guardsmen in a ten mile radius on our tails." He gave her arm another tug and the two began to run, dodging crowds of people with every step.   
"I couldn't just sit there," began the woman, gasping for breath.  
"Save it," said Kyle curtly. He checked behind them to make sure they were unobserved and then ducked down a small side street. Pushing open a door, he pulled the woman inside and dragged her down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he shoved her into a small empty room.  
"Oh, this is great," said the woman. "We're going to be real safe here."  
Kyle ignored her, and pushed a panel on the wall, and a door swung open to reveal a tunnel. Kyle unceremoniously shoved the woman into the tunnel and jumped in behind her as the door swung shut. Above them, they could here the stomping of boots on the floor.  
"Come on," he said. "They followed us. We have to keep going." He took the woman's hand and they began to run through the dark and twisting tunnel. After running for what seemed like an eternity, he stopped and turned towards the woman.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking about Maria?" he yelled. "Or did you even think at all?" Even as he yelled at the woman standing in front of him, he was enveloping her in his strong embrace.  
"God, it's so good to see you Maria. God, Michael's going to kill you," he said, hugging her again.  
"Is he ok?" she asked anxiously  
"He's fine, or he was fine. He's going to blow a gasket when he sees you."  
"Kyle, what's been happening? I thought the orbs were supposed to bring me to Naloch's shop, and instead, I ended up in some garbage dump. Come to think of it, what were you doing in a garbage dump?"  
"They did bring you to Naloch's shop, or what's left of it," he said. "There was a bomb, it leveled the shop, and it almost killed everyone inside."  
"Oh no," said Maria, her hand pressed against her mouth. "Tell me everything."  
  
Kyle gave Maria a brief overview of everything that had happened. When he was done, she hugged him again.  
"But they're all safe?" she asked.  
"Yeah, for the most part." "How's my dad doing? He must be a basket case right now."  
"Didn't' Max and Michael tell you?" asked Maria.  
"Tell me what?" said Kyle in a voice filled with panic.  
"Well, your dad – Kyle, he remarried," she said, her voice rushed.  
"He what!" roared Kyle. "What the hell? The last I knew he was dating your mom. Did they break up?"  
"I'm trying to tell you Kyle, do you want to shut up and listen now?" Maria said pleasantly. "He married a really great lady, and their very happy together. Oh yeah, and you have a stepsister now. She's really beautiful Kyle. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman before. Oh and you have a new niece," said Maria preparing to drop her little bombshell. "Her name is Elizabeth Isabelle Guerin, and she's probably the most beautiful baby in our world and this world."  
  
Kyle took a second to process what Maria had said and he began to laugh uproariously. "You jerk," he said swatting her shoulder lightly. "You really had me going for a second there. Seriously though. He's ok isn't he? Any problems with his powers or anything?"  
"No, he seems to have them under control. And when I said he was really happy, I was telling the truth. They are so in love, it's almost disgusting. He keeps her grounded, and she helps him to lighten up."  
"What did they say when you told them you were leaving?"  
Maria flushed and looked at the ground like a guilty schoolgirl. "I didn't exactly tell them," she admitted.   
"What! You just left without saying anything?"  
"Jesus Valenti, do you think I'm that stupid? They were staying at my house to help with the baby. The night I left, I put a note in Beth's crib and stuck the baby monitor in their room. Leaving my baby was the hardest thing I ever did, but my baby deserves to have her family around her. _All_ of her family!"  
  
_Earth – Roswell, New Mexico_  
  
"Jim," Amy muttered as she rolled over in bed. "The baby's crying." She settled back down into the pillow and began to doze back of. Suddenly she sat up. "The baby? Where's Maria?" She looked around and saw the baby monitor sitting on the dresser. "Jim, wake up. Something's not right. Maria left the baby monitor in here," she said as she got out of the bed and pulled on her robe. Jim sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face.  
"She probably went out for a jog. She's been doing that a lot lately," he mumbled through his hands. He got up and followed Amy down the hall to Maria's room.  
"You're looking mighty fine there Mrs. Valenti," he said as he walked behind her. Amy shot him a saucy glance over her shoulder and knocked softly on Maria's door. There was no answer except for the cries of the baby. Amy pushed open the door and saw that Maria's bed had not been slept in. She stepped over to the cradle and lifted the infant out and began to rock her gently.   
  
"Amy, you dropped something," said Jim as he bent down to pick up the item. "It's a letter, with your name on it. Why don't you give me the little moppet and I'll change her while you read it."  
"N-no Jim," said Amy. "I can't. Read it please," she said as she placed a diaper on the bed and began to change the baby.  
  
_Dear Mom and Jim, (read Jim)  
  
I hate to do this to you, but I need you to watch Beth for me. I didn't want to leave her, but it wasn't safe to bring her with me. Michael needs me – I can feel it. I have to go to him. I have to do my part to help bring the others home.  
We learned a long time ago that we are stronger as a group, but we're not a group if I'm here and they are up there. Take care of my baby, and let her know that her Mommy and Daddy and Aunts and Uncles will all be home soon to spoil her rotten. I love you both very much. Mom, I know I don't say it often enough, but you are the best! And Jim, you've always been there for all of us, but I really like knowing that you are there for me as a Dad. Take care of my baby.   
  
Love  
  
Maria _  
  
Jim's voice broke as he finished the letter and Amy sat on the bed cuddling Beth and wiping tears from her eyes.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Amy.  
"We're going to do what we do best, love this little girl to the best of our abilities, and cover for our kids. Seems to me, we just sent Michael and Maria on a vacation to visit Liz at that university back east. And Max and Lexie went along as well."  
"We'd better call Jeff and Nancy and Philip and Diane and let them know," said Amy with a sniff.  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
Kyle and Maria made their way through the tunnels back towards the warehouse where the others were hiding. As they walked, Kyle peppered Maria with questions about life back home.  
"So, what? Max and Michael didn't talk to you at all when they got here?" asked Maria.  
"Well, mostly we've been busy, trying to rescue everybody," said Kyle.  
"Yeah, that's true," conceded Maria. "Ok. Yes Buffy died again, but Willow brought her back the next season. Actually, it was kind of a dark season; you're lucky you missed it. All except the musical that is."  
"Musical? There was a Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical?"  
"Don't worry," answered Maria. "I taped it. Are we almost there?"  
"It's not much longer. So what's with the new look? I know you were always into changing your style, but this is drastic, even for you."  
"Well, I didn't want to show up here looking like myself, and since I lack your ability to presto chango myself, I figured this was the best I could do. Not that it worked, you spotted me right away."  
"Maria, you are one of my closest friends, of course I recognized you, but I doubt Kivar or any of his people would have. You did good Maria."  
"Thanks Kyle. Michaels going to hate it, I just know it," she said.  
  
Kyle stopped and looked at Maria. "Michael is going to love it because it's you," he said. "After he gets done killing you anyhow." As he spoke, he passed his hands over Maria's hair restoring it to the long blond hair she had sported when they first came to Antar.  
"Thanks Kyle," Maria said putting her hand up to her hair.   
"Hey, it's the least I could do for my new sister. Now, shut up and wait here," he said. Maria fumed at being told to wait, but did as she was asked while Kyle walked ahead. He quickly returned and motioned for Maria to join him. They walked around a corner and entered a small room. Maria stopped dead and stared.  
"Michael," she whispered. "Michael!" She ran across the room and jumped into the arms of her husband and kissed him.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
"What the hell is this Valenti?" shouted Michael.  
"I believe **this** is commonly known as Maria, your wife, idiot."  
"Don't be angry Michael, I couldn't stay away from you," said Maria.  
"Where's Beth, please tell me you didn't bring the baby too?" said Michael rubbing his face with his hand.  
"No, she's with my mom and Jim. She's safe."  
"But how could you leave her like that? Explain it to me Maria, cause I sure as hell don't understand!"  
"Because Maria needed her husband, that's why," said Liz coming around the corner to where Michael, Kyle and Maria stood.  
  
"Liz? Chica, is it really you?" whispered Maria. She pulled away from Michael and took several steps towards Liz and halted.  
"Maria, what is it sweetie?" asked Liz.  
"I thought you were dead. I believed you were dead. Max never stopped believing that you were alive, but I did," she said through the tears. "Oh Liz, I was the worst kind of friend."  
"No Maria. You had no reason to believe I was alive. I understand that. You saw what we were up against just before you left, you had no reason to think that I survived."  
"But you did, you did," sobbed Maria. "And I just left you here. Oh God Liz, what have I done?"  
"Maria, snap out of it," said Liz. "I did what I had to do to survive, and you did what you had to do. There isn't anything wrong with that, and there sure as hell isn't anything to be ashamed of. Now get over yourself, and stop crying, you're getting my only set of clothes all soggy."  
  
They all laughed and Liz hugged Maria tightly.  
"Girlfriend, it is so good to see you," said Maria. "Max tried, but was no good when it came to discussing hairstyles. Now tell me what's going on."  
"Later," said Michael taking Maria by the arm and pulling her down the tunnel. "We have a few things to talk about first."  
"Why does everybody I meet on this stupid planet seem so obsessed with dragging me around by the arm?"  
"Maybe because you need a keeper," growled Michael. "Damn it Maria, I don't get you. We left you at home because it wasn't safe, and because we just had a baby!"  
"Right, and our baby needs two parents Michael Guerin, and I'm not going back without you."  
"Yeah, well you got it part right; you're not going back at all. None of us are. We're stuck here."  
  
"What do you suppose they're doing back there?" asked Isabelle.  
"My guess; they're killing each other," answered Kyle.  
"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Saranara.  
"Get in between a Michael-Maria fight?" asked Isabelle. "I'd rather go face to face with Kivar.  
"I don't understand," said Saranara.  
"Trust us, you don't want to," said Kyle reaching over to take her hand. "Michael and Maria had to be dragged kicking and screaming into love, and every once in a while, they forget that they are the best thing that ever happened to each other."  
"Oh," said Saranara, her face indicating that she still didn't understand.  
"Don't worry, spend a couple of hours with them, and it will make perfect sense," said Max. They all looked up as the objects of their discussion enter the room.  
"Is, ah, everything ok?" asked Max.  
"Not really," said Michael, but as my wife was quick to point out, we're stronger together."  
"Than apart," the others finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jereon as he and his sister exchanged puzzled glances.  
"Well, this may be hard for you to wrap your small little mind around," said Isabelle. "But we've found that when we work together as a group, we are stronger."  
"Have no fear Princess," said Jereon. "I believe I understand, you can combine your powers to fight whatever forces you come against."  
"And that's one wrong for the Antarian," said Isabelle in a nasty voice. "Yeah, we can use our powers together, but it's love that makes us stronger. But I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that."  
"And how would you know anything about me, Princess," snapped Jereon. "I know plenty about love. What makes you think you're the only one to know about such emotions?"  
"Know about such emotions!" shouted Isabelle incredulously. "Have you listened to yourself speak? You sound like a walking talking dictionary."  
  
The others moved across the room to give Isabelle and Jereon some privacy as they argued.  
"Are they always like that?" asked Maria.  
"Pretty much," answered Michael.  
"Weird. I don't get how two people can argue like that all the time." Max, Liz and Kyle exploded with laughter. The noise caused Kam and Lexie to wake up from their naps.  
"Auntie Maria," shouted Lexie running across the room. "You came to visit us. Did you bring the baby with you?"  
"Hey hey there Lexie Bear," said Maria scooping the girl into a hug. "No, I left the baby with Grandma Jim and Grandpa Amy."  
"Oh," said Lexie, her lower lip trembling a bit. "That's ok though, cause I gots some things to show you. This is Kam, he's my brother, and this is my mommy," she said pulling Liz to her. "And this is my bear, Mommy maded her for me afore Kam and I was borned.  
"Hi Kam," said Maria. "I'm your Auntie Maria."  
"I know," said the boy. "Lexie showed me all about you." Maria turned to Liz and mouthed the word showed.  
"I'll explain later," said Liz.  
"Well, I'll tell you what, let's take a look in my bag and see what I may have in there," said Maria. She opened the backpack and pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.  
"Cool," she said. "I wasn't sure if they'd make the trip, but they did."  
"What are them?" asked Kam.  
"Those is cookies," said Lexie importantly as Maria reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of the treats for the children. They took the treats and scampered across the room to eat the cookies.  
  
"I don't suppose you have anything in that bag for me?" asked Liz, paraphrasing from The Wizard of Oz.  
"Yeah, actually, I do," said Maria removing a necklace from her neck. She slid something off the chain and handed it to Liz. "I found them tucked into Lexie's blanket when we came back," said Maria. "I couldn't show Max, so I figured I'd save them for Lexie when the time was right."  
"Oh," said Liz softly. "I didn't think I'd ever see them again." She slid her engagement ring and wedding band onto her finger and smiled. "That feels wonderful," she said smiling.  
  
Max looked over the reunion between his wife and her best friend and smiled. "What do you think they're talking about over there?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but it looks like Maria brought food with her," said Michael. "Lets go steal some before they eat it all."  
"Maria cooks?" asked Kyle. "Now there's a scary thought."  
"Yeah, it kind of was at first," admitted Michael. "But now, she's a pretty decent cook. Better than me anyhow." Max, Kyle, Michael and Saranara went to join Maria and Liz. Max noticed right away that Liz was wearing her wedding band again.   
"Where did you get that?" he asked. "I saw that you weren't wearing it, but I figured Kivar took it. I didn't want to ask you for fear it would upset you."  
"I had a friend keeping it safe for me," said Liz. "But I'm really glad to be wearing it again. The group spent some time reminiscing over old memories, and creating new ones with their new friends as well. They talked for several hours, unaware of the passage of time, until Naloch slipped in through the tunnels.  
"We've been betrayed," he said. "Kivar's guardsmen are on their way here. We have to run!"


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
**Author's Note** Thanks to my wonderful friends Margo and Virginia who, between the two of them had all my Roswell fics saved!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
With the call to mobilize, the group swung into action like a well-oiled machine. They had their few belongings packed and all evidence of their having been there completely erased. Liz grabbed Lexie and swung her up into her arms. As one, Kyle and Max both reached for Kam. They laughed, and Kyle began to back away.  
"Sorry about that man," said Kyle as he stepped away.  
"Don't worry about it," said Max with a small smile. "I know you'd protect him with your life. Naloch," he said turning towards the older man. "What happened, who betrayed us?"  
"We're not certain at this point, but we have confirmation that a squad of guardsmen are on their way."  
"Damn it. Can't anything ever go our way? Forget it, where are we headed."  
"To a small outpost we have hidden in the mountains. It isn't anything luxurious, but it's shelter, and there is food up there. We should be able to hide for quite a while."  
"Does anybody know we're going there?" asked Michael  
"No," said Naloch grimly. "Nobody knows it's there at all, except for Jereon and Saranara. It's an old hunting lodge that belonged to my wife's family. I spread the word a long time ago that it had been destroyed in a fire."  
"Good," said Michael. "We need some time to regroup and come up with a plan. Will we be close enough to the city to get regular updates?"  
"We'll be close enough, but I don't know how we can get the updates if we don't want people to know where we are?"  
"We'll figure that out when we get there, but for now, let's just get the hell out of her," said Max.  
  
Naloch let them through the tunnels for a short distance. As they walked, Jereon moved up to walk next to Isabelle.  
"I am amazed Princess," he said.  
"At what, that I can walk?" snapped Isabelle. "Don't be, I've been doing it for quite some time now."  
"That's not what I mean. I can't believe how quickly you all managed to get organized and get ready to move out. It was nothing short of amazing."  
"Oh," she answered, slightly mollified. "Well, Max, Michael and I always talked about being prepared to run when we were younger, and then after Max saved Liz and everything happened, we really had to put it to the test. We were running for quite a while. We had to be prepared to pick up and leave without any notice."  
  
"That must have been a very difficult time for you Princess, I mean Isabelle."  
"Yeah, it was, but it really gave us the opportunity to learn about ourselves, and to basically grow up. Don't misunderstand me, I would have been quite happy to live out my life in Roswell and not have to run at all, but that wasn't an option for us."  
"Father told us about your adventures on Earth, it sounds quite amazing."  
"Amazing isn't quite the word I would use for it," said Isabelle. "It was scary, and heartbreaking. We had to leave our homes and our families – people we loved to protect them as well as ourselves. If we had to do it all over again, I know for a fact there are some things I would do differently."  
Jereon looked at Isabelle. His glance took in her tightly compressed lips, and the suspicious moisture in her eyes.  
"You are thinking of your husband?" he asked.  
"Yes, no, I don't know," Isabelle answered irritably. "Yes, I was, but I was also thinking about Alex, and even Grant?"  
"Who is Grant?"  
"Oh nobody really, just one of the many men who died because of me," said Isabelle glaring at him.  
"What?"  
"In my life on Antar, my brother and my fiancée, as well as countless others died because of me," began Isabelle. "And on Earth, Grant was killed by that crystal spore queen thing that looked like something out of a Star Trek episode. Tess mind-warped Alex to death, and Jesse," she stopped talking and looked resolutely ahead.  
  
"I think Isabelle, you have far too high an opinion of yourself," said Jereon.   
Isabelle turned and glared at him, but he pressed on, undaunted.   
"You are no more responsible for the things that happened on Antar then I am. On Earth, the man Grant was not killed because of you, if anyone is to blame, it is those who decided to create you. Your friend Alex was killed by someone who was quite evil, but that wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was, if Alex didn't know us, if we were never there, he'd still be alive."  
"See Isabelle, you said it yourself' if he didn't know **US** if **WE** were never there. It was simply a matter of what you call fate."  
"Don't you dare talk to me about fate, you don't know anything!" whispered Isabelle fiercely.  
"As for your husband," Jereon continued as if she had never spoken. "He was a brave man, known to all on Antar who are loyal to the Royal Family. He fought Kivar's mind-warp, and sacrificed his life to save all of you."  
"But if I had let him run with us," said Isabelle, "He may still be alive."  
"And if you had let him run with you, Kivar still might have found him and you would all be dead now. You have suffered greatly Isabelle, but nobody has died because of you, and those who had the opportunity to know you were lucky indeed."  
  
Jereon put on a burst of speed and moved up to walk with his father. Behind Isabelle, Liz turned to Max, a frown on her face.   
"Did you know she felt this way?" she whispered to her husband.  
"No, I really didn't. Right after we came back from Antar, she packed up and left. I knew she was having a hard time dealing with Kyle, but I didn't realize how much guilt she actually harbored."  
"Max, I love you, I always will, but I swear, sometimes you can be so positively dense. I don't understand how you couldn't see how much she was hurting."  
"I saw it Liz, there just wasn't too much I could do about it. I was busy being a Dad to a newborn baby, remember?"  
"Look Max, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I just can't believe how badly she is hurting. I'm going to go up and talk to her for a minute. Lexie, want to go talk to Auntie Isabelle with me?"  
"No, I want Daddy to carry me! It's my turn," said the little girl.  
"How about you Kam, do you want to come with me?" The boy nodded and he slid out of his father's arms and took his mother by the hand. Liz and Kam quickly caught up with Isabelle. Kam released his mother's hand and slid his and into his Aunt's. She looked down at the small boy and smiled, but it didn't fill her eyes.  
"Isabelle," said Liz.  
"Don't," answered the other girl. "Don't say it Liz. I just can't right now."  
Liz looked at her and saw that she was struggling to hold onto her composure.  
"Ok, I won't say anything now, but we do have to talk."  
Isabelle nodded, but didn't say anything and Liz dropped back to walk with Max and Lexie. Kam looked up at his aunt.  
"Why is your heart so sad Auntie?" he asked.  
"What makes you think my heart is sad?" she asked, trying to force an upbeat tone into her voice.  
"Cause I can feel it in my heart," he said pointing towards his own chest.  
"What do you mean Kam?"  
"I can feel you being sad, your heart hurts, and it makes mine hurt too. You miss Alex, and Jesse, right?"  
"H-how do you know about them?"  
"Mommy and Unca Kyle used to tell me about them all the time. Mommy was sad when she named me cause she ran out of room for Jesse," he answered matter of factly.  
  
Isabelle puzzled out Kam's last remark and surmised that Liz wanted to honor Jesse by including his name.  
"Well you know what tiger? It's ok that it didn't fit because I think Kam's a really cool name. Can you feel when people are sad all the time?"  
"Nope, only some times. I can usually tell with Mommy and Unca Kyle, but they know how to make it so I can't feel them."  
"Oh really, well I guess I'll have to get them to show me that trick. We can't have you go around having a hurt heart because of me," said Isabelle.  
"Want me to make you feel better? I'm real good at it," said the little boy.  
"Sure Kam, how do you do it?"  
"You gots to pick me up," he commanded.  
Isabelle lifted the boy up into he arms, and he hugged her tightly and kissed he on the cheek.  
"I love you Auntie Isabelle," he said. "There, now you should feel better."  
  
Isabelle chuckled to herself, but stopped when she realized she did feel better. She didn't know if it was alien magic or just simple love, but whatever it was, it worked. Up ahead, Naloch raised a hand and signaled for them to stop.  
"We're coming to a cave that is located at the base of the mountains. We can rest here for a while, and then we must begin our climb.  
"No," said Liz in a quiet but urgent voice. "They'll be here shortly. We have to move now."  
"A vision Liz?" asked Maria as she leaned against Michael.  
"I don't know if it's a vision, or just a feeling, but we need to move and now!"  
Without a word, Naloch began walking through the tunnel and into the cave. In a few minutes, they walked through the entrance and out into the dusky twilight.  
"How much farther is it?" asked Max.  
"Just another couple of miles," responded Naloch. "If we hurry, we'll be there in about an hour."  
Max looked at the others and the all nodded. "Let's do it," he said.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
_Antar – Capitol City_  
  
The journey up the mountain was cold and tiresome for the band of weary travelers. A wet snow fell from the sky, hampering their journey as well as making it easier for them to be traced. Michael and Jereon walked behind the others, trying to obliterate their trail as much as possible. After what seemed like hours, Naloch finally called a halt in front of a stone structure. He opened the door and the group went in and collapsed almost where they stood.  
"I'll help you get everyone settled Max," said Naloch, "And then I must head back down to the city and try and find out what happened. We need to find out gave away our location. Until we do, it isn't safe for any of us."  
  
"Is there any idea who is behind all this?" asked Michael as he shed his sodden outer clothing. "I mean, the last time we played this game with Kivar and his lackey's, they had used bugs to track us. Are they doing the same thing here?"  
"It's unlikely, Michael," answered Naloch. "We haven't used that type of technology in centuries. The bugs Kivar used on Earth were procured from there. No, much as it pains me to say this, it's more likely that one of the members of our resistance group. Now we just have to figure out who it is."  
"Naloch, I have to say, I don't think that it's safe for you to go back to down there right away," said Liz. "Kivar's going to be looking for you everywhere. He's got to know that you were behind my escape."  
"Father, their right," said Jereon. "You need to stay here. I'll go down and gather information and supplies. If I leave now, I can be back by morning."  
"Jereon, I –" began Naloch.  
"It's a great idea," said Isabelle. "And since I'll be going with him, I can keep an eye on him for you."  
  
Maria nudged Liz, as Jereon shouted his displeasure at Isabelle's pronouncement. Kyle and Michael both stifled grins. Naloch turned to Max to disguise his amusement.   
"I feel that in this matter, I should defer to our King. Max, what do you feel is best?"  
"Oh, I, uh, I think that Isabelle should most definitely go with Jereon and scout things out," said Max.  
"Max, Your Majesty," said Jereon. "I don't think that having the Princess join me is the best thing. She'll slow me down, and she doesn't know her way around the city. It wouldn't be safe for her."  
"I think it's a wonderful idea Jereon," said Saranara, getting into the game. "Isabelle can pose as your wife. Nobody is going to stop a pair of newlyweds."  
"Newlyweds?" said Isabelle. "I don't think we have to go that far."  
"Auntie Isabelle?" said Lexie tugging on Isabelle's shirt. "Are you and Jeremy getting married?"  
"Oh, no sweetie. We're just playing a game, pretending to be married. It's a make believe game."  
  
"Well, if she's coming with me, she'd better hurry. I'm leaving now," said Jereon, heading towards the door.  
"She's not deaf, and she's ready now," said Isabelle. "And if you continue to speak around me instead of to me, I'll blow you up." She pushed past him and walked out the door. Jereon slung a pack over his shoulder and followed Isabelle out the door. As soon as the door shut behind him, everyone exploded into to laughter.  
"I have to say," said Liz, erupting in giggles. "That was probably the most fun **I've** had since I've been on Antar."  
"Isabelle is nothing like you described her Kyle," said Saranara. "You made her sound so sweet."  
"That was sweet," said Kyle. "She only threatened to blow him up, she didn't actually do it."  
  
"I suppose we should scope this place out and get ourselves organized," said Maria. "Naloch, are there bedrooms, or are we playing girl-scout camp here?"  
"I'm not sure what a girl scout is, but there are sleeping quarters up there," he said pointing towards the second story.   
"I'll show them Father," said Saranara. "Lexie, do you want to help me show your Mother where you we are going to sleep?"  
"Ok Serena," said the little girl. "Can Kam come too?"  
"Of course he can," she said as she held out her hands to both children. Maria and Liz followed Saranara up the stairs. Kyle watched with an undisguised look of longing on his face.  
"Kyle, what are you going to do?" asked Max.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we finally get to go home. It's obvious how you feel about her. Are you just going to leave her here and go back home?"  
"I don't know, but I suppose since none of us can go home right now, it doesn't really matter," snapped Kyle.  
"Hey, I'm sorry," said Max. "I was just trying to help."  
"Yeah, well don't," said Kyle as he slammed out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Michael, sitting down next to Max.  
"If I knew, I'd tell you," answered Max. "What's Naloch doing? I feel kind of useless just sitting here. Can't we go chop wood or something like that?"  
"Chop wood?" asked Michael incredulously. "Who do you think you are, Paul Bunyon or something?"  
"There is no need to chop wood Max," said Naloch, walking back into the room. "We don't use fossil fuels on Antar. I've activated the heating unit. It should be warm soon."  
"You got anything to eat around here?" asked Michael. "I'm starving."  
"Yes, Michael," said Naloch with a faint grin. "I believe there are provisions here."  
"What's so funny Naloch?" asked Max.  
"Michael is so much like General Rath. He was always hungry during times of great stress."  
  
"I still find it difficult to accept the fact that you knew Zan and Rath. I know you've explained to us that the passage of time on Antar is far different than on Earth, but it's still very difficult for me to understand," said Max.  
"It's difficult for me as well Max," said Naloch. "Your father, Rath's father and I were great friends, and I watched you grow up. And now I sit here and talk to you, and I find it difficult to remember that you have know knowledge of me before four years ago."  
"What was he like – my father?" asked Michael.  
"Your father was a very brave man Michael. He loved both you and your mother deeply. He never really got over the death of your mother, and threw himself into his work. He was the King's second in command. A role he groomed you for from the day he first held you in his arms." While Naloch was speaking, Maria came down the stairs and sat down next to Michael and took his hand in hers.  
"After your mother died, your father kept you with him as much as possible. The only time he left you in the care of others, was when he was on a mission that he felt was too dangerous."   
  
"How much of Rath and Zan are in Michael and Max, and how much comes from the human DNA they were cloned with?" asked Maria.  
"Virtually all of their characteristics are similar to Rath and Zan's," said Naloch. "When the first set of clones were made, we found that they contained too much of their human counterparts. After we realized our mistake, we corrected our errors and created you. We decided to preserve the other clones and send them to Earth as well, as a safe guard, but you know that already I believe."  
"Yeah, we met them," said Max. "A real charming bunch."  
"But I don't understand something," said Maria. "Laurie Dupree. She had a picture of her grandfather that was an exact replica of Michael."  
"Laurie Dupree is real," said Naloch. "But her grandfather was not the provider of the human DNA. "She was being controlled by Kivar's people; the picture wasn't real either."  
"Oh," said Michael, his face downcast. "I liked Laurie, and I really liked thinking I had family somewhere."  
  
"Michael," said Maria. "You do have a family now. You have me, and Beth."  
"And you have me and Liz, and Isabelle, and Kyle and all the parents as well. Haven't you learned by now that family isn't simply a matter of genetics," said Max.  
"I know," said Michael. "I thought I was past all this feeling sorry for myself. I guess its just being here. It makes me wonder about my family. You know, what they looked like, and who they were."  
"I may be able to help both of you with that," said Naloch. "I think I still have them up here," he said cryptically. He got up and walked across the room and passed his hand across a panel on the wall. A handprint glowed and the panel slid back to reveal a small hiding place. He reached inside and removed something and came back to where the others were sitting.  
"This is the Antarian equivalent of what you call a photograph album on Earth. As I said earlier, your fathers were my closest friends, and our families spent a lot of time together. This book is my gift to you."


	30. Chapter Thirty

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
**Antar – Capitol City**  
  
Jereon led Isabelle through the crowded marketplace. All around them, people discussed the edicts Kivar had recently issued. All citizens must carry identification papers. They were not allowed on the streets after sunset, and anybody caught harboring a fugitive would be put to death instantly.  
"Sounds a bit like Nazi Germany to me," said Isabelle.  
"Stop it," whispered Jereon. "You can't talk like that. We can't afford to have you be overheard making references to Earth culture."  
"Sorry," whispered Isabelle, immediately contrite. "I wasn't thinking. I truly didn't mean anything by it."  
"I know you didn't, but right now, we have to be especially careful. We need to get ourselves some identification papers.  
"Where are we going to get them Jereon? We aren't sure who we can trust and who we can't."  
"Watch," he said. He took Isabelle by the hand and led her into the middle of a group of guardsmen. As they walked through the group, Jereon bumped into several of the guards. Apologizing profusely, he led Isabelle away and into a small tavern.   
  
"What was all that about?" demanded Isabelle as they sat down.  
"That, was about this," he said laying the documents on the table. "Now we have documents, a few modifications, and we'll be all set."  
"Wow, I'm almost impressed," said Isabelle.   
"I'm so pleased that I've almost impressed you Princess," said Jereon sarcastically.  
"Now who needs to shut up?" snapped Isabelle. "I've told you before, don't call me that!" Isabelle stopped talking as their server approached the table. She waited until Jereon placed their order before continuing. "I don't need to take this from you. You're just some stupid little peon my brother saddled me with!" She stood up and started to leave the tavern. Jereon jumped up and grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
"Wh-what did you do that for?" Isabelle sputtered after she broke the kiss. She glared at him, refusing to show him how deeply the kiss effected her.   
"If you ever do that again, so help me, I'll kill you," she hissed.   
  
Jereon refused to be cowed by her stare. "Stop acting like such a childish brat, and I won't have to," he countered. "That always was your problem. You just charge in and do what ever you want, regardless of the risk to anybody else."  
"Where do you get off making any judgments about me?" questioned Isabelle. "You don't know me, you don't know anything at all about me."  
"I know you were the one who went after Ava when she was captured by the skins, and alerted them to your presence in Roswell. I know you married Jesse Ramirez and risked exposure to yourself and the others, and your little fit of pique that your parents took pictures of exposed you to the government. I also know about how you couldn't stay away from your husband after you went on the run, and that put Kivar on your trail. And let's not forget your most recent stunt of using the orbs to come after Lexie instead of letting your brother do it. Need I continue?"  
"Oh please, there were mitigating circumstances with each of those things," said Isabelle in a condescending voice. "If you had been in my place you would have done the same thing, and you know it."  
"No, as a matter of fact, I know that I wouldn't do anything like that," said Jereon, but he stopped when he realized Isabelle was no longer listening to him. "What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
Isabelle put a finger up to her lips and jerked her head sideways towards the table to her left. Jereon looked over and realized that his father's best friend and confidant Franchet was talking with one of Kivar's guardsmen.  
"We almost had them sir," said Franchet. "We got to the warehouse shortly after they left. We tried tailing them, but they were too fast."  
"What you are trying to get me to believe is that Naloch has managed to elude capture yet again while at the same time, leading a band of refugees, some of them children? Is that what you are telling me?" roared the guardsman, his fist banging on the table. "Hear me when I tell you this. If they are not captured with in the next paratach, I personally will present Lord Kivar with your head. Is that clear?"  
"Y-yes sir," stuttered Franchet. "We think we've tracked them to Tanjanika. I have some men on their way there even as we speak."  
"You had better hope they are, or you will be the one to suffer the consequences."  
"There is one other place," said Franchet. "Naloch used to own an old hovel up in the mountains, but no, that was destroyed years ago."  
  
Isabelle held her breath as she listened to the two men speaking. Jereon sensed her fear and reached across the table and took his hand in hers.  
"Don't worry," he mouthed.  
She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. Franchet and the guardsman stood to leave, and Jereon and Isabelle followed close behind them. Once outside, the guardsman headed back towards the Royal Palace, which was in the process of being rebuilt. Franchet glanced factitively around and set off down an alley. As one, Jereon and Isabelle took off after Franchet. At the end of the alley, he stepped out onto another busy street and mixed in with the crowd. He took every precaution to ensure that he wasn't being followed, but he hadn't counted on the determination of Isabelle and Jereon. They walked in silence, their hands still intertwined. After several minutes they found themselves on the street where Naloch's shop once stood. They watched Franchet pound on Tragenta's door. The door opened slowly, and Franchet pushed it in and shoved his way past Tragenta. They moved closer to Tragenta's dwelling to see if they could overhear any of the conversation.  
  
"I don't know where he is," cried Tragenta. "I haven't seen him. The only ones I ever see are his two children, but I assume they died when the shop exploded."  
"You lie old woman!" shouted Franchet. They heard Tragenta give a muffled cry.  
"Quick," said Jereon. Change your appearance again, and do mine as well. It is a skill I never mastered."  
Isabelle quickly complied, and the couple made their way to what was left of Tragenta's front door.  
"Grandmother," yelled Jereon. "It is I, Prencha, and I've brought a surprise for you - - my new bride is with me. Grandmother? Are you home?"  
  
Franchet stepped into the small hallway and tried to block their path.  
"Your grandmother is resting, now is not a good time for a visit."  
"I think now is an excellent time for a visit," said Isabelle as she put her hand on his chest and gave a small squeeze with her mind. Franchet fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.  
"Drag him in here, would you?" she directed Jereon, who willing grabbed the crumpled heap and pulled him into the house. Once inside, they found Tragenta trying to pull herself up off the floor.  
"Tragenta, are you all right," said Jereon, rushing to her side.  
"I'll be ok, grandson, or should I say Jereon? I'm glad to see you remembered the code. Who is this you have with you?"  
"As I said, this is my new bride, Ilondria. That is all you need to know. We need some information if you have it Tragenta. We have been betrayed. Someone gave away our location to the guardsmen. One of them is Franchet. Do you know of any others who have transferred their allegiance?"  
"No, I don't, I believe he is the only one. I only learned of it myself yesterday. I had no way to warn you, I am deeply sorry for that. The others, they are safe?"  
  
Jereon looked at Isabelle and quickly interpreted the nervous look on her face. "It is better if I tell you nothing. That way if you are questioned, you can honestly say you do not know anything."  
"Your _bride_ is wise to urge you to say nothing," laughed Tragenta. "Come with me and I will get you some provisions. You cannot stay here though, it isn't safe for you."  
"Don't worry about us, we are fine. Franchet is going to be waking up soon, what about you?"  
"Simple, knock me out the way you did him, and when he comes to, he'll just assume we were both attacked. He's stupid and easily fooled."  
Isabelle looked at Jereon, and he nodded. He helped Tragenta to lie down on the floor and Isabelle pressed her hand against her chest and again, used her mind to knock Tragenta unconscious. Jereon grabbed her hand, and they slipped out the back door and into the night.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13

Chapter Thirty-One

**Antar – Outskirts of Capitol City**

Michael leafed through the album like a starving man approaches a feast.  Finally he had a chance to see his family.  He stared at a picture of his father, and it was almost like staring in a mirror.  He looked exactly like his father; it was unbelievable.  

"Maria, look at this.  He's me; I mean I'm him.  Well you know what I mean," said Michael.

"I don't know," said Maria thoughtfully.  "Don't get me wrong, you do look like him, but there's something different.  I think it's in the eyes.  Maybe you have your mother's eyes.  Naloch?  Do you have any pictures of Michael's mother?" asked Maria.  Naloch nodded and retrieved another album from the shelf and flipped through it.  He found the picture he was looking for and slid it forward for Maria to inspect.  

"Oh, Michael," she breathed.  "Your mother was beautiful.  Look at her eyes.  I was right; you do have her eyes.  "And look at her hair.  It's so long and what a glorious shade of red.  It's almost like Saranara's hair."  She turned and looked at the Antarian girl speculatively.  "In fact, your eyes are a lot like Michael's as well.  Is it like some common Antarian trait or something?"

"You're silly Auntie Maria," said Lexie coming downstairs from her nap.  "Unca Michael and Serena and Mr. Naloch all have the same colors around them.  Can't you see them?"

"What colors sweetie," asked Liz gently.  "Mommy and Auntie Maria aren't as lucky as you.  We can't see the colors."

"Oh, everybody has colors around them.  Your color is like my favorite blue in my crayon box, and Daddy has a pretty red color.  But it's not a mad red color.  Me and Kam have dark purple.  But Unca Michael, and Serena and Mr. Naloch and Jeremy all have this pretty green color.  Mr. Naloch's green is a little lighter, but they mostly match.  That means their all the same family."

Liz lifted her small daughter into her lap and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  

"Well Lexie, maybe it's just a similar shade of green, that's all."  
"No," said Naloch.  "The child is correct.  My sister was married to Michael's father."

"What!" Michael roared.  "Are you saying you are my Uncle or something?  Why the hell didn't you say anything before this?  You knew how badly I wanted to learn about my family!"

"And that is precisely why I never said anything Michael," answered Naloch.  "If I had told you when I was on Earth, what would you have done?"  
"Probably come back here with you," admitted Michael.

"And what about your wife, would that have been fair to her?"

"No," said Michael.

"Then all of you came to Antar, but by that time, we had already heard rumblings of Kivar.  Should I have told you then, when it would have put your life in danger?"

"Well then, why now?" demanded Michael.  "Why are you telling me this now?"

"You needed to know," said Naloch simply.  "It was time."

"So like what does that make us?" asked Michael.

"I believe you used the term Uncle," said Naloch, and Saranara and Jereon, are what you would say on Earth, are your cousins."  
  


Michael looked over at Saranara who was staring at her father in shock.  He could see that the information was new to her as well.  Maria moved around the table and slipped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Well Space Boy, looks like we'll have to add a few names to the Christmas card list," she joked.  "Come on," she tugged gently on his arm.  "Lets go for a walk."

Michael looked over at Naloch who nodded.  

"You may want to look for Kyle while you are out there," he said.

The two walked out the door into the cold night air.  Lexie snuggled closer to her mother and whispered.

"Mommy, did I say something wrong?  Unca Michael got all mad."  Her lower lip trembled and a tear glistened on the tip of her thick eyelashes.

"No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong.  Uncle Michael just has a really big mouth some times.  Doesn't he Max?" she said looking at her husband.

"That's right Lexie Bear," said Max.  "Remember when Daddy and Uncle Michael put your swing set together?"  The little girl smiled and giggled.

"Unca Michael said some naughty words after he banged this thumbkin with the hammer," she said to her mother.

"See honey, your Uncle Michael is just silly.  Now why don't you go wake your brother up," said Liz.  "I want to hear more abut the colors you see.  They sound beautiful."

"Oh they are Mommy," said Lexie as she left the room.  "It's like seeing a rainbow every day!"

Once Lexie was out of earshot, Liz turned to Max.  

"Did you know she could do that?" she asked.

"I had no clue at all.  As far as I knew, the only thing she could do was heal," answered Max.  He turned to Naloch and Saranara.  

"Is this normal?  The way her powers are developing?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," answered Naloch.  "We can't be one hundred percent certain, because we always have to factor in the mixture of human genes from Liz, but I can tell you that both Jereon and Saranara developed more powers as they grew older."  
"Damn," said Max.  "Dr. Spock does not have a chapter on alien powers." Liz laughed, as did Kyle who had slipped in unnoticed during the discussion.

"Maybe you should see if Mr. Spock has a baby care book," he joked referring to the character from Star Trek.

"Did you see Michael and Maria out there?" asked Max.

"Yeah, they filled me in on the missing branches from Michael's family tree," said Kyle as he sat down next to Saranara.  "I came in to take a look at the pictures myself."

Max passed him the book of pictures and in an undertone told Kyle he was sorry.

"No man, I'm the one who's sorry," said Kyle.  "I snapped, totally.  I have a lot of things to think through.  Hey, is that Max and Isabelle?" he asked pointing to a picture.  Naloch looked over and smiled. 

"That isn't Max, or even Zan.  It's King Zan and his wife, Queen Hakara, shortly before Zan was conceived."  Max and Liz both looked at the picture.

"It's almost eerie," said Liz.  "They look so much like you and Isabelle, it's amazing."

"Your father, Max, was distantly related to me as well," said Naloch.

"Um, just how distantly?" queried Max worriedly, thinking of Isabelle and Jereon.

Naloch laughed as he accurately read Max's thoughts.  

"Quite distant," he said.  "I believe the term you use on Earth is kissing cousins.  My wife had drafted an outline of our family," he said.  "Let me look around and see if I can find it."  The older man stood up and walked over to the album had been hidden.  After several minutes, he returned with several books in his hand, as well as a sheaf of papers.

"These books are for you and Isabelle, and Michael.  They are journals kept by your parents.  I managed to retrieve some of their belongings after Kivar's coup.  It isn't much, but it's a piece of your past that you should have."  
"Thank you Naloch," said Max.  "What else do you have?"

"These are the directions for programming the orbs to send you home.  As soon as we can locate another set of orbs, we can activate them to return you home.  And this is the family outline I was telling you about.

While Naloch told Max about his family, Liz prepared a meal for her family.  As she worked, she smiled happily.  How often she had dreamed of performing just such a chore.  She picked up a platter of food and started across the room.  She gave a small scream, and the platter fell from her hand, smashing to pieces on the floor.

"Liz!" shouted Max.  "What is it?"  "What did you see?"

Liz stood, her feet routed to the floor, her limbs trembling.    
"No, no, no!" she cried softly.  "Not again, please, not again."  
"Liz!" shouted Max.  He grabbed her by the arms and shook her gently.  "Liz, what is it?"

Liz shook her head and tried to focus and bring herself out of the vision.  

"A battle, a terrible, terrible battle, on the grounds of the Royal Palace.  There was so much death and destruction."  
"There's more," said Max.  "What aren't you telling us Liz?

"N-no, there wasn't anything else," she said, looking at the floor.  "Max, please, just drop it and go check the kids and make sure they're ok.  Please," she added in a pleading voice.

Max left the room, looking worriedly at his wife as he left.  Kyle gave her a brief hug before he and Saranara began to prepare another meal.  Liz dropped to her knees and began to pick up the broken platter and spilled food from the floor.  Naloch knelt down beside her.  

"What did you see Liz?" he asked gently.  "Do not be afraid to tell me, no matter what it is.  You of all people should realize that the future is not concrete, it is fluid and we can change it, if we know what it is we looking for."

"I-I can't," whispered Liz.

"Who dies Liz?  I must know." 

"You," Liz said in a terrified voice.  "I saw you lying dead on the ground.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
**Antar – Capitol City**  
  
Isabelle slipped behind a door in the tavern, out of sight of the guardsmen who populated the establishment. She looked out across the room and watched as Jereon clear a table. He wasn't thrilled about acting like a busboy, but Isabelle pointed out that people tended to ignore the wait staff in a restaurant, unless they needed something. The opportunity to gather information was too great. Jereon argued that if it was such a good opportunity then she ought to do it. Isabelle smiled smugly and reminded him that she didn't speak Antarian. Across the room, two guardsmen stood up and walked towards the hallway where she was hiding. Looking around, she saw a door. Opening it up, she peered inside and saw that it was a small, private dining room. She ducked inside and left the door slightly ajar.   
  
"It's to be done soon," said the first guardsman. "We must gather as many of them as we can, the execution is scheduled for the night of the double moon."  
Isabelle cursed to herself wishing she understood what they were saying. She pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket and a crayon of Lexie's that she had in her pocket when she transported from Earth. She tried to scribble the words she could pick out phonetically on the paper.  
"We have most of the rebels rounded up. Those that we have not yet captured are under surveillance. We will stamp out all those who honor the royal family. They will all die!"  
"What about the traitor Naloch? Have they found him yet?"  
"No, we haven't found him yet, but we will, and when we do, his execution will be cause for a great celebration, as well as great rewards for the person who captures him. Lord Kivar has promised treasures untold to whoever captures Naloch."  
"Well then, why are we wasting time here, when we should be looking for the traitor? Let's move out and start searching again."  
  
Isabelle waited until she heard a door slam shut. She peered cautiously out into the hallway and saw that it was clear. She raced down the hallway to the eating area and caught Jereon's eye, and motioned him over. Jereon shoved the pile of dishes he had been carrying into the arms of a passing patron, who looked at him and the plates in shocked amazement.   
"Outside," Isabelle whispered, and the two exited the building. Jereon looked around and pulled Isabelle down the street to a small empty park where they could talk privately.  
  
"What is it, Princess, what is wrong?" he asked.  
"I overheard two guardsmen talking," she began. "Obviously, I had no clue what they were saying. I could only understand about one word out of ten, but I tried to write down what they were saying." She shoved the paper in his hands and waited expectantly. Jereon examined the paper briefly and handed it back to her.  
"I'm sorry Princess, I can't read it. You wrote it in English," he said.  
"Damn," she said. "Okay then, how about if I try and read it to you. Um, the first word is _karachatna_, she said.  
"Execution," said Jereon. "Good, what else do you have?"  
"I also heard the word for rebels. I know that word. I learned it from your father when he came to Earth with Kivar's forces. The guardsman also said something like _daaratariza_."  
"That's capture or prisoner," said Jereon. "It sounds as if they've captured some of our forces, and are planning on executing them. But when?"  
"The also said something about double moon. I know those two words, but it makes no sense to me," said Isabelle. "Does it mean **anything** to you?"  
"Unfortunately, it does. DoubleMoon is a type of holiday for us. It comes in the equivalent of four Earth days. Was there anything else Princess?"  
"Don't call me that," snapped Isabelle. "They also spoke of your father, and a _pirotentia_, and one of them said _daaratariza_ again."  
"I'm not quite sure of the first word, can you say it for me again please?" asked Jereon.  
_Pirotentia,_ said Isabelle, clearly and distinctly.  
_Pirencha?_ asked Jereon.  
"Yeah, that sounds like it. What does it mean?"  
"Nothing good, I'm afraid. Basically, there is a bounty on my father's head," said Jereon. He stopped speaking abruptly and looked off into the distance, trying to contain his emotions.  
  
Isabelle moved closer to Jereon and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
"Don't worry, Jereon," she said as she rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. "It won't happen, we won't **let** it happen."  
Jereon pulled back slightly from her embrace and looked into Isabelle's eyes. Isabelle looked away first, staring down at the ground, her face slightly flushed.  
"We need to go back and tell the others what we've heard," she said finally.  
"You're right, Princess. Let's grab the provisions we stored and head back.  
"Don't call me," she began. "Oh, never mind."  
  
They left the city under the cover of darkness, the provisions in sacks slung over their backs.  
"Why do you not wish to use your title, Princess?" Why would you deny your heritage and birthright in such a way?"  
"It's not **my** title or **my** birthright," said Isabelle. "It belongs to another woman; another life."  
"But I don't understand. You are that woman," said Jereon as they began their upward climb.  
"I may have the same genetic make-up as that other woman, but my life on Earth was, is, so different. My experiences, the things that shaped me have made me into a completely different person. I'm just Isabelle."  
"You'll always be a Princess to me," whispered Jereon under his breath, looking at her with longing.  
  
The sun peeked over the tops of the mountains, filling the forest with a rosy glow. Jereon reached back and held out a hand to help Isabelle over a fallen log that blocked the trail.  
"It's not much farther," he said as Isabelle scrambled over the log. "Just around the next bend," he added encouragingly.  
"Good," said Isabelle. "I guess I'm not as in shape as I thought I was," she said. "I'm exhausted."  
"You haven't slept in over 48 hours," said Jereon. "That may account for some of your exhaustion."  
"Neither have you," countered Isabelle.  
"True, but I trained as a soldier and a warrior, you did not," said Jereon. "Look, up the hill," he said, pointing. "It's your brother and Kyle."  
Isabelle looked up and smiled to see her brother and her best friend loping down the trail towards them.  
  
Kyle reached them first and quickly reached to remove the pack from Isabelle. She gladly relinquished the burden and continued her climb.  
"What did you find?" Kyle asked over his shoulder.  
"Plenty, and none of it good," said Jereon. "We have a lot to do."  
"We know," said Max. "Well, we have an idea anyhow. Liz had a vision while you were gone. She saw signs of a major battle."  
"On DoubleMoon," said Jereon.   
Max looked at him with a puzzled expression and Isabelle translated for him.  
"DoubleMoon is a holiday here on Antar. It's in four, no, three and a half days now."  
"There's more," said Jereon. "Kivar caught some of our people, and he is planning an execution."  
"We have to rescue them," said Max. "No more Antarians will die because of us!"


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
**Antar – Outside Capitol City**  
  
The group sat around the table, tossing out ideas, trying to formulate a plan. Kyle and Michael had to physically restrain Max at one point; so strong was his desire to head down the mountain and rescue the rebels.  
"Maxwell, will you think with your head just this one time!" urged Michael. "We can't go rushing down there without a plan. The only thing that will do is get all of us killed. Is that what you want?"  
"It so scares me when Michael is logic boy," said Maria. "But he's right girlfriend. You go rushing down there, and you'll be signing our death warrants, and personally, I still have a lot of living left to do."  
"Why does she call Max girlfriend?" Saranara whispered to Liz.  
"It's confusing, and a long story. I'll fill you in later."  
"It is kind of scary," said Kyle, agreeing with Maria. "But Max, Michael's right. We need to calm down, and look inward to find our answers."  
"Kyle, keep the Buddha crap to yourself. We don't have time for it," snapped Max.  
"Max!" said Liz in shock.  
"Damn, I'm sorry Kyle. I just hate the thought of anybody else suffering because of us."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll just kick your ass after we get back home."  
The group laughed, and some of the tension fled the room.  
  
"Oh," said Saranara. "I have an idea. The feast of DoubleMoon happens tomorrow night. Thousands of people will enter Capitol City to celebrate. It is a very important festival in our culture. All the single women come to the city offer a sacrifice to their deity in the hopes of finding a husband."  
"And of course, where the women go, the men follow," said Jereon. "Saranara, that's excellent. We can sneak back into the city and blend in with the crowds."  
"Okay, we've found a way into the city unnoticed, now we just have to figure out where they are holding those people, and how to get them out," said Liz.  
"And we have to act fast, DoubleMoon is fast approaching," said Saranara. "We don't have much time."  
"You are right daughter. We will have to leave within the day to get down there in time," said Naloch.  
"Will Isabelle be able to do it?" asked Maria worriedly. "She's totally wiped out. She didn't even stir when I went in to check on the kids."  
"Isabelle is far stronger than any of you imagine," said Jereon. "She will manage quite well.  
  
Liz and Maria exchanged smiles with Max, Michael and Kyle. Obviously, Isabelle's power over men wasn't limited strictly to Earth.   
"We still need a way to get back home," said Liz. "Naloch, how is that coming?"  
"Not as well as I would like Liz," he admitted. "Jereon left word with several people telling them what we need, but he wasn't able to locate anyone who could help us."  
"What do we need?" asked Maria. "I must be out of the loop on this one?"  
"I need another set of orbs," said Naloch. "The ones I had were destroyed when my shop was destroyed. I have the schematics to manipulate them, but without the orbs, the information is useless."  
"Um, well, I have a question then," said Maria. "The orbs that Max had, would they work?"  
"Yes, those would be perfect. I had manipulated those to correspond with the orbs I had in my shop. I did that to ensure that when you transported back to Antar you would come directly to the shop."  
"But you don't need to have two sets of the orbs to make it work?" asked Maria.  
"No, not at all."  
  
Maria left the table and went to the room that she and Michael had used to sleep in and returned with her backpack.   
"Here," she said reaching inside the bag. "Maybe this will help." She removed the orbs and placed them on the table.  
"Maria, have I told you lately how much I love you?" asked Kyle with a smile.  
"Watch it Buddha boy," said Michael with a grin. "She's all mine! Maria, why didn't you tell us you brought them with you?"  
"I didn't think about it," she admitted. "I never let them go when they started to work, and when I got here, I just shoved them in my bag. Before I had a chance to even think, Kyle was grabbing me and dragging me away. I guess I just forgot about them until now."  
"It doesn't matter," said Max. "We have a way to get the kids out of here."  
"Maria, you're going with them," said Michael. "I don't want any arguments either. Our daughter needs you."  
Maria opened her mouth to argue, but shut it quickly. She realized her husband was right.  
"Maria, will you watch out for Lexie and Kam?" asked Liz. "Lexie loves you like a mother already, and Kam will grow to love you just as much if we don't make it back."  
"Oh no Chica, don't talk like that!" said Maria. "You know I'll do anything for you and for those two little babies of yours, but you come home. I know it!"  
  
"Liz, can I talk to you for a second," said Max.  
"Sure Max, what is it?"  
"Not here," he said. "Come outside and walk with me for a while."  
The two left the table and went outside. Once they were away from the house, Max turned to Liz.  
"I want you to go back with the kids, Liz."  
"I want to too, but I can't," she answered. "I have to stay and fight. You know it too. My place is beside you Max. If I live or die, it will be by your side."  
Max wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Elizabeth Parker Evans. You are my world. The entire time you were gone, I existed, but I didn't live. I need you beside me to make me whole."  
"Oh Max," she whispered. "I love you so much."  
He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "And I love you Liz. We'll get through this, and then we'll go home and with our children and have a wonderful life."  
  
The two stood outside talking and looking at the stars for quite a while before they returned inside. Once inside the lodge, they found Naloch working with the orbs while Michael, Maria, Kyle, Saranara and Jereon continued to plan their infiltration of the city.  
"Maxwell, Jereon thinks he may have an idea of where they are holding the rebels. But he needs to talk to Isabelle before he can be sure. I told him to go and wake her but he keeps insisting that she needs to rest. Will you try and explain to him just how royally pissed your sister is going to be if she thinks she's being babied. And Jereon," he said turning to the Antarian. "When I say royally pissed, I don't mean that in a nice gentle princess type of pissed."  
"He's right, Jereon," added Kyle. "Isabelle hates to be babied. Well, she doesn't hate to be babied, but she doesn't like to be sheltered. Trust me, go wake her up."  
Jereon turned to Max who nodded.  
"Very well, but I still think she needs to rest some more."  
  
Jereon walked into the room where Isabelle was sleeping. He stood in the doorway for several minutes and stared. Her beauty was mesmerizing. He knew then that once she left his planet to return to her own, his life would be over. He would never again find a woman who affected his heart in such a way. He stepped into the room and moved quietly to her bedside.  
"Isabelle," he whispered, touching her arm softly. "Isabelle, I need to talk to you."  
"Jesse," she said in her sleep. The name drove a spike through his heart.  
"Princess, wake up," he said more curtly. "Princess, I need your help."  
"Jereon, is that you?" she asked, her mind fogged by sleep. "I was having such a strange dream. Jesse was here, he was saying,"   
"We don't have time for that," said Jereon interrupting her. "I need to talk to you about the conversation you overheard. Are you sure you told me everything?"  
  
Isabelle sat up in bed; hurt by the way Jereon had cut her off.  
"No, of course I only told you part of the conversation. I thought it would be so much more fun if you tried to fill in the blanks all by yourself!"  
"That's not what I meant Princess and you know it," he snapped. "No, I may have an idea, but I need for you to tell me everything you can possibly remember."  
"Fine," said Isabelle, and she began to recount the conversation.  
Jereon listened intently until she was finished.  
"Are you sure you didn't hear the word _Viskrada_ at all?" he asked.  
"I don't know," she admitted. "It was hard, they were talking so fast. Say it again for me."  
"_ Viskrada_," he said slowly and clearly.  
"Yes!" Isabelle cried. "_ Viskrada elcha Drenta_. What does it mean?"  
"It means you are perhaps the most incredible woman I have ever met," said Jereon grabbing her and pulling her close. "I think I know where they are holding our people!"


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Antar – Capitol City  
  
"I cannot believe you have been unable to find them!" shouted Kivar. "We have captured almost all of the rebel forces, and yet, none among them know anything about Elizabeth and that bastard son of hers. I want them found, immediately!"  
"Yes My Lord," said Londro, Kivar's new second in command. "The guardsmen are working tirelessly on this. It is just a matter of time before we track them down. If that doesn't work, I'm sure one of the rebels will break under torture and reveal their whereabouts."  
"Don't be too sure of that Londro," said Kivar. "They are incredibly loyal to the Royal Family, and are willing to die for them. They've proved that time after time." Kivar got up from his throne and began to pace about the room. "They have thwarted me too many times, I refuse to allow it to happen again. With the rising of the DoubleMoon, the executions will begin. I want it announced far and wide. Make it known that if Elizabeth surrenders herself and that brat of a child, I will spare the rebels lives."  
"What about the other one? The one called Kyle?"  
"Him, he should be destroyed on sight," commanded Kivar.  
"As you wish My Lord," said Londro, bowing to Kivar. He backed out of the room and left Kivar alone, staring out the window.  
  
Antar – Outside Capitol City  
  
Naloch made some final adjustments to the orbs, muttering to himself as he worked.  
"There," he said. "They should work, but it's going to take some time for them to charge sufficiently before they can be used. If I make a suggestion, I think it would be wise for all of us to travel back to Capitol City together. Once the orbs have charged sufficiently, Maria and the children can leave together."  
"I think that's a good idea Naloch," said Max. "We can't stay here until the orbs are charged, and we don't want to be split up any sooner than necessary. So do we all agree?" he asked, looking at the others.   
They all nodded to show their agreement.  
"Then it's settled, we can pack up and head back down the mountain. Naloch, I'm assuming you have someplace safe for us to stay until the orbs are charged?"  
"We shall have a safe place to stay. The accommodations may not be quite to our liking, but we will be warm and dry."  
  
In less than an hour, the group started back down the mountain. Kam and Lexie road piggyback on Michael and Max's backs. To them, it was a grand adventure. The others, however, realized that it far more serious than that. Naloch lead the way down the mountainside followed by Michael and Maria, who walked in silence. Max and Liz followed behind Michael, thereby allowing Lexie and Kam to keep each other in sight. The twins had formed a strong bond in their short time together, and didn't want to be separated from each other. Behind them were Isabelle and Jereon, who were arguing amicably over everything under the sun. Kyle and Saranara walked several paces behind them. Isabelle looked back once to say something to Kyle but saw that they were discussing something intently and decided not to interrupt.  
  
"I'm afraid Kyle," said Saranara. "I don't want to be here without you, but I'm afraid to leave the only life I've ever known to go with you."  
"I know Saranara. And it's not something I'm asking you to decide. I'm willing to stay here with you. I just need to go back for a while. I need to see my Dad, and let him know that I'm okay. I haven't seen him in so long. I know Max and Michael explained to him that I'm alive, but still, I really need to see him."  
"Oh Kyle, of course you do," said Saranara, taking his hand as they walked. "I would hate to be separated from my family like that. I know how hard it's been on you."  
Kyle smiled, but her words caused his heart to ache. He knew then that she'd never want to leave Antar and come to Earth with him, and he didn't know if he could stay on this planet any longer.  
"Don't worry, Saranara. We'll figure something out," said Kyle, squeezing her hand  
  
     Their long arduous journey was almost at an end, as the buildings of Capitol City came into sight. From the woods, they could see streams of people making their way into the city for the Festival of DoubleMoon. Jereon's plan was incredibly simple. They would join the groups of people heading into the city, and to the safe house that Naloch knew about. They had managed to duplicate the papers that every Antarian needed to carry, and had changed their appearances yet again. Once they were left Maria and the children in a safe place, they would make their way to where the rebels were being held. From there the plan got a bit more difficult. The first order of business was to free as many of their followers as possible. After that, there was still Kivar to take down.  
  
Naloch left the others in a bustling tavern while he made sure the place he had set up for them to stay was still safe. He walked down a crowded street, followed, unknown to him, at a discreet distance by Michael. The building looked safe, but Naloch approached it carefully, keeping an eye peeled for guardsmen. He opened a door to a nearby building and stepped inside. Michael started to follow him, but was pushed to the ground by a squadron of guardsmen rushing past him. He quickly jumped to his feet and ducked behind another building. He peered around the corner and watched as the guardsmen led Naloch out, his hands fastened behind his back. As he walked past Michael's hiding place he shouted out, "Have faith loyal citizens of Antar. Deliverance will be yours. Freedom is forthcoming. Have faith. The Royal House of Antar will never fall!"  
Naloch was quickly subdued by the guards, and was led away. Michael followed at a safe distance. He quickly realized that they were taking Naloch to the Royal Palace, which was already in the process of being rebuilt after Liz's little arson escape act.  
  
Aware that there was nothing more that he could do, Michael turned around and began to make his way back to the tavern where the others were waiting. He made several wrong turns before he found his way back. He stepped inside the overheated main room and searched until he found them sitting at a table in the back. He crossed the crowded floor and sat down with the others.  
"We have a problem," he began.  
"Where is my Father?" asked Saranara.  
"I'm sorry," said Michael. "He walked into a building and within seconds, guardsmen were all over the place. There wasn't anything I could do."  
"You left him?" she asked in a rage filled voice. "You just left him then?"  
"No, I didn't just leave him. I followed them to the palace, but there wasn't anything I could do to rescue him. Don't you think I would have tried if there was?"  
"You should have," began Saranara but Maria interrupted her.  
"He should have what, gotten captured too? So then none of us would have known what happened. Oh right, that makes a lot of sense. Use your head. I'm sorry they captured your father. He's a wonderful man, and we'll do anything and everything we can to save him, but there is no way in hell Michael could have done anything and you know it!"  
  
Liz grabbed Maria's arm and whispered to her to calm down.  
"You're drawing attention to us Maria. Calm down, Saranara's upset, and she doesn't mean half of what she's saying. Remember, she spent the last few years thinking her father was dead. She just got him back and now he's been taken away again."  
"Yeah, all right, fine, but she better leave my husband alone," Maria, muttered.  
"Listen, this is bad, but it isn't the worst thing that could happen," said Max. "Naloch's still alive, and we know where he is being kept. We can get him out too."  
"I don't think it's going to be quite that easy," said Isabelle.  
"We'll just divide into two teams, most of us on the major rescue, but two of us will break into the Palace and find Naloch."  
"I should go," volunteered Kyle. "None of you know your way around in there as well as I do."  
"Great, Kyle," said Max. "I was hoping you'd volunteer, but I wasn't going to ask."  
"Max, what about the kids?" asked Liz. "We can't bring them on a search and find. It's too dangerous."  
"I don't know," admitted Max. "I want them out of here as much as you do. I'm just out of ideas."  
  
Jereon looked thoughtful, and then smiled. "I may have an idea. When I was younger, my friends and I had a secret place where we used to meet. It was a part of the tunnel system, but this particular access point was useless due to so many cave ins. We could check it out, and if it's safe, Maria and the twins could hide there. I doubt any of the rebel network even remember it, it's been inaccessible for so long."  
"That sounds perfect," said Michael. "Okay, we need at least one more person to go in with Kyle to get Naloch out. Any volunteers?"  
"I'll do it," said Liz and Saranara together."  
"No Liz," said Max. "I don't want you anywhere near that palace again."  
"Max is right, Liz," said Isabelle. "That is so not a place you need to be. I'll do it."  
"Princess, do you think that is wise?" asked Jereon.  
"It doesn't matter if it's wise or not," said Saranara firmly. "I said I would do it, and I will. Where Kyle goes, I go!"  
  
  
They ironed out the last details of their plan, and set out across the city to the old building Jereon spoke about. Once inside, they were pleased to find that it looked as though it had been deserted for a good many years. Maria bid Michael a tearful goodbye, holding tightly to her husband for a long time. Liz and Max pressed hugs and kisses on their children and urged them to behave and do whatever Maria asked. The goodbyes said, Jereon led the others out of the tunnel and back upstairs and out into the streets. They were in sight of the palace when Isabelle took him by the arm and held him back.  
"Don't you ever," she said furiously. "Interfere with my life again. How dare you say anything about my wanting to go with Kyle."  
"But Isabelle," said Jereon softly. "It wasn't because I didn't think you could handle it. I've no doubt that you could deal with anything that comes your way. But I've noticed that you still hold yourself responsible for what Vilondra did. I didn't want those old feelings to cause you any more pain. That is all," he said simply.  
Isabelle was speechless for a moment. Finally she smiled and thanked Jereon.  
"By the way, you never told us," she said. "Where is Kivar holding the rest of the rebels?"  
"Right outside the palace, there is an old detention center that the Royal Family used to contain the criminal element on Antar while they were rehabilitated. I had heard rumors at one time that Kivar had outfitted it as a torture and execution facility. I'm ninety-nine percent certain that he is holding the rebels there. It is the only place large enough."  
"Plus," added Michael, who had moved close enough to overhear the last part of their conversation. "I'm sure it has all the equipment he needs to torture and kill all the rebels.  
"Exactly," said Jereon.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Max. "Lets move out!"  
  
The two groups split up, Kyle and Saranara heading towards the tunnel entrance to the Royal Palace, while the others, led by Jereon, circled around the palace to the detention center. They moved in as close as possible, keeping their presence hidden by a large stand of trees. Jereon and Michael moved in to reconnoiter the site and them came back with information.  
"They are there," said Michael. "Jereon nailed it, dead on."  
"Let's do it," said Max and Liz together, their voices hardened by anger.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
Antar – Royal Palace  
  
Kyle pushed aside some brush and shoved at a large boulder that was shoved up against the wall of the palace. He gave another mighty shove, and the boulder shifted enough to reveal an entrance to a passageway. He squeezed through it and held out his hand to help Saranara. She slid in and stood next to him, breathless with excitement.  
"Now what?" she whispered.  
"We wait," he answered. "Make sure we got in undetected. If I tell you to run, I want you to get the hell out of here, do you understand?"  
Saranara nodded, even though she had no intention of leaving Kyle.  
  
The pair waited for several minutes, until Kyle was certain they were safe. He took Saranara by the hand and led her through a labyrinth of tunnels. At a junction in the tunnels, Kyle paused and thought for a moment and turned left. He led Saranara up a small incline and motioned for her to remain silent. He pressed a small stone protruding from the wall, and a small panel opened, revealing a small opening to one of the palace rooms. Voices from the room began to filter into the tunnel.  
"I want her found, Jokorda. I won't wait any longer!" demanded a voice. Kyle looked at Saranara and mouthed the name Kivar. She nodded to show she understood who was speaking.  
"What of the others, is there any word on that bastard brat of hers and the Earth mongrel that took him from the palace?"  
"No, Lord Kivar. Not yet, but we will find them, never fear."  
"I don't fear it Jokorda. It is you who should be afraid – afraid of what will happen to you if you don't find them. If they are not dead by DoubleMoon, then it is you and your men who will die!"  
  
This pronouncement caused Saranara to gasp. Kivar looked around trying to locate the small sound. Finding nothing, he continued his conversation with Jokorda.   
"What of the traitor, Naloch?"  
"We have captured him, Lord Kivar, but he won't tell us anything. He has withstood all the usual punishments."  
"Then try something else fool! He has answers, and I want them. I must find Elizabeth, and that brat of hers. Once I kill him, she will realize that it is in her best interest to obey me."  
"Yes, Lord Kivar. By your leave, I will return to Naloch's cell and try to get the answers you seek."  
"Yes, fine, go," muttered Kivar as he paced manically around the room. Jakorda bowed and fled the room quickly, unwilling to draw any more attention to himself than necessary.  
"I must find Elizabeth," said Kivar. "I need Zan's bride by my side to rule. The people will not accept me without her. Antar will flourish with me as its ruler, so long as Elizabeth is by my side."  
  
Kyle closed the panel silently, and motioned to Saranara. The two continued down the tunnels, this time going lower into the bowels of the palace. He stopped finally, and pulled Saranara close.  
"Kyle, he wants to kill them, and you," she whispered, her eyes wide with fear. "That monster wants to kill that sweet little boy, my father, and you."  
"He won't," said Kyle, confidently. "We'll stop him. He isn't going to hurt Kam, or your father."  
"Or you either?" she questioned.  
"Don't worry about me. We need to get your father out of here." He kissed Saranara gently. "Come on, we have to keep moving. The sooner we get your father out of her, the better."  
  
The couple pressed on, and soon they emerged in what could only be, for lack of a better term, the dungeon. Moans of pain issued forth from the cells. Kyle opened up the cell door closest to him and helped the prisoner out. It wasn't Naloch, but Saranara greeted him with pleasure.  
"Barloch," she whispered. "You're alive! Who else is here; have you seen my father?"  
"Aye," gasped the badly beaten man. He motioned to a cell across from his, and Kyle rushed over and opened the door. Naloch fell out on the floor and Saranara rushed to him.  
"Father, oh Father, what has that beast done to you."  
"Don't worry child," said Naloch. "Get the others out."  
Kyle went from cell to cell, opening doors and helping the prisoners out of the cells. As soon as all the cells were open, Kyle and Saranara did their best to lead the injured men back into the tunnels.  
  
They carried and dragged the worst of the injured through the tunnels and out through the hidden entrance that Kyle and Saranara used. Waiting for them, as the exited the opening, were Max and Liz.  
"How did you know?" asked Saranara puzzled.  
"Kyle's little communication trick was working," said Liz as she watched her husband begin healing the wounded men. "I heard him call out. He told us what he found, and how to find you, so we came as quick as we could."  
"I'm glad it worked," said Kyle. "Damn, I wish I could get this power to work all the time."  
"I wonder if it only works in times of stress?" mused Liz out loud. "Kind of like my visions?"  
"It's possible," said a newly healed Naloch. "But we can't waste time standing here talking about it. You were foolish to come and get us," he said, hugging his daughter tightly. "But I'm not going to complain either."  
  
Once everyone was healed, Max led them to where Isabelle, Jereon and Michael were waiting. The small band of rebels had no sooner assembled when Michael began to lead them away from the enclosure that housed the rest of the captured rebels.  
"We can't go in this way," he whispered. "There are too many guards, and they did something to them. Their powers are useless."  
"Are you sure, how do you know this?" asked Naloch.  
"Yeah, I managed to get close enough to talk to a couple of people in between passes of the guards. It's not good in there."  
Naloch thought for a moment, and smiled.  
"There might be a way. We need to leave here immediately. Jereon, do you remember that tunnel where you and your friends used to play. The one that was caved in?"  
"Yes, Father. Actually, we have some possessions stored there," said Jereon vaguely, unwilling to say anything that would put Maria and the children in danger.  
"We need to go there. Hidden in the tunnels is something that can help us."  
  
"But the tunnels are caved in," said Max. "You said so yourself."  
"No, Max, they are not. They are made to look as if they were caved in. In fact, your father designed them. They were used to hide some things that may be very useful to us."  
"If you knew where they were, why didn't you ever use them before?" asked Max, as the small band of rebels set off on their journey.  
"The tunnels are locked with a special lock, and only he who has the royal seal is able to open it."  
"What is it?" asked Liz. "What's hidden in the tunnel, Naloch?"  
"It's better that we don't talk about it," said Naloch. "Once we get there, you will see what I am talking about."  
  
The building came into sight, Jereon and Saranara waited outside with the other rebels, while Max, Liz, Michael, Kyle, Isabelle, and Naloch went inside. Naloch led the way down to the tunnels.  
"Maria!" yelled Michael. "It's us, we're coming in."  
Naloch activated the door to the tunnel and the group stepped inside to be greeted by the signs of a struggle. Maria and the children were nowhere to be found.  
"Maybe they left already," said Liz. "That's it, the orbs were charged, so they left."  
"I don't think so," said Max. In his hand was Maria's backpack, with the orbs still inside.   
"Oh God!" cried Liz. "My babies, and Maria. That bastard has them. We have to get them, Max."  
"Max, what are we going to do?" questioned Isabelle.  
"We're going to kill the son of a bitch," said Michael, in a dead voice. "Naloch, what's this thing that can help us?"  
  
Naloch motioned to Max and pointed to an engraved section of the wall.   
"Pass your hand over that, Max. The sooner we get in there, the better. Michael's right. We have to get back to the palace."  
Max passed his hand over the section that Naloch indicated, and the wall in front of them dissolved. They looked inside and were greeted by a veritable arsenal of weapons, some recognizable to the podsters, and some not.  
"Of course," said Liz. "Kivar and his followers aren't equipped to deal with these types of weapons. Remember, on earth, the guns. The bullets killed the soldiers Kivar sent down."  
"Correct," said Naloch. "Zan's father didn't want our people to have conventional weapons. We didn't need them; our powers were enough to defend ourselves. Any time we came in contact with these types of weapons, he confiscated them immediately."  
"But he never got rid of them," said Max.  
"Your father – Zan's father wasn't a stupid man Max. He knew the time would come when they might prove quite useful. He schooled several of us on their uses."  
"Great," said Michael, already pulling out weapons. "Then I suggest you school us pretty damn quick, because I need to go save my wife!"


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
Antar – Capitol City  
  
Michael passed out the weapons to the small troop of rebels, and Naloch schooled them on their uses. Isabelle whispered something to Jereon and the two left the group for several minutes. When then returned, Isabelle was pushing a small cart in front of her. She pushed her hair back off of her face and flashed the others a weak imitation of her usual dazzling smile.   
"I figured we may want to bring some extra weapons with us," she explained, pointing at the small cart. "For the others, once we get them out."  
"Isabelle," said Kyle. "That's brilliant.  
They quickly loaded up the cart, and made their way back to the detention center located outside the palace.  
  
The group returned to their hidden location outside the detention center. Naloch and Michael began to explain their strategy to the recently freed rebels. While they spoke, Kyle looked around the surrounding woods.  
"This is freaky," he said.  
"What? What is freaky?" asked Saranara, stumbling over the pronunciation of freaky.  
"That," said Kyle, pointing towards the forest. "It's so quite. Usually, we hear the birds, but listen. It's totally silent."  
"It's as if they know something's going to happen," said Saranara.  
"Listen," said Kyle abruptly. "I have something I have to do. Why don't you go referee Isabelle and Jereon." Kyle stalked off towards the woods. Saranara watched him walk out of sight, tears welling up in her eyes at his harsh treatment of her. Forcing them back down, she turned to help Isabelle pass out weapons.  
  
Kyle walked silently through the woods, scouting out the area, but was unable to find anything. He sat down on the ground and leaned his back against a tree and opened his mind to Kam.  
Kam, can you hear me? Kam? Lexie?"  
Unca Kyle is that you," whispered a voice in his head.  
Kam, where are you? Are you alright?"_  
"We're back in the palace. Me, and Lexie and Auntie Maria. We were hiding in that place, but some men found us and took us back to the palace."  
"Okay, listen to me, do you know where in the palace you are. Think hard, remember all the maps and drawings I showed you."  
"I'm sorry Unca Kyle," _whispered Kam's voice in his head. "I'm not sure. It was kinda scary when the tooked us."_  
"I know Kam; just relax. Try not to get too upset. The men who took you, do they know who you are?"  
"Na-uh. I don't think so. They kept yelling at us, asking us who we was, but we didn't answer, not even Lexie when that man hit her!"  
"Someone hit Lexie?"  
"Yeah, his name was Jakorda. He was really mean."  
  
"Okay, Kam, listen, this is really important. Has Kivar been to see you yet?"  
"No, is he gonna come? I don't like him very much."  
"No, me either, but if he comes, I want you and Lexie to make a shield around you and Maria. Whatever you do Kam; try your best not to let Kivar get near you. If you can find a way to get out, do it, but make sure you let me know where you are going. No matter what. That is the most important part Kam. Always let me know where you are going."  
"What about Mommy, can I tell her?"  
"Uh, no, don't try to talk to your Mommy or Daddy right now Kam. They are really busy, but they said to tell you they love you very much. And tell Auntie Maria that Michael loves her too."  
"I can do that Unca Kyle. Tell Mommy and Daddy that we love 'em too."  
"Okay Kam, I'm going to break our connection now, but you will be able to get me whenever you want."  
"Bye Unca Kyle, I love you."  
"I love you to Kaminator,"_ Kyle whispered out loud severing the connection between him and Kam.  
  
Kyle stood up and made his way back to where the others were waiting. He motioned to Michael and Naloch and they quickly made their way over to where he stood.  
"I contacted Kam," he said.  
"What! Where are they?" shouted Michael. "Is Maria okay?"  
"Relax and calm down, will you?" said Kyle.  
"They are somewhere inside the palace. Kam wasn't sure where, and Maria is fine."  
"We need to let Max and Liz know. They're going crazy."  
"Are you nuts?" asked Kyle. "We tell them now, and they are going to storm the palace and try to get inside and rescue them. The only thing they are going to accomplish is getting themselves killed."  
"We can't keep this from them, and we can't leave Maria and those kids in there alone!" shouted Michael.  
"Don't be stupid," snapped Kyle. "Of course we're not going to leave them alone. I do have a plan."  
"Well fine, what's this grand plan then?"  
"We're going to fill in Jereon, Isabelle and Saranara. We'll tell them everything. Jereon and Isabelle can take our places in the rescue of the rebels, and you, I and Saranara will go in and get the kids and Maria."  
  
"No," said Naloch. "It's too dangerous. I don't want Saranara in there."  
"I know it's dangerous Naloch," said Kyle. "Do you think I'd even suggest it if there was any other way?"  
"There is another way," said Naloch. "I'll go."  
"You are not strong enough," said Kyle."  
"Kyle's right man," said Michael. "You aren't in any shape to go on an offensive like that."  
"Neither is my daughter, I can't sacrifice her like that!" said Naloch firmly.  
"Naloch, this whole thing is about sacrifices. We've all made sacrifices," said Kyle. "And I don't think you can speak for Saranara on this. She needs to make her own decision."  
"You are right," he sighed heavily. "But I want to tell her, and if she goes in, I go as well."  
"Agreed," said Michael quickly. He saw the look of determination in Naloch's eyes, and new that arguing was futile.  
  
The small group broke up. Naloch and Michael went to speak with Saranara, while Kyle made his way over to Isabelle and Jereon to lay out his plan. Isabelle and Jereon quickly agreed. Isabelle was unhappy about keeping Max and Liz in the dark but saw the wisdom behind Kyle's plan. Max and Liz would react like any other parents whose children were in danger. She did tell Kyle that as soon as they freed the rebel that she would tell Max and Liz what was happening.  
Kyle agreed reluctantly, and hugged his friend for possibly the last time. He walked over to where Naloch and Michael stood with Saranara.  
"…will be dangerous," he heard Naloch say.  
"Of course it will be dangerous," said Saranara bluntly. "But I'm going to do it. I cannot leave those precious children in there any longer than necessary. I want to do whatever I can to get them out!"  
"We really do need you," said Kyle, joining the conversation. "You have the strongest bond with the kids. They'll go with you without question."  
Saranara turned and looked at him coldly and turned back towards Michael and her father.  
"Just tell me what you want me to do."  
Michael glanced from Saranara to Kyle, a puzzled look on his face, and laid out the plan. Saranara nodded and walked away.  
"What's up with that?" Michael asked Kyle.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out before we go in there."  
  
He followed after Saranara and grabbed her arm.  
"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.  
"You are my problem," she answered. "You were so rude to me before, when you told me to help Isabelle. And now, the only reason you want me with you is so I can play babysitter. I'm more than just a babysitter!"  
"Look," said Kyle desperately. "I didn't mean to be rude, I just had a lot on my mind, I was trying to figure out a way to find the kids and Maria."  
"Well, did you ever thing about telling me that instead of shoving me out your way like I was some bothersome little pet!"  
"I'm sorry, I was wrong," said Kyle. "And for the record, I don't want you with me because you make a good babysitter. I want you with me because there isn't anybody else in this world or my own that I want by my side in times of danger. The fact that you love the kids and the kids love you is just an added bonus."  
  
Saranara smiled, mollified slightly by Kyle's explanation.  
"Fine," she said. "When do we go in?"  
"Hopefully very soon. As soon as Max gives the sign to move in on the compound, I want to double back and go back inside the palace the way we did before. Are you armed already?"  
She showed him the various weapons she was carrying, and he smiled and hugged her tightly.  
"I mean it Saranara. There isn't anybody I'd want by my side at a time like this, except for you."  
  
Max called for everyone's attention and the group moved closer to where he was standing.  
"All right everyone. When I give the word, I want you all to move in. Our goal right now is to get those people out and to regroup. Bring extra arms with you. Pass them out to those who can handle them. After we get them out, I want everyone to regroup at Pathtor's Cavern so that we can move into phase two of the operation. Remember, Cha migno prater de Antara! We fight for the Royal House of Antar!" Max cried out, using the battle cry of his Antarian ancestors. Max grabbed Liz's hand and the two led their small force into battle.  
  



	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Part Thirty-Seven  
  
Antar – Capitol City  
  
The rebel troops took up Max's battle cry. "Cha migno prater de Antara! We fight for the Royal House of Antar!" they shouted, as the stormed the fences surrounding the detention center. The guardsmen were ill prepared for an attack that combined both the Antarian powers as well as more conventional weapons. Max signaled to those on his left to sweep the detention cells and begin releasing prisoners. As the dazed and tortured prisoners emerged from the desolate holding cells, Isabelle quickly outfitted them with weapons. After a brief, whispered explanation s to their use, they quickly joined the battle, fighting the legions of guardsmen that swarmed from the partially rebuilt palace.  
  
From the city, people drifted up towards the palace, slowly at first, but more quickly as they saw Max, a duplicate of their beloved King Zan, leading the people in battle against the guardsmen. As word spread, more and more people joined the battle, adding their strength to that of the rebel forces. A roar went up from the rebels when they realized they had managed to overcome the guardsmen. The few that had not been killed or captured retreated back into the palace. Victorious shouts were issued by the rebel troops as Max climbed up on the roof of a low building. He reached down and pulled Liz and Isabelle to stand beside him. The people cheered to see their king standing before him, with his wife and sister by his side. Max scanned the crowed, looking for Michael and Kyle, but he didn't see them anywhere. He pushed his fear down and addressed the people standing before him.  
"People of Antar!" he cried over the noise. "Now is not the time to celebrate, for we are not yet victorious."  
"Majesty!" shouted a voice from the crowd. "How can we not be victorious? Have we not freed our brethren from their bonds?"  
"Yes, we have freed many who were unjustly imprisoned, but until we take the palace, and capture Kivar, he is the one who is victorious."  
  
The crowd realized that what their king said made sense. Max waited until they were silent before he continued.  
"We need to take the palace, and we will, but not here, not now. Surprise is our strongest weapon, and we don't have that right now, but we will. Fall back, there are those among you who know the rendezvous point, go there now, our plans will be explained to you there." He waited and watched as the cheering crowd began to disperse. Max knelt down and spoke softly to Jereon.  
"Michael and Kyle," he said. "I can't see them anywhere, your sister or your father either. God, tell me they aren't hurt."  
"Max, I, well," hedged Jereon.  
"Max, we have to talk," interjected Isabelle forcefully. "Kyle and Michael went after the kids, and Maria."  
Without a word, Liz stepped up and slapped Isabelle across the face.  
"Bitch," she spat. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone in there with them. Were you going to sacrifice my children, or is this all okay because you lost your husband? Is that it, Isabelle? Jesse died, so it's all right for Max and I to lose our children too? That way, we can all suffer together!"  
  
Jereon stepped forward and placed himself protectively between Liz and Isabelle. Max grabbed Liz and held her tightly to him, restraining her from striking out at Isabelle again.  
"God, Liz, no. Is that what you think? I would never want anything to happen to the kids."  
"She tells the truth Liz," said Jereon "When she heard the news, Isabelle wanted to tell you and Max right away, but Kyle persuaded her not to. He knew you'd want to rush right in and save your children."  
"Of course we would," said Max. "Kyle was right we would have gone in to rescue the kids."  
"And sacrificed all those people we just rescued in the process," said Liz softly. "Max, you can let me go now, I'm not going to do anything." Max loosened his grip on Liz and she pulled free and moved closer to Isabelle.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "What I said was wrong. I wanted you to hurt the way I was hurting. I know you'd never do anything to hurt Kam and Lexie."  
"Forget it," said Isabelle. "Let's get out of here and find someplace where we can talk."  
  
The two couples quickly altered their appearances and found a secluded area where they could talk undetected. Jereon quickly filled them in on what they knew, including Kyle's telepathic conversation with Kam, and the plan Michael and Kyle devised to get into the palace and rescue Maria and the children.  
"Fine," said Max. "We know they are safe for now, but for how long? We have to get in there and get them out. Liz and I will go in the same way Kyle and the others did. We'll do what we can to cause distract Kivar and whatever guards they have on the kids so that Kyle and Michael can get them out. Jereon, I want you and Isabelle to head back to the rendezvous point and get everyone together. Tell them I want them to move in now."  
"No," said Isabelle. "Max, I'm going with you and Liz."  
"Isabelle, I said you are going with Jereon."  
"Max, she's right," broke in Liz, unexpectedly. "Together, we're stronger together than we are apart." She laced the fingers of her left hand through Max's hand, and the fingers on her right hand through Isabelle's. Jereon looked at Max who nodded.  
"Be careful, Princess," he said, looking at Isabelle. "You and I aren't finished yet." He took her free hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'll be back for you," he said and slipped away.  
  
Isabelle watched as he slipped away into the murky twilight. She looked back at Max and Liz and took her free hand and intertwined it with Max's.  
"Together," she said.  
The trio armed themselves, and made their way to the palace. They located Kyle's hidden entrance with little difficulty and slipped inside. Liz took the lead, relying on the many maps of the palace that Kyle had shown her to guide their way. They made their way through the intricate network of tunnels, peering into various parts of the castle with no luck.   
"Damn it," said Liz. "This is so frustrating. Why can't we find them?"  
"Relax Liz, we will," whispered Max, rubbing her shoulders gently. "What's that?" he asked.  
"What's what?" asked Isabelle. "I didn't hear anything."  
"Shhh," he said, as the muted sound of voices drew closer.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
Antar – Royal Palace  
  
Kyle held up his hand to stop the others from talking. The others stopped dead behind him and began to listen. Motioning to the others to stay where they were, he moved forward to try and find the source of the noise. He rounded a curve in the tunnel, keeping close to the smooth damp walls. Suddenly, an arm reached out and pulled him down to the ground. Before he could shout, a hand was clamped over his mouth, and another set arms pinned his legs down.  
Shit! Kyle thought to himself. How am I going to get out of this? Buddha, I sure could use some help down here.  
"Kyle? Is that you?" a disembodied voice asked.  
"Murghmph," Kyle muttered against the hand still covering his mouth.  
"What? Oh, sorry," said the voice and the hand was removed  
"Yes, it's me," he whispered, angrily. "Why did you go and attack me for?"  
"Well, how were we supposed to know it was you?" the voice said defensively. "Next time try announcing yourself, why don't you?"  
"Real funny Liz. I assume that Max and Jereon are the ones holding me down? Where is Isabelle?"  
  
The arms holding Kyle down let go, and he sat up gingerly. A small lamp was illuminated and filled the tunnel with a soft glow. Kyle looked upward and saw Isabelle, standing above him with a blaster of some type aimed at his head.  
"Damn, you guys don't mess around, do you?"  
"Not when it's this important," said Max, grimly. "Have you found them yet?"  
"No, but we do know where they aren't being held. Look, why don't we move back down the tunnel to where the others are waiting before Michael decides to go all King-like again."  
"I heard that Buddha boy," said Michael, as he came around the corner.  
"Great job with the waiting, Michael," snapped Kyle. "For all you knew, I could have been captured by a platoon of guardsmen.  
"Nah, I figured it was Max and Liz. Either that, or you had fallen, and you couldn't get up."  
A small chuckle escaped from the Earth contingent as they pictured Kyle lying on the floor saying 'Help, I've fallen and I can't get up,' like the familiar commercial.  
"Right, and you knew this because?" asked Kyle.  
"If it had been Kivar's guardsmen, there would have been a hell of a lot more noise. Either from you killing them, or them trying to shut you up while you tried to warn us," said Michael, smugly.  
"I hate it when he's right," muttered Kyle.  
  
"Look, as fun as all this has been," said Max. "We do have something we need to accomplish."  
"Max is right," said Kyle, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a map and proceeded to spread it out on the ground in front of everybody. He pointed out the areas that they had searched, noting that there was no sign of Maria and the kids in the dungeon. Max showed him the areas that they had searched as well.  
"Do you think this means that Kivar has, well, had them killed?" asked Saranara softly.  
"No!" said Kyle emphatically. "I've connected with Kam a couple of times, very briefly. He would let me know that they were still okay, and in the same place, but he wasn't sure where that was."  
"Kyle, let me see that map," said Liz, suddenly. She looked closely at the map, and then closed her eyes, as if remembering something.  
"He's holding them in there," she said, pointing to a small room on the map. "It's the same place that he took me that time, when he was trying to convince me to marry him."  
  
The others gathered around the map and examined it closely.   
"There are no tunnels leading to that room," said Isabelle.  
"Way to state the obvious, Isabelle," said Michael.  
Isabelle stiffened, and Jereon started to move past her towards Michael. Isabelle held up a hand to restrain him.  
"Don't," she whispered. "He's just worried about Maria."  
"But how can they speak to you that way? First Liz, and now Michael. These people are supposed to be your friends."  
"It's because we are friends that they can talk to me that way. Believe me when I say, I've been pretty nasty to them too, but it doesn't matter. In the end, we are always there for each other."  
Jereon said nothing, and they both turned their attention back to the map. Different ideas were tossed out and discarded when Saranara said, "The ceilings! What are the ceilings made from? Is it something we can break through?"  
"My guess is yes," said Naloch. "The ceilings are made out of regular building material. Why, what are you thinking of, daughter?"  
  
Saranara looked at the map again and pointed to a tunnel that led to a room near the chamber where Maria and the children were being held.  
"If we can get into this room," she said. "We can go up into the ceiling and travel to the room where they are being held. We can break through the ceiling there, get them out and back through the ceiling again. From there, all we have to do is get into the room where the tunnel is, go back through the tunnel and you can go home!" she finished, triumphantly.  
Liz reached out and squeezed her arm gently and smiled at the Antarian girl.  
"Saranara, that is brilliant!" she said. "It's so simple, and that's what makes it brilliant."  
Saranara smiled shyly, pleased that she was able to contribute to the group.   
  
The moved out immediately, unwilling to wait even one more second before rescuing the others. As they walked, Kyle slipped his arm around Saranara's waist and squeezed gently.  
"You are wonderful you know," he told her.  
"No I'm not, Kyle, but you are sweet to say so," she answered. "I just want to get those poor children out of that monster's hands."  
"We all do," said Kyle. "We all do."  
Max and Michael walked ahead of the others followed by Isabelle and Jereon. Liz and Naloch walked together and talked softly.  
"Aren't you afraid?" asked Liz.  
"Afraid of what, dying?" he said. "No, I'm old Liz, and I've lived my life. My beloved wife, and my dearest friends are all dead. Joining them does not scare me. I am sad to leave my children though. I wonder what is to become of them."  
Liz thought for a moment before she answered. "Well, I know for a fact that Kyle loves Saranara deeply, and I'm beginning to suspect that Isabelle and Jereon are falling in love as well. But for them to be together, it means that somebody has to leave the life they've always known. Is it selfish of me to want Kyle and Isabelle to come home?"  
"No Liz. I don't think it's selfish at all; in fact, I myself would like that more than anything. I know that you would keep my children safe on Earth."  
"Well," Liz said, laughing softly, thinking of some of their adventures on Earth. "I don't know if I can promise you safe, but it would never be dull."  
  
"Okay everybody," whispered Max. "This passageway leads to the room we want. Is everybody ready?" he asked, looking around.  
One by one, everybody nodded. Kyle slipped forward and triggered the mechanism that activated the panel that allowed them to slip into the room. They slipped into the room quietly. Michael, and Max made quick work of breaking a hole in the ceiling. Max climbed up, followed by Michael. Jereon and Kyle helped Isabelle and Saranara climb up. Liz was moving forward to climb up when Naloch stopped her.  
"If it happens Liz, if I die, tell my children I loved them."  
"Of course I will, Naloch, but I'm going to do my best to make sure that I don't have to deliver that message," she said hugging him.  
"Liz, come on!" hissed Kyle. "Move it!"  
Liz climbed up into the ceiling, followed by Naloch. Kyle and Jereon clambered up behind them and they moved across the ceiling beams. Max halted and used his powers to drill a small hole into the ceiling. He peered down into the room below, and then looked back at the others, and smiled.  
"We found them," he said. "And they are alone. Kyle, try and contact Kam and let them know where we are."  
Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated, while Max peered through the hole into the room below. He watched as his son stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ceiling, and then motioned to Maria and Lexie to move to a far corner of the room.  
"All set," whispered Max.   
  
Using their powers, Michael and Max changed the molecular structure to a part of the ceiling, causing it to vanish. They dropped down into the room and rushed over to where Maria and the children stood. Max swept both of his children up into his arms and Michael grabbed Maria. Max passed first Kam, then Lexie up to Kyle and Jereon who passed them to Liz and Isabelle. Liz led the children back across the ceiling, while Michael helped his wife climb up out of the room. Max and Michael followed, and rearranged the molecules to close the hole in the ceiling. They dropped one by one back into the room that would allow them access to the tunnel. Kyle opened the panel to the tunnel and stepped through. He turned to help the others when a door in the room opened, and the room filled with guardsmen. Max shoved Kam and Lexie towards Kyle, and pulled Maria's backpack off his shoulder and tossed it to Kyle. He looked back for Michael and Maria, but they were across the room, separated from them by Kivar's soldiers.  
"Do it," shouted Michael. "Close it now!"  
"Kyle," Max said to his friend. "Take them home, keep them safe," he said as he closed the panel and used his powers to destroy the mechanism that opened it.  
"Going somewhere Zan?" said a voice.   
Max turned around to see Kivar standing in the doorway, with an evil smile on his face.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
Earth – Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Kyle looked around the room, dazed from his journey across time and space. He looked down to reassure himself that both Kam and Lexie were both firmly secured to his legs. Putting the orbs on a nearby table, he leaned down and untied the bindings he had used to secure them.  
"We're home, we're home!" cried Lexie. "Kam, want to see my room?"  
"Yes Princess, you are home, but we don't have time to play in your room. We're going to get the two of you changed into some clean clothes, get some food, and then we're going to go find your grandparents. Does that sound like fun to you?"  
"Okay," agreed Lexie, amicably. "Come on Kam," said the little girl, holding out her hand. "I'll show you where daddy keeps my clothes."  
  
Kyle smiled as he watched the two children go up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, he grabbed the orbs and began to recharge them. Remembering how Lexie had come to Antar, he placed them on top of a very high bookshelf, and put a plant in front of them, blocking them from view. He took the stairs two at a time and located Max's room. He allowed himself the luxury of a shower, and slipped into some of Max's clothing, using his powers to modify them so that they would fit. Following the sounds of laughter, he walked down the hall into Lexie's bedroom.   
"Barbie," he said when he saw the preponderance of pink that filled the room. "Max let you have a Barbie bedroom?"  
"I am NOT sleeping in this room, Unca Kyle," said Kam. "It's all girlie."  
"Well, we're not going to worry about that right now Kam," said Kyle, stifling a grin. "We need to get the two of you cleaned up and into some other clothes."  
"I'm not wearing any girl clothes," Kam said with a scowl on his face. His arms were folded, and he stuck out his chin in a mutinous gesture.  
  
Kyle laughed and went into the bathroom and began to fill the tub up with water.   
"Come on you two!" he shouted over the running water. "Get undressed so I can throw you in the tub." He grabbed the giggling twins and stripped them down and tossed them into the tub. By the time they were finished, the children were clean, and Kyle needed to use his powers to dry his sodden clothing. Lexie dressed herself, and Kyle routed around in her closet until he found a pair of jeans that would fit Kam. Using his powers, he changed a Care Bears tee shirt into a miniature West Roswell High tee shirt and got Kam dressed. The three went downstairs and into the kitchen. Kyle grabbed some cookies from the cabinet and gave them to the kids to much on. A brief search of the kitchen, and he found Max's car keys hanging on a hook. Grabbing the kids by the hand, he walked out to they walked out to Max's Jeep Grand Cherokee. Lexie climbed right in and began to strap herself into her booster seat.  
"Damn," said Kyle. "Kam's going to need a seat too."  
"We gots another one, Unca Kyle," said Lexie, pointing towards the garage. "Daddy keeps it here in case one of my grammy's wants to take me somewhere."  
"You are a most excellent little doodle bug Lexie Bear," said Kyle. He quickly installed the seat and lifted Kam into it.   
  
Once both children were secured, he started the car and backed out slowly. He made his way slowly through the streets of Roswell, and was shocked when a set of flashing lights appeared in his rear view mirror.  
"Damn, damn and double damn," he said, banging his hand on the steering wheel.  
"Keep your hands up where I can see them," came the voice from behind him.  
Kyle raised his hands up into the air and remained motionless. He stared straight ahead, trying to come up with a convincing story to explain why he was driving Max's Jeep, with Max's children in the car.  
"Grampy Jim, Grampy Jim!" shouted Lexie from the back. "It's my Grampy Jim!"  
"Max!" shouted Jim Valenti as he moved towards the car. I didn't know you were back. What happened? Did you find…" his voice trailed off as he reached the car window. "Kyle?" he whispered. "Is that you?"  
"Dad," said Kyle as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car. "Oh God, Dad, it is so good to see you." The two men hugged and laughed on the street as traffic passed them by. Jim released his son and looked into the car.  
"Welcome back Lexie, we missed you." He looked at Kam, and then back at Kyle. "Who is your friend, Lexie?"  
Lexie giggled and smiled at Jim.   
"He's not my friend," she said. "He's my brother!"  
  
"Dad, I have a lot to tell you, but I need to get the kids to the Parkers. Can you meet me there so I can explain everything at once?"  
Jim looked back into the car and smiled and then looked back at his son.  
"Sure thing Kyle. Whatever you need, you know that."  
"Great, we'll meet you at the CrashDown. But do me a favor; don't tell Liz's parents I'm on my way. There are some things I have tell them."  
Jim hugged his son tightly, afraid to let go for fear of losing him again.  
"Dad, I have to go," said Kyle gently. "I'll see you at the CrashDown."  
The two men went to their respective cars and headed towards town. Kyle found a place to park, and smiled to himself as he listened to the children in the backseat chattering away.  
"Come on kids," he said, reaching around to unsnap their booster seats. "Let's go inside. I know some people who will be very happy to see you.  
  
Kyle walked the kids around to the back entrance of the restaurant, wanting to avoid a scene until they had come up with a cover story to explain Kam's existence.  
"I'm sorry, you can't come in this way," said Geoff Parker, brusquely, barely looking at the longhaired stranger and two children who were standing in the doorway of his kitchen.  
"Grampy Geoff," piped up Lexie. "I always come this way."  
Geoff whirled around, his complexion gray under his perpetual tan.  
"Lexie, oh sweetie, you're back." He looked at the strange man holding his granddaughter's hand. "Kyle? Kyle Valenti is that you? And is that…?" he paused looking at Kam."  
"Hey, Mr. Parker," said Kyle with a grin. "I sure could use a Will Smith burger."  
  
"Nancy!" Geoff bellowed. "Nancy get back here right away."  
Nancy Parker made her way from the counter back to the kitchen, just as Jim and Amy Valenti, followed by Philip and Diane Evans came in the back way. There were shouts of excitement from all the adults. Lexie joined right in and hugged her grandparents and jumped up and down gleefully. Kam, however, crept closer to Kyle and held onto his leg tightly.  
"Unca Kyle, I don't like it here, I wanna go home," he whispered, tugging on Kyle's pant leg.  
Kyle bent down and picked up the small boy.  
"Don't worry, Kaminator. Everything is fine, and this is home. It will all make sense in a little while, I promise," said Kyle and he stroked the boy's hair.  
  
"Look, why don't we go upstairs and talk," said Kyle. "All this noise and confusion is frightening Kam. The adults smiled sheepishly at their exuberance and trooped upstairs. Geoff hung back to make sure there was enough coverage in the café before joining them upstairs.  
"Everybody, I would like to introduce you to Kyle Alexander Michael Parker," said Kam. "Kam, this is your Grandpa Geoff, and your Grandma Nancy. They are your mommy's mom and dad. Remember, we talked about them before, remember?" The small boy nodded, some of the fear leaving his face.  
"And this is your Grandma Diane, and your Grandpa Philip, they are your daddy's mom and dad."  
"Hi Kam," said Diane gently. "How are you?"  
"Hi," whispered Kam through the fingers he had stuck in his mouth.  
"And this, is Grandpa Jim and Grandpa Amy. They are mine and Auntie Maria's mom and Dad," said Kyle with a smile. Amy gave a trembling grin at Kyle's pronouncement.  
"Hi Kam," said Jim. We saw each other when you were in the car, remember? And this is Beth," he said, pointing towards the infant carrier.  
"Lizzy Belle!" shouted Lexie gleefully. "We're her big sister, Kam!"  
  
The adults laughed at the child's pronouncement. Lexie took Kam by the hand and led him to Liz's old bedroom, which had been transformed into a child's playroom.  
"So tell us everything," said Jim, once the children were out of the room. "What happened, starting with you and Liz, and don't leave anything out."  
Kyle proceeded to fill them in on Liz's visions when the first went to Antar, and the surprising news that she was carrying twins. He explained how there was no way she could travel without putting the children in danger, and the terror she felt when she found out what kind of danger Lexie could be in from Kivar.  
"So she decided to send Lexie back with Max, and stay and give birth to Kam," said Kyle. "Michael and I both fought her on it, but there was no changing her mind. Michael insisted on staying, he felt it was his job to protect her, but she wouldn't let him. She insisted he belonged with Maria and no place else."  
  
The parents sat, horrified hearing the agony in Kyle's voice as he told them of their years of captivity on Antar. He told them how Liz was virtually imprisoned in their suite of rooms, but he, with a lot of help from Liz, managed to convince Kivar and his lackey's that he wasn't loyal to Max.  
"It allowed me some freedom, and I was able to get out of the palace and hook up with Naloch," said Kyle. "But then, Kivar started pressuring Liz to marry him, so he would appear more legitimate to the people of Antar. He was, he was," he paused and swallowed deeply. "Kivar was torturing her," he said finally. "She managed to let me know what was happening, and to get Kam out of the palace. I didn't want to leave her!" he cried. "It killed me to leave her in the hands of that monster, but she made me promise to get Kam out."  
He buried his head in his hands to hide the tears that fell from his eyes.  
  
"Kyle," said Nancy Parker. "Look at me Kyle," she said. "None of us hold you responsible. Kyle, you helped to keep Liz safe for three years, at the risk of your own life. You rescued our grandson and brought him back to us. We owe you so much. Why don't you take a rest for now, you can tell us the rest later."  
"No," said Kyle, drawing a deep breath. "I have to tell you all this now, because I have to go back."  
"What!" shouted Jim. "You can't go back, I won't let you go again Kyle!"  
"I have to Dad. Let me finish, and you'll see why. He told them everything, about Lexie's arriving alone, followed by Isabelle, and their getting captured by Nicholas, and their escape, and how they found Liz who had managed to escape from the palace. While the parents listened, enthralled, he explained how by sheer luck, he found Maria.  
"And so we were all together again. Naloch took us up to an old cabin he family owned, and we hid there for a while," explained Kyle.  
"Then what?" asked Philip Evans.  
  
Kyle took the coffee that Amy handed him and took a deep sip before continuing his tale.   
"We were getting ready to leave, when Kivar and his men burst into the room where the tunnel entrance was. I had just activated the door, and stepped into the tunnel when it happened. Max shoved the kids in with me, along with Maria's backpack that contained the orbs. As he shut and sealed the door, Max screamed for me to bring the kids home, so I did. But I left them there to fight Kivar. I got out, and they are still there, so I have to go back," he concluded in anguish.


	40. Chapte Forty

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Forty  
  
Antar – Royal Palace  
  
Kivar cleared the room of his guardsmen with a wave of his hand. He looked across the room, his steel gray eyes focusing on his nemesis.  
"I said are you going somewhere Zan?"  
"Going somewhere?" asked Max, moving forward so that he was shielding Liz with his body. "The only place I'm going is across this room so that I can kick your ass to Earth and back!"  
"Brave words from one in such a precarious position, Zan. Or would you prefer I call you Max?"  
"What we'd all prefer is that you rot in hell," said Michael, from across the room.  
"Ah Rath," how good to see you again," said Kivar conversationally, turning towards Michael. "I took great pleasure in killing you once, and I look forward to watching you die again."  
As Kivar walked across the room in Michael's direction, Max raised his hand and prepared to hit him with a blast from his hand.  
"Don't bother, Zan. It won't work. Your powers are useless to you in here."  
"That's bull," said Michael. "You're just bluffing."  
"I am? Really, how amusing of me," said Kivar. "Well, why don't you try it and see what happens?  
  
Michael glared at Kivar and raised his had, but nothing happened. As one, Max and Liz both raised their hands and pointed at Kivar, and again nothing happened.  
"You bastard," said Liz. "What did you do to us?"  
"Ah, Elizabeth, such language," said Kivar, shaking his head. "What I've done doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is that soon all of you will be dead."  
Kivar turned on one heel and walked across the room towards the door, he rapped once on the panel, and it slid open. He smiled at his prisoners and stepped out of the room. After the door slid shut, his voice filled the small room.  
"Ah yes, your powers. I suppose you are wondering what has happened to them. As you are aware, Antarian powers come from the brain. We have installed transmitters in this room which emit a frequency that allows us to block the electromagnetic waves your brains use to activate your powers."  
  
"Damn, that son of a bitch," said Max. "There has got to be some way around this. Can any of you do anything? Are any of your powers working?"  
One by one, they responded negatively.  
"Okay then, do we have any weapons?"  
Again the others answered negatively.  
"It's obvious our powers aren't going to get us out of here, Max!" snapped Liz.  
Maria turned to look at her friend, amazed at the venom she heard in her voice. She slipped her hand out of Michael's and moved across the room to go stand by Liz.  
"Calm down Chica," she whispered to her friend. "This is so not the time for either one of us to freak out. We'll have a major freak fest after we get out of this royal hell hole."  
Liz smiled, the way Maria hoped she would, but her eyes were still worried. She had been Kivar's captive for too many years, and she wasn't about to allow it to happen again. She looked around the room, at the others who all stood about helplessly. Suddenly, she spied something around Maria's waist.  
  
"Maria, what's that?" she asked pointing to her friend's waist.  
"Oh, it's the fanny pack I wear when I jog. I forgot I had it on. Why?"  
"What's in it?"  
"I don't know, just junk. I grabbed it and slipped it on before I came here."  
"Open it," Liz commanded.  
Maria slipped the pack off her waist and opened it, and spilled the contents onto the floor. Isabelle moved closer, and she and Liz knelt down and began to shift through the items.  
"See," said Maria. "I told you there wasn't anything very useful in it.  
"Maria, you are wrong, so very wrong, and I have never been so happy in my life!" shouted Liz.  
Maria shook her head, puzzled by Liz's exuberance. "What are you seeing there Liz?"  
"Will you look at this," said Liz gleefully. "Pepper spray, a metal nail file, keys, nail polish," she stopped and looked up at Maria, puzzled. "You jog with all of this?"  
"Well, not usually the manicure stuff, right before I left, I took Beth for a walk in her carriage and I decided to do my nails in the park while she napped," explained Maria.  
"You know Maria," said Isabelle. "Those metal nail files really aren't very good for your nails. They can do a lot of damage."  
"Jesus!" said Michael. "Would you mind not playing Madge the Manicurist right now, Isabelle? I think we have bigger problems right now than the state of my wife's cuticles."  
  
Michael's outburst caused the pod squad to explode into laughter while the Antarian contingent looked on in amused confusion. Finally Naloch turned to his children and said with a smile, "Observe the ruling class of Antar. This is by far, their finest moment."  
His statement caused another explosion of laughter, and the room filled with the sounds of mirth. Struggling to contain himself, Max flashed an engaging grin at the others.  
"Okay, Liz, you seem to have a plan forming. Did you care to enlighten the rest of us, or are we just going to wing it?"  
"Kivar said that they were using some sort of transmitters to block our powers, right? Well I'm guessing that means that whoever comes in here will have their powers blocked as well. Why can't we just over power whoever comes in here and go out right through the door? We'll still have to fight, but at least we'll have a fighting change."  
"It seems risky, Liz," said Max, doubt tingeing his voice.  
"Do you have a better plan?" asked Liz.  
"No," admitted Max.  
"Fine, then we go with mine. Now, who is going to be waiting at the door to disable whoever is unfortunate enough to come through the door?"  
  
"Liz, if I may make a suggestion?" asked Naloch.  
"Of course Naloch, you know we value your advice. Without it, I'm sure we wouldn't be alive right now."  
"I'm not so certain about that," said Naloch. "You are quite a resourceful bunch, but I think I have found a flaw in your plan. I really don't think any of you should be waiting by the door. The guardsmen will be expecting that."  
"Right," said Michael. "When the door opens, they are going to be looking for us to make sure we aren't going to try something."  
"Well, I can do it," offered Maria.  
"Yes you could, and you would probably be successful, but we need someone with powers at the door. That way, they can step outside, and hopefully out of range of the transmitters, and their powers will work."  
"Well, you can't do it Naloch, they'll probably be watching you as close as they are watching us," said Max.  
"Jereon and I will do it," said Saranara, suddenly. "Maria, you will show me how to work this pepper spray. I will disarm whoever comes through the door, and Jereon can then overpower him and get into the hall."  
"Saranara, are you sure?" asked Isabelle, slowly. "It's going to be dangerous, and to be honest, you never really signed up for any of this."  
"I don't know what you mean, signed on, but I will do this for Kyle. He is brave, unafraid to do whatever needs to be done. I too will do whatever I need to, so that we can free ourselves."  
"Saranara is right," said Jereon. "You keep saying you are stronger together, well I think that includes us as well. It will take all of us to get out of here."  
  
Isabelle didn't say anything, but the look she gave Jereon spoke volumes. He smiled back at her and crossed the room to stand beside her.  
"I will not let anything happen to you Isabelle," he said softly, taking her hand. "I will die before I let Kivar get near you."  
She squeezed his hand and smiled back at him.  
"That's sweet, but entirely unnecessary," she said, flippantly.  
"And why is that Princess?"  
"Because I'm going to kill the bastard myself, and don't call me that," said Isabelle sweetly.  
"Great, we've got the door covered," said Michael. "But what are we going to do? No offense, but I'm not too accustomed to letting everyone else but me save my ass."  
"Good," said Liz, crisply, grabbing a few items off of the floor. "While Maria is showing Saranara how to use the pepper spray, you and Max can use the nail file and nail clippers to see if you can get the door to the tunnel opened again."  
"And what will you be doing while all this is going on?" asked Max with a grin, enjoying the sight of his wife in take charge mode.  
"Simple, she said, grabbing a bottle of nail polish, and winking at her husband. "I'm going to be doing my nails."  
  
It didn't take long for Maria to instruct Saranara on the uses of pepper spray, and then she and Jereon quickly took their positions on either side of the door. Michael and Max used their simple tools to try and free the passageway to the tunnel, while Maria, Liz, Isabelle and Naloch blocked them from view. A noise on the other side of the door alerted Saranara and Jereon, and they called softly to the others, who quickly moved to their pre-assigned positions, and waited while the door slid open. Two guardsmen walked in, carrying trays of food. Their feet slipped in the puddles of nail polish that Liz had dropped just inside the door. Saranara quickly sprayed the pepper spray into their eyes, while Jereon shoved the two of them deeper into the room to a waiting Max and Michael. While they disabled the guardsmen, Jereon and Saranara rushed out into the hall, followed by Naloch, Liz, Maria and Isabelle. Max and Michael quickly joined them, and they ran down a hallway, trying to find the quickest way out of the palace.   
"Well, our powers work anyhow," said Michael, as he blew a portrait off of the wall as he ran past.  
"That's good," Jereon called back to him. "Because we've got trouble."  
  
  



	41. Chapter Forty One

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Forty-One  
  
Earth – Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Kyle knelt down in front of Kam and Lexie and took their hands in his.  
"You understand why I have to go back, don't you?" he asked.  
Kam nodded bravely, but was unable to hide the fear that shown in his eyes, while Lexie put two fingers into her mouth and looked at him with Liz's expressive brown eyes.  
"Lexie, don't you want me to go back and help your mommy and daddy?"  
Lexie removed her fingers from her mouth and glared at Kyle.  
"No!" she shouted vehemently. "It's a bad place, grownups don't come back from there!"  
"But sweetie, I came back, didn't I?" asked Kyle. "And I'm going to go help your mommy and daddy come back too."  
"No! You're lying!" Lexie yelled. "You're going to go away and leave us. Mommy went there and stayed away, and then daddy did. If you go back, you're gonna stay too!"  
  
Kyle hugged the small girl, while the other adults looked on helplessly. He released Lexie and stood her away from him.  
"You listen to me. You are Princess Alexandra Claudia Parker Evans, and your brother is Prince Kyle Alexander Michael Parker Evans. You are members of the Royal House of Antar," he told her firmly. "And as members of the Royal Family, it is your duty to protect your world. You know about Kivar, right?"  
"The bad man," said Lexie.  
"Right, the bad man. Well, he wants to take over your world. You and Kam are too little to fight him sweetie, so the grownups have to do it for you. My job is to go back to Antar and work with your mommy and daddy to stop Kivar, and then to bring them back home to you."  
  
Lexie processed what Kyle had said for a few minutes before she said, "Well, if I'm a Princess, can't I just tell you to stay here?"  
"No Lexie, you can't. I have to go back and help your mommy and daddy."  
"Unca Kyle," said Kam. "Promise her you'll come back." The boy turned to his twin sister. "Unca Kyle always keeps his promises. If he says he'll come back, he will. It will be okay Lexie. Unca Kyle, just promise her," the boy begged, his own fear coming to the surface.  
"I can't make that promise Kam, you know that. A smart person never makes a promise unless they are positive they can keep it."  
"Then you can't go, you can't, you can't you can't," cried Lexie as she flung her body into his arms and began to beat him with her small fists. Nancy Parker reached down and pulled the screaming child from Kyle's arms, while Jim Valenti scooped Kam up into his arms and held on to him tightly.  
  
"Kyle, I'll help you get ready," said Philip Evans, as he steered Kyle from the room. "What do you want to bring back with you?"  
"God, I don't know," he said as he looked back at the other room, listening to the anguished cries of Lexie. "A couple of knives, I guess, and maybe a gun."  
"Is there anything else you can think of?" asked Philip. "Rope, tools, anything?"  
"I don't think so," said Kyle, running his hand through his hair, brushing it off of his face.  
"Why don't you get something to eat, and I'll take care of getting everything together."  
"Thanks Mr. Evans," said Kyle, as he walked towards the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and sat down to eat, armed with a pad of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled a note to Kam and Lexie, explaining again why he had to go back, ending with a promise to do his best to come back with their parents. By the time he was ready to leave, Kam and Lexie had dropped off to sleep. He stood for a moment watching their faces; Lexie, a perfect match for Liz as a child, and Kam, a replica of Zan as a child in the pictures Naloch had showed them. He looked at Beth, slumbering in her crib and sighed.  
"I promise Kam, I promise Lexie, I promise Beth, I will do everything in my power to bring your parents home to you."  
He bade the other adults a quick farewell, unable to bear a protracted goodbye, slung the pack over his shoulder, grabbed the fully charged orbs, fitted them together and vanished from Roswell in a flash of light.  
  
Antar – Capitol City  
  
Dawn was beginning to break on the Capitol City when Kyle materialized on the site where Naloch's shop once stood. He stuffed the orbs into the pack, and slipped across the street unnoticed to Tragenta's house. Letting himself inside, he called out softly for Tragenta.  
"Who's there?" he heard her call out.  
"It's me," he said softly. He heard a soft curse and footsteps and a few seconds later, the elderly Antarian woman appeared.  
"It's about time," she groused. "What happened to you?"  
"That's not important right now. I have to get to the Palace. Liz and the others were captured."  
"Where are the wee ones?"  
"Safe, for now, but they'll never be truly safe until Kivar is destroyed."  
"Well don't waste time talking to an old lady," she chided. "Tell me what you need."  
"I need an army," he admitted.  
"We can do that," she said, turning and walking into a dark room. Kyle heard a thump, followed by the sound of something being dragged across the floor. A few seconds later, Tragenta returned, carrying something in her hands. She pressed the bundle in to Kyle's hands.  
"I think you know what to do with this," she said.  
  
Kyle looked down at the bundle of material and smiled. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on the old woman's cheek.  
"Tragenta, I think I love you. I know exactly what to do with this."  
"You'd better hurry, the marketplace will be opening shortly. Stay safe Kyle, I've grown quite fond of you."  
"Tragenta, I know this means nothing to you, but 'I'll be back,'" he concluded in his best Terminator voice. He turned and ran out of the house and made his way to the marketplace.  
"To arms Antarians, to arms!" he shouted to the already bustling marketplace. People turned to see who was shouting and were amazed to see a man running through the marketplace, holding the flag of the Royal Family aloft.   
"To arms loyal citizens of King Zan. To the palace! No longer shall you suffer under the terrorist reign of Kivar. King Zan is being held in the palace!"  
  
Kyle's cries filled the air and filled the citizens of Antar with excitement. The King was in the palace. Once by one, citizens took up Kyle's battle cry and ran towards the palace. The news spread like wildfire throughout the city. The rebels that Max and the others had freed came out from hiding to join the throng moving towards the palace. Their voices joined the others, and the story of their rescue spread throughout the growing crowd. Kyle climbed up on a low roof and addressed the milling crowd once more.  
"Antarians! Your King is being held in the palace. He risked his life to save many of the people here from Kivar. No is your chance to save him. We must storm the palace and rescue the King and the Royal Family. Are you with me?"  
A stiff breeze caused the flag to unfurl, it's shimmering gold material sparkling in the sun. The Royal coat of arms was emblazoned upon the flag in a glimmering blue, and the sight of it whipped the crowd to a frenzy, and the crowd surged forward, and began to storm the palace.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Forty-Two  
  
Antar – Capitol City  
  
"We are in a world of hurt," said Michael as he listened to the sound of pounding feet approaching them. "Let's get moving before they catch up with us."  
"No wait," said Naloch, holding up a hand. "Listen to them. Do you hear what they are saying? They are shouting support to King Zan. Max, they're our people. They must have stormed the castle!"   
"But nobody knew we were here, there is no way they could have figured it out," said Max.  
"Kyle!" shouted Liz and Isabelle simultaneously. "Kyle knew!"  
"It could be a trap," said Max, hesitating. "Kivar could have his troops trying to smoke us out.  
  
Liz moved closer to the noise, and listened carefully. "I don't think so Max."  
"Why are you so certain it's Kyle?"  
"Simple, Antarian guardsmen very seldom scream 'Go West Roswell Comets' while in the middle of a battle," she said smugly.  
Max paused to listen, and he could faintly make out Kyle's voice above the din. He signaled to the others and the all made their way toward the sounds.   
  
Turning a corner they entered what appeared to be the main reception hall for the palace, but instead of seeing stately dignitaries, their senses were assaulted with the sights and sounds of battle. They surveyed the scene and located their friend and swiftly made their way across the room to fight at his side.  
"How are we doing?" Michael asked Kyle.  
"Same as always," he deadpanned, paraphrasing the Luke/Han Solo exchange in Return of the Jedi." Kyle reached into his waistband and removed a blaster and tossed it to Maria.  
"Here, you may need this," he shouted. "By the way, your daughter is beautiful!"  
Michael dropped back to Maria's side and gave her a quick lesson in operating the weapon.   
  
The battle waged around them, the air filled with smoke and the stench of burning flesh. Saranara made her way over to Kyle determined to fight, and live or die by his side. Michael and Maria moved up and flanked Kyle and Saranara on the left, while Isabelle and Jereon were on the right of Kyle and Saranara. Max and Liz moved to the front, taking down as many guardsmen as they moved forward. One of the guardsmen moved stealthily up on Max's left, unobserved. He raised his hand to send an energy blast at Max when Liz spun around on the balls of her feet and brought the guardsman down with a burst of green energy from her hand. He screamed in pain as he collapsed, and the sound seemed to echo in Liz's ears forever.  
  
From a balcony above them, overlooking the great hall, Kivar appeared, commanding his troops.  
"Coward!" shouted Max, above the sounds of the battle. "Come down here Kivar, and face me like a man. There is no place for you to hide this time, and no women for you to hide behind!"  
Kivar's face contorted in fury, and he leaped over the balcony and landed upright on the floor below. Max battled his way over to Kivar, intent upon killing him. He was almost within striking range when he felt something hard come crashing down on his back. He collapsed to the floor. Groaning in pain, he tried to pull himself up. He looked up and saw Kivar glance briefly at him before taking aim at Liz.  
"Liz!" he tried called out, but he was still winded from his fall and couldn't manage more than a gasp.  
  
A bolt of energy emanated from Kivar's hand, heading straight for Liz. Naloch grabbed her by the arm, and spun her out of the way, and was struck by the bolt in her stead. He collapsed to the floor, the light slowly fading from his eyes. Liz crawled over to him and took his hand in hers.  
"You saved me," she cried, tears falling from her eyes. "It happened, because you saved me."  
"Make sure they know," he gasped. Jereon and Saranara. Tell them I love them."  
"I will, Naloch, I will," she said, pressing his hand to her cheek. "Max! God Max, where are you!"  
"No Liz, not this time," whispered Naloch. "It is time for me to make this journey, to be with my wife, and my friends." He looked up to look at Max who had dragged himself over to his side.  
"You are a great King, Max. I have faith that you will do what is best for Antar."  
  
The battle waged on, as Naloch lay dying. He squeezed Liz's hand one more time, as if to remind her of her promise, and drew his last breath. Liz watched as the life left they eyes of her friend. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. With a yell, she charged Kivar and began to attack him. She pummeled him with her small fists, and scratched at his face with her fingernails. Maria, hearing the anguished cries of her friend made her way through the battle to get as close to Liz as possible.   
"Jesus!" she shouted, attempting to distract Kivar. "I killed you once, don't you know how to stay dead Kivar?"  
Kivar turned towards the strange voice that called out to him. As he did, Liz stood back and blasted him with a bolt of energy from her hand. At the same time, Isabelle hit him with another beam of energy, and he fell to the floor, his body consumed by flames.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Forty-Three  
  
Antar – Capitol City  
  
The smoke from the battle rose to the vaulted ceiling of the great hall. The surviving rebels began to gather in the center of the room. Very few guardsmen remained standing, and those that did held their arms up in the universal gesture of surrender. Michael supported and injured Maria as she limped to the center of the room, to where Max knelt beside Naloch's body and tried to heal him.  
"Max, don't," said Jereon, touching the King on the shoulder. "It is too late for my father, but there are others who need your help."  
Max lifted his battle-stained face and gazed blankly at Jereon.  
"I tried," he said, his voice thick with tears. "I tried, but I couldn't save him.  
"Max, don't," said Liz, placing her hand on his arm. "He knew it was going to happen. He made his peace with it. You have to do the same."  
"What do you mean, he knew?" questioned Max.   
"Not here, not now, Max," said Liz, looking over to where Jereon now stood, comforting his sister. "I need to talk to them first, they deserve to hear it first."  
  
Max nodded and motioned to Kyle and Michael.  
"Can you two contain what's left of the guardsmen?"  
"Yeah, Maxwell, we can. Just what do you have planned?" answered Michael.  
"Liz and Isabelle can set up a kind of triage area for the wounded, and I'll start healing them," said Max.  
Michael nodded and began to round up the remaining guardsmen and herd them across the room.  
"And Michael," Max called out. "Maria will be first, don't worry!"  
Michael flashed a smile of acknowledgement as he and Kyle crossed the room. Isabelle and Liz began to organize the wounded. Liz struggled to move one of the guardsmen when a shadow fell across the prone body. Liz looked up and saw Saranara standing over her.  
  
"May I help?" asked the Antarian girl.  
"Of course," Liz responded. "But only if you want to."  
"It's better than standing in the corner being sad," said Saranara. "I'll feel better if I'm doing something."  
"Saranara, I'm truly sorry," said Isabelle, joining the conversation.  
"Thank you Isabelle."  
"How is Jereon doing?" inquired Isabelle.  
"I'm not sure," said Saranara. "He decided to go over and help Michael and Kyle." Saranara looked across the hall longingly where her brother worked with Kyle.  
"Saranara," said Liz, interpreting the other girls gaze. "If you'd rather be over there, go ahead. Isabelle and I can manage over here."  
"No, I'll stay here. Besides, I do have some healing power. I may be able to help Max a little." As she spoke, she placed her hands over the burned area of he guardsman Liz had been struggling to move. There was a faint glow from her hand, and the burn, while not healed, was significantly improved.  
  
After several hours of hard work, most of the wounded hand been healed. The guardsmen that had survived quickly pledged their loyalty to Max. Though doubtful of their true allegiance, Max released them. An emergency meeting of all the rebel leaders was called, and those not already at the palace began to slowly arrive. A small stream of leaders arrived at first, followed by a steady stream of those who supported the Royal Family. Within several hours, the palace was filled with the leaders from all the rebel factions on Antar. Max, with the help of Jereon, Saranara and Kyle explained the type of government they had in the United States. The Antarians were intrigued, but were unwilling to give up their idea of a royal family. Liz quickly stepped forward and explained to the Antarians, the type of government used in Great Britain, with their House of Parliament, and the monarchy as the symbolic head of the country. After much discussion and debate, the Antarians agreed that a government similar to that of the United States and United Kingdom was acceptable, but with one exception. They insisted that there be a member of the Royal Family to lead the country in conjunction with a parliament of elected officials.  
  
Max ended the meeting, pleased that they had accomplished so much, but concerned over the stipulation that a member of the Royal Family remain on Antar to rule.  
"What are we going to do?" he asked his friends. "I love this world, but I love Earth more. I don't belong here. Isabelle, what do you think? Do you want to stay?"  
Isabelle looked over at Jereon, with regret and longing in her eyes, and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I want to go home."  
"Michael, what about you?"  
"Maxwell, I think that battle fried your brains. I'm not royal; besides, I belong with Maria and Beth. I made my decision years ago. My home is on Earth." Maria smiled at her husband's pronouncement and reached over and squeezed his hand tightly.  
"Kyle, what about you? I know the only thing royal about you is the pain you give me in my ass," Max said with a grin, trying to inject some levity into the situation. "Would you want to stay? Maybe they'd accept you in some type of advisory position instead."  
Kyle thought for a moment, and glanced over at Saranara, who was staring hard at her hands. Before he could answer, Liz spoke up.  
  
"Before you make a decision Kyle, I need to say something. Jereon, Saranara, you need to know about your father. He knew that his chances for surviving this battle were very slim. He asked me to tell you that he loved you both very much, and not to mourn his passing too much. He wanted you to celebrate his life, and the fact that he died fighting for something he believed in so strongly." Liz had been looking down at the ground while she spoke, but as she finished, she looked up, and the tears in her eyes, mirrored those shining in both Jereon and Saranara's.   
  
"What else did he say, Liz?" asked Jereon, his voice thick with tears. Isabelle moved from where she was sitting and sat next to Jereon, and placed her arms around him.  
"He wanted you to realize that there are all sorts of avenues opened to you now. Your destiny is NOT carved in stone."  
The word destiny caused Kyle to look up sharply. He had had many talks about the future with Naloch, and he was anxious to hear what Liz had to say.  
  
"Your father loved you both very much and above all, he wanted you to be happy. He just wasn't certain that you would," she paused, looking for the right words. "Find your happiness here on Antar," she finished in a rush.  
Her words caused Kyle to smile. He and Naloch had talked about finding a way back to Earth many times, and bringing Jereon and Saranara with them. Now all he needed was for Saranara to make her decision. Once he knew what she was doing, he could give Max an answer. He didn't want to stay on Antar, but if it was the only way to stay with Saranara, he would.  
"Earth," said Jereon slowly. "He wanted us to go to Earth, didn't he?"  
"I think so," said Liz. "He wanted you to have a chance to heal, and he wasn't sure that would happen here on Antar, with all the memories.  
  
Liz's pronouncement caused varying degrees of excitement in her friends. Isabelle said nothing, but her eyes were filled with longing. Kyle sat back and looked at the others, his expression carefully schooled to hide his thoughts. Two bright spots of color shown on Saranara's cheeks, while Jereon chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip.  
"Saranara, what do you think?" he asked his sister.  
"I-I want to go," she said in a rush, looking at Kyle with love in her eyes.  
"I rescind my offer," whispered Max to Kyle. "You are too much of a pain in the ass to remain here as a royal advisor."  
"Shut up idiot," said Kyle, shoving his friend. "You're just afraid that the Antarians would like me better, that's all."  
"I refuse to dignify that remark with an answer," said Max, smiling. "Jereon, what about you?" asked Liz. "What do you want to do?"  
"I think it would be best if I were to remain here," he said regretfully. "I don't belong in your world. There is no place for me there."  
  
"You stupid, selfish, self-centered arrogant idiot!" shouted Isabelle. "What do you mean there is no place for you. How do you know that? Have you ever been to our world? You don't know anything about our world! And what about your sister? Do you think she's going to be able to leave here and go to Earth, knowing that you are here on Antar?"  
"There isn't any need for me to go to Earth, Princess!" shouted Jereon. "Saranara has Kyle, she doesn't need me. She'll be fine without me. I'd just be in the way."  
"Well what about me? Did you ever think that maybe I'd need you, you stupid jerk!" she shouted. The two stared at each other, anger and tension filling their faces with color.  
"I did, but I wasn't sure you did," said Jereon softly.  
"I do," said Isabelle. "I need you, but if you won't come back to Earth, then I'll stay here with you."  
"No Princess," said Jereon, pulling her into his arms. "I've shown you my world. Now it's your turn to show me yours."  
"Well, that's decided," said Michael. "What are we going to do about the royal ruler?"  
"I think I can help with that," said an elderly voice from the doorway.

Looking for a Roswell challenge/contest.  Check out the Departure Debacle http://pub129.ezboard.com/fmajiklmoonsrealmfrm47.showMessage?topicID=1.topic  
  



	44. Chapter Forty Four

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Forty-Four  
  
Antar – Capitol City  
  
"Who is that?" asked Kyle to the room in general. "Tragenta, is that you?" he called out.  
"Silly boy, of course it's me," said Tragenta, moving into the room. "I'm glad to see you didn't let Kivar and his foolish guardsmen win. He is dead I assume. I didn't just willing surrender myself to be a prisoner, did I?"  
Kyle laughed as he stood up and walked across the room to escort the elderly Antarian into the hall.  
"No you old bat," he said affectionately, we didn't lose. Kivar is dead, and his guardsmen surrendered before the smoke from his disintegrated body had dissipated."  
  
"That's no surprise," Tragenta snorted. "They never were known for their brains, or their loyalty. Kyle," she said abruptly changing the subject, "Introduce me to your friends if you please."  
Kyle gave Tragenta a puzzled look, while Max brought a chair over for the elderly woman to sit on.  
"Well, Tragenta, the one with the chair is Max Evans, and this is his wife, Liz."  
Liz and Max both smiled politely, while Kyle continued the introductions.  
"This is Isabelle, Max's sister, and the best friend I have ever had," continued Kyle. "This is Michael Guerin, and his wife Maria, and you already know Jereon and Saranara."  
"Yes, children, I was so sorry to hear about the loss of your father, he was a great man and a wonderful friend."  
  
"Thank you Tragenta," said Jereon. "We are sad, but Liz told us that our father wanted us to remember that he died fighting for something he believed in with all his heart. That is helping some."  
"Tragenta, I'm not meaning to be rude," interjected Max, "But did I hear you say that you may know of some way to help us? We are willing to listen to any suggestions you may have."  
"How do you know you can trust me, young King?" cackled the old woman.  
"Well, I don't, but Kyle trusts you, and Naloch trusted you, and I'm smart enough to trust their judgment," said Max.  
"You are very wise, like your father," said Tragenta. "That is good."  
"You knew our family?" asked Isabelle.  
"Yes Isabelle, I knew your family very well," said Tragenta. As she spoke, her appearance changed until she resembled an older, more mature Isabelle.  
  
"What is this?" demanded Max. "Who are you, and what kind of a trick is this?"  
"It's not a trick Max, and you know who I am."  
"No, you're dead. Kivar killed you years ago."  
"No, Kivar only thought he killed me. One of my attendants modified her appearance and took my place. She gave her life so that I could go into hiding. We didn't know if you would ever come back to Antar, but we knew that if you did, you would need guidance."  
"Okay, maybe I'm being totally stupid here," said Maria, "But I'm lost."  
  
  
"Maria, allow me to present Amaratha, Queen of Antar, and my mother," said Max. "If she's telling the truth, that is."  
"The queen," said Kyle quietly. "I've been calling the queen and old bat for the past few years. Buddha help me, I'm going to die."  
Amaratha laughed, and clapped her hands together gleefully. "Nonsense, Kyle. You have been a true friend to me, and my children.  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't believe it," said Max. "This is some trick of Kivar's."  
"Max, I'm sorry you doubt my words, but in truth, I would worry if you did not," said Amaratha. "And yet, there is nothing I can say that will change your mind. I can only tell you my story and allow you to decide for yourself."  
"Fine," said Max. "We'll listen to what you have to say, but I don't believe there is anything you can say that will convince me that you are who you say you are."  
  
Amaratha stood and paced around the room and began her tale. "You may or may not know that some of our people are gifted with the ability to foretell the future. One such seer was particularly close to me, and she told of the terrible future she had foreseen for our world. My husband dead, my children dead, our world ruled by a tyrant like we have never seen before. The seer's have always said that the future is always in motion, and changing one event in the present could completely alter the future. Knowing that, we tried everything we could to change the future the seer had seen, but nothing worked. It was terrible, my children were going to die, and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. By this time, your father had already died," Amaratha paused, and took a drink from the glass Kyle handed her.   
  
I approached several of our leading scientists to see if they could help me find some way to save you, but they too were at a loss. I thought all was lost, until one night, one of the scientists came to me and suggested we take some of your essence, and use it to duplicate you. I was opposed to it at first, it just didn't seem right, but as time went by, I knew there was nothing else I could do."  
"Nothing you could do?" questioned Max. "Did you ever think that perhaps you could have told your children what was happening -- take them into your confidence and see if they could help you find a solution?"  
"Of course I did!" shouted Amaratha. "That's it," she continued excitedly. "I did tell you. You wrote a letter and sealed it with the royal seal, and hid it in the floor, under the throne."  
  
As one, the group turned to look at the imposing throne that stood at one end of the hall. Michael and Kyle stood and walked over and began to search the base. Michael pressed various parts of the throne until there was an audible click, and a small panel in the base slid open. He reached his hand in and removed a small packet of letters. Michael walked back over to where Max was sitting and handed the packet to his friend. Max flipped through the papers until he found two that were sealed with the royal seal. Both of them had writing on the front, but Max was unable to translate them. He passed them to Liz who took them and translated the writing on the first letter.  
"To be read only by King Zan and or any surviving members of his family," read Liz in a shaking voice.  
"Open it," said Max.   
  
The seer's have foretold a time of great strife for the people of Antar. The death of all those near and dear to me is imminent. On the advice of one of the scientists, my mother, Queen Amaratha has convinced us to have some of our essence duplicated and sent to a planet far from here, to protect the royal line of the House of Antar. The hope is that our doppelgangers will find a way to return to Antar and free our people from the tyrant that has overthrown our world. If you have succeeded, watch over our people, guide them, and rule them well!_  
  
King Zan._  
  
"What does the other one say, Liz?" asked Max.   
Liz broke the seal on the other paper, and looked up at her husband before she began to read. His complexion was deathly gray, and his lips were compressed into a thin line. Liz looked over at Isabelle and saw the look of shocked disbelief fading from her face. Clearing her throat, Liz began to read.  
  
My mother died last night. It was an accident, much like my father's. I don't believe it. I can't believe it. When my father died, I knew he was dead; there was no doubt in my mind that it was him. But this time, I am not so sure. Not that someone died, and under very suspicious circumstances, I am just not sure that it was my mother. _  
I say this here, because if what the seer's foretell is true, I will soon be dead, but there is a chance that my mother's plan will work, and the duplicates of us will be back. If you find this letter, you will know what has happened. And if my theory is right, my mother is alive, and she will find some way to find you. Good luck,  
  
Zan_  
  
Max and Isabelle both stared at the woman claiming to be their mother.  
"Is there a date on the letter?" asked Max. Liz nodded and read the date on the letter.  
"That's the night before you were killed Max," said Saranara softly.  
"It could be true," said Michael.  
"Could be!" shouted Isabelle. "Look at her, look at me. She looks exactly like what I'm going to look like when I'm older. And we have those letters. They confirm everything. It's true, it has to be true."  
She burst into tears. Max moved to comfort his sister, but he wasn't quick enough. Jereon had her in his arms and was running his hand through her hair.  
"I believe it," said Max. "I believe you," he nodded to Amaratha. "Can you forgive me for doubting you," he paused, "Mother?"  
  
Of course my son," said Amaratha, holding her arms open to her children. "You do not have the luxury of trust. Isabelle," she whispered. "Are you alright daughter?"  
Isabelle rose from Jereon's grasp and stepped into her mother's arms.   
"Thank you Mother," she said.  
"Why do you thank me?" asked Amaratha.  
"You gave us life, not once, but twice. That is a wonderful gift."  
"Well, as to that," said Amaratha. "I believe you have a saying on Earth, the third time's a charm?"  
"Oh wait a second, you don't mean those freak duplicates that live in New York, do you? They're insane!" said Maria.  
  
Amaratha smiled at Maria's outburst. "I like her Michael," she said. She suits you far more than my Vilondra ever did. No Maria, those duplicates, as you called them, were not created by the scientists that worked for me. After Kivar had you killed, he removed some of your essence and had his own scientists create another set of you. He thought that if he had trouble securing the throne, he could use them as puppets to control our world. My people found out what he planned and stole the pods and sent them to Earth along with yours. My people feared that because the essence was removed from you after your death, it would be defective.  
"Well it was," muttered Maria, darkly. "Those freaks were insane."  
"I don't know," joked Liz. "Ava wasn't so bad. I still think that someone screwed up and switched Tess's pod with Ava's. You guys got stuck with the wrong one."  
  
"I do not think you are far from wrong, Liz," said Amaratha. "Naloch told me of your lives on Earth, and based upon everything he described, that is what happened."  
"Wait, you mean Naloch knew you were alive all this time and he never told us," raged Max.  
"No my son, calm your temper. Naloch never knew who I was. He only knew me as Tragenta, attendant to the queen. Yes, I took the identity of the very woman who sacrificed her life for me."  
"And worked tirelessly with the rebels as well," added Kyle.  
"As did all of you," said the queen. "You are all very resourceful."  
  
"Mother, I don't mean to be rude, but unless you are planning on taking the throne yourself, I don't see how you can help us with our problem," said Max.  
"Oh Max," laughed Amaratha. "You are wise like your father, but you also seem to have the same lack of creativity that he has.  
"What do you mean?" asked Max, a bit hurt at the criticism.  
"She means she wants to clone us again," said Isabelle. "God Max, do we need to draw you a road map? Keep up, will you?"  
"Can you do that?" asked Max. "Not that I'm all that crazy about the thought of another me running around."  
Believe me bud, none of us are too crazy about it," said Michael and Kyle at the same time.  
"The technology was kept safe, as were the scientists who performed it. It can be done again; the choice is up to you  
  
"I don't know," said Max. "It's kind of strange to think about. I mean if you make another me, will he fall in love – and have another wife and family?"  
"Actually, that technology is one of the few that prospered under Kivar's reign. He wanted to make a veritable army of himself," said Amaratha. "We could actually create another you and Liz, as well as your children, as you are right now, and they will be forever connected to you. You will be aware of their thoughts and decisions. I'm not well versed on the technical aspects of it, but it appears to work very well. Naloch told me of the Kivar clone that was tormenting you on Earth. He said it was exactly as if the real Kivar was there."  
"How long would the process take?" asked Liz  
"Once the samples were taken, it could be done almost immediately, and the duplicates would be viable almost right away."  
  
"What do you think?" Max asked Liz.  
"I don't think we have a choice," said Liz. "It's either, or we remain here forever. What do the rest of you think?"  
"I think we should," said Isabelle. Noting the puzzled looks of her friends, she continued. "Well, if you are going to do it, I will too. We're stronger together, remember?"  
"I'm in," said Kyle. "I always wanted a brother anyhow?"  
"Jerk," said Michael, cuffing him playfully. "The world is so not ready for another one of you. Maria, what do you think?"  
"What the heck," she said. "I suppose it will be some consolation to know that while I'm stuck on Earth having a bad hair day, the other me will be here looking totally glamorous."  
  
They waited in silence, looking at Jereon and Saranara expectantly. Finally Jereon spoke. "Why are you all staring at us, this is your decision, not ours?"  
"Of course it's yours," said Max. "We can't decide if there are duplicates made of you."  
"Of us?" asked Saranara, incredulously. "Why us?"  
"Weren't you listening all those times we told you? We're stronger together than we are apart. You are a part of us now – we need you."  
"And it's love that makes us stronger," said Jereon softly, remembering the words Isabelle had told him. "I'll do it," he said in a louder voice.  
"I will too," said Saranara.  
"Amaratha?" asked Liz. "Would it be possible not to do the children right now, just until they are old enough to make their own decisions. Can't we simply say we've sent the children away for now until we are positive that it is safe here."  
"That is most wise Liz. It is easy to see why you sacrificed everything to protect your children. I will send word to the scientists, they can begin at once, and then you can return to your home."  
  



	45. Chapter Forty Five

Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13

Chapter Forty-Five

# Antar – Capitol City

Thanks to Kivar's obsession with creating a perfect replica of himself, Amaratha's scientists were able to begin work on the replication process immediately.Cell samples were taken from everyone and the scientists retreated to their lab to work.Liz, ever the scientist, wanted to join them, and argued her point strongly.Amaratha however was adamant.Earth was in no way ready for any of the knowledge that Liz may glean from her observations.Liz agreed reluctantly that Amaratha was right.

After several days of processing, the clones were ready.In a special ceremony in the Great Hall, the Earth contingent lined up across from their Antarian counterparts.At a signal from his mother, Max and his clone, moved to the center of the hallway.Max took one hand and placed it on his own forehead, and extended his other hand and placed it on the head of his duplicate.A golden beam of energy emanated from Max and enveloped both him and his clone.The light slowly faded, and Max lowered his arms.The two stepped away from each other. 

"Thank you," said the clone."I will do my best to live up to the responsibility you have entrusted in me."

Liz stepped forward and met her clone in the middle of the room.She duplicated Max's arm placement, and she and her clone were enveloped in an aura of shimmering pale blue light.When the light faded away, and the connection between the two was broken, Liz stepped away.She and her clone looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you," said the clone."We shall do you justice."

Michael and his duplicate stepped to the center of the room.Michael placed one hand on his forehead, and the other on that of his clone.Soon they both were encircled by a vibrant green light that swirled around them.After several minutes, the connection ended, and the two stepped quickly away from each other.

"I will protect them with my life," said the Michael clone.

Isabelle stepped forward and met her duplicate in the center of the room.She duplicated the hand placements of the others, and soon a soft pink light surrounded her and her clone.The light swirled around them, turning from light pink, to dusty rose, and back to light pink again before the connection ended.As they stepped away from each other, Isabelle's clone looked at her with a sad sweet smile.

"I'm sorry for all the losses you have suffered," she said."But rejoice in knowing that you were loved.You _are_ loved," she said, looking at Jereon.

As Isabelle stepped back into her original place, Kyle and his clone stepped forward.He placed one hand on his own head, and the other on his clone.A vibrant metallic blue aura surrounded the two, covering them as the ocean covers a swimmer.The vibrant blue slowly faded away, Kyle broke the connection and stepped back.He looked at his clone and said, "Watch over them, protect them all."

"You sacrificed much for your friends, Kyle Valenti," said his clone."I will do no less."

Max nodded to Jereon who slipped forward and met his clone in the center of the room.He reached out and his clone and placed his hand his forehead and a rich red light encircled them, pulsing with energy.After the connection ended, the two stepped away from each other and Saranara and her clone stepped into the center of the room.Saranara made the connection, and the two were immersed in an aura of lavender light.The light slowly faded and the two stepped back to their original positions. Everyone turned to look at Maria.

"I so can't do this," she said, nervously."I don't have any powers.I need one of you to help me."

"Will you not try Maria?" asked Amaratha."I think you may surprise yourself."

Maria shrugged and stepped into the circle and placed one hand on her forehead, and the other on the head of her clone.

"Now focus Maria.Feel the power from deep inside you," said Amaratha.

Maria closed her eyes and concentrated.She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that a deep magenta light surrounded her, swirling around her and her clone.The light faded, and she stepped back and looked around at the stunned faces of her clone and her friends.

"Here," she said, reaching into her pocket and removing a vial of cedar oil, and handing it to her clone. "I think you are going to need this."

Everyone laughed, and Amaratha quickly ushered the duplicates out of the Great Hall.When she returned, she hugged her son tightly.

"You are a brave and wise man, much like your father.I love you my son. Isabelle," she said, pulling her daughter close."I regret that I wasn't there as you grew up, but judging from the woman you are now, you have parents on Earth who love you and care for you deeply.I am only willing to let you leave me, because I know that they love you so much."Isabelle wiped a tear from her eye and returned her mother's hug.

"I love you too, Mother," she whispered.

"Liz," said Amaratha."You above all others know the sacrifice I am making by letting my children leave.You put the safety of your children, and mine, above yourself.Thank you for giving up so much for them.Now it is your time to enjoy your life."

"Kyle, you have been a true friend to me and to my children, you deserve all the happiness in this world as well as in your own.I hope you will find it.In fact, I am sure you will," said Amaratha, looking at Saranara."Michael, you are so much like your father was," she continued."Strong, brave, loyal, and impetuous," Amaratha added with a grin."Fortunately for you, you have a wife who is strong enough to stand up to you.Maria, I wish you luck, in dealing with this wonderful, stubborn man."

"Wait," said Maria."How did you know I had powers now.Max only healed me a few days ago.It took Kyle and Liz years to develop their powers."

"Not only strong, but wise," said Amaratha."I'm not positive Maria, but I think being on Antar, coupled with the fact that you just carried a child that was part Antarian accelerated the process."

"Cool," said Maria."Nice to know I can blow him up if he pisses me off too much."

"Saranara and Jereon, I have watched the two of you grow, and your father was one of my dearest friend.He wanted nothing but happiness for you, as do I.I hope that when you set out on this great adventure, you find the happiness you deserve, the happiness your father so desperately wanted for you.The time has come for all of you to leave this planet, but know that you will be in my hearts, as I hope I will be in yours."She nodded to Max, and he fitted the two orbs together and they began to glow.When their power reached its apex, the group held hands and stepped into the circle of light.

"Farewell," whispered Amaratha, as they disappeared from site.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

I think this is the end. I'm not sure...there may be an epilogue, but i'm leaning towards not. And so, our journey has ended. Thanks to all of you for all the great feedback!  
******************************  
Sacrifice  
A Sequel to Quietly into the Night  
Conventional Couples  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Forty-Six  
  
_Earth – Roswell, New Mexico_  
  
The family room in Max and Liz's house filled with a vibrant blue light as Max, Liz and the others materialized in the house. Liz's eyes swept around the room, taking in the décor and she smiled.  
"So, this is our house, huh? Pretty nice job decorating, Max." Max smiled and looked down at his wife.   
"I found the file folder you had," he answered, his hand caressing her hair. "The one with all the furniture layouts and decorating plans. It wasn't hard, Maria and I just shopped and picked out things that matched what you had in your folder."  
"Well, as beautiful as it is," said Liz. "I'll look around later, right now, I need to see my babies  
  
Max pulled Liz close to him and pressed his body to hers, reveling in the joy of holding his wife in his arms once again.  
"Well, as much as I agree with you, Liz, we can't leave yet. We need to get cleaned up, and changed into Earth clothing, _and_ we need to come up with cover stories for Jereon and Saranara, not to mention explaining where you have been for the past few years."  
"Damn," grumbled Liz. "I hate it when you are right. What are we going to do about clothes?"  
"Well, I have my luggage here," said Isabelle.  
"And I have a ton of stuff over here as well," admitted Maria. "I'd watch Lexie a lot for Max, and we were forever getting dirty, so it just made sense to keep some stuff here. Between my stuff and Isabelle's stuff, I'm sure we can come up with something for you and Saranara to wear."  
  
"Maria, why don't you take Saranara upstairs and show her how everything works," said Max. "Kyle, why don't you Jereon start working on cover stories for him and Saranara. Michael, do you feel like grabbing some food for everyone?" Michael and Kyle nodded, and Max grabbed Liz's hand and led her out of the room. She followed him down into the basement where he pointed to several boxes.  
"Those are all yours," he said. "I couldn't get rid of them, but it was so hard to look at them hanging up in our closet. I packed them up and moved them down here. I knew you'd be back, and that you'd need them again."  
  
"Max, I- I'm so sorry for everything I put you through," said Liz.  
"Don't be Liz. I finally get it. You did what you had to; there wasn't any other choice. I can see that now. Your first responsibility was to protect our children, and you did that to the best of your ability. Kam grew up loved, and you kept him as safe as you could. Lexie was safe with me on Earth. And you were right Liz. If you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have let you stay there alone, and both our children could have grown up without parents. At least this way, they each had one of us. Now, stop worrying about it and dig into those boxes, I'm sure you find something to change into," Max concluded with a laugh.  
  
Liz eagerly tore into the boxes and rummaged through her old life holding up various articles of clothing that caught her eye. With a smile, she selected some clothing for herself, and a selection of items she thought might suit Saranara. She followed Max up the stairs, and from there followed the sounds of female laughter to the upper level of the house. Maria and Isabelle wielded a blow dryer over Saranara's long wavy locks of hair.  
"I don't understand," said Saranara. "Why don't you just use your powers to do this?"  
"Well, first off, because we have to hide our powers here on Earth," said Isabelle.  
"And secondly," added Maria. "There is something immensely satisfying about turning yourself into a goddess with nothing but your bare hands."  
"Besides," said Liz, joining the conversation. "Kyle is going to flip when he sees you. You look totally hot! Here, try this on, I think it will fit you." Liz passed the emerald green tank, and black jeans to Saranara. "I'm going to hit the shower."  
  
Liz slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast, causing the small bathroom began to fill with steam. Liz half-heartedly began to undress, but stopped, and sat down on the edge of the tub and put her head in her hands and began to cry. Through her tears, she heard a click as the bathroom door opened. She looked up and saw Maria standing there watching, with a look of concern on her face.  
"Are you all right chica?" Maria asked. "What's the matter?"  
"I don't know," whispered Liz. "Nothing. Everything. I just don't know. I mean, I'm home, my children are safe, everything is perfect, and I'm falling apart. I was out there playing **DRESS-UP**, for crying out loud. I should be with my children, not wasting time here!"  
"Liz, sweetie, relax. You know we can't just barge in there. We needed to clean up and change and like Max said, we had to come up with some cover stories to explain where you've been."  
"I know," Liz said with a sigh. "But I just want my babies."  
"I hear you on that one girlfriend. Remember, you're not the only mom in the room."  
"Oh God Maria," said Liz shamefaced. "How whiney and stupid can I be? Of course you want to see your daughter too. I am such an idiot."  
"No, you are my best friend and you've just been through a stressful couple of years. You are entitled to a freak out. I'm just sorry I gave the last of my cedar oil to my _other_me. Now are you going to take that shower, or are you just hoping the humidity in here will make my hair frizz?"  
  
Liz laughed and hugged her friend; her equanimity restored, and after Maria left the bathroom, climbed into the shower. She made short work of showering and dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to where the rest of the group had gathered. She surveyed the group quickly, noticing that Kyle couldn't keep his eyes off of Saranara in her new Earth clothing, and that Jereon looked really hot in an old rugby shirt and jeans that used to belong to Max.  
"Liz, I'd like to introduce you to Serena Andrews. Kyle met her last year while he was down in Texas. It was love at first sight, and they've been together ever since. And this," he said pointing to Jereon, "Is Jeremy Miller, he's a college friend of Isabelle's from back east. It seems they've been dating off and on, and when she came back home, he found that he really missed her, and followed."  
"Great," said Liz. "And where have Kam and I been all this time?"  
"Well, actually, that works out really well," said Max. "You and Kam have been in Florida, with your mom's sister who has been very sick. Lexie and I flew down there frequently to see you. The reason why we split the kids up was because you didn't think I could handle the twins on my own, and we both agreed it would be too hard for you to care for your aunt and two babies at once."  
"You've been busy, I see," said Liz, looking around. "Sounds great. Now what?"  
  
A car door slammed close by, and the pounding of feet alerted them to the fact that the _what_ was close at hand. The back door slammed and the pounding grew louder.  
"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" shouted two little voices as Kam and Lexie came into view. Max and Liz knelt down and scooped their children into their arms. Liz looked up, and saw her parents, followed by Max and Isabelle's parents, and Jim and Amy, with a baby carrier. She smiled and hugged her children tighter, she was finally home.  
  
~The End~


	47. Author's Notes

Sacrifice

Author's note:

Well, I think this is the end.Thanks to everyone who joined me on this Antarian adventure.Also, due to some glitch with FF.net, chapter forty five didn't upload correctly.It's all fixed now.Again, thanks for all your great reviews!


End file.
